


Past flings

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 54,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Finn introduces his new boyfriend Aaron and Roberts relationship is out to the test and jealousy rises for both parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read Finn is going to be getting a new boyfriend and then I came up with this. I'd love for Finn to get involved with someone Aaron has because it would see Roberts jealous side and it would be cute to see Aaron reassure Robert.

Over the past few months Robert and Aaron's relationship has gone from strength to strength. They've dealt with things since becoming a proper couple but they got through it. Their both happy they can love on from the past and Victoria's over the moon to see one of her best friends happy - even if her brother is the reason.

Aaron and Robert agreed to have a drink with Victoria Adam and Finn because Liv's staying out Gabbys. Aaron felt awkward that he'd be having a drink with his boyfriend and a man he's slept with in the past but Robert knows Aaron wouldn't go there with Finn again. After all it was a drunken mistake right? 

"So Finn we've not spoke in a while how are things?" Victoria asked. 

"It's great. The taxi firm is going brill" Finn replied smiling. 

"Anything else?" Victoria asked. 

"Well Pete and Ross still don't get on but that's about it" Finn said. 

"No surprise there then" Aaron said smiling. 

"Actually there is something new but it's early days" Finn said. 

"Oh my god Finn Barton have you got a boyfriend?" Victoria asked shocked. 

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just seeing each other" Finn said. 

"So who is he? It's not Aaron is it?" Vic joked. 

"I don't think that's something you say when his boyfriend can hear every word Vic" Finn said. 

"I was joking obviously" Victoria said. 

"Well I don't exactly want to hear something like that" Robert said. 

"Robert Sugden are you jealous of your boyfriends one night stand from ages ago?" Victoria said laughing. 

"What? No. Nothing to be jealous of" Robert said. 

"Robert that's nasty" Victoria said. 

"I don't mean like that I just meant if it came down to it I know he'd choose me everything" Robert said smirking. 

"And how exactly do you know that?" Aaron asked. 

"You find it hard to resist me" Robert said and dropped Aaron a wink. 

"I think it's the other way round actually" Aaron said. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Robert said. 

"Robert you can't even go a day without bringing you know what up" Aaron said. 

"What's you know what?" Finn asked. Aaron and Robert smirked to each other and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Oh you two are disgusting. Ones little sister does not want to hear about that" Victoria said pulling a face. 

"She's just jealous because she got the little boy. I got the sex God" Robert said and winked at Aaron. 

"I'm sure Vic gets the sex god every night" Adam said laughing. 

"Adam" Victoria said and slapped him. 

"So Finn when are you going to introduce this new fella of yours?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm not until I know 100% it's the real deal" Finn said. 

"Is he real?" Robert asked. Aaron laughed at Robert because he knows Robert can never take Finn serious. 

"Robert" Victoria said. 

"What? I just wanted to know if he's made up" Robert said. 

"It's alright Vic. No Robert he isn't made up. I'll introduce him on Saturday if you want? We could all go out" Finn said. 

"Oh great that's my day off" Victoria said. 

"Sweet. You two up for it?" Adam said. 

"I'm sure I can get my mum to look after Liv for a few hours so sure" Aaron said. 

"Great. We'll go into Hotten though because knowing me I'll have my family watching me and making me feel really nervous" Finn said. 

"Mint. Right Finn it's your round off you pop" Adam said. Finn got up and went to order the drinks. 

"Fifty quid says he's made this fella up" Robert whispered. 

"Shh" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"How nice will this be meeting Finns boyfriend?" Victoria said. 

"Well it will be fun alright" Aaron said. 

"You're not gonna get jealous are ya? Ya know because of the past and that" Victoria said. 

"It was a one night stand and I never in my life have fancied Finn Barton" Aaron said. 

"He doesn't need to be jealous anyway. No competition between me and Finn" Robert said. 

"Exactly" Aaron said smiling. 

"So you're telling me Roberts better in bed then Finn?" Adam asked laughing. 

"You three are disgusting" Victoria said shaking her head. 

"Well Finn only got it once so what do you think?" Aaron said smirking. 

"Once you bed me that's it no one ever enters your bed again apart from me" Robert said smirking. 

"Or your brother in Chrissies world" Adam said. 

"Adam shut up. Rob ignore him" Victoria said. 

"Oh it's fine. It's not the first time me and a sibling have slept with the same person. Although at different times" Robert said. 

"You and Katie was years ago rob" Vic said. 

"Actually I was talking about you and Aaron" Robert said. 

"Aw man I don't want to hear about my best mate and my wife. I still can't believe he had her before I did" Adam said. 

"You're not the only one. Atleast he's got better taste now" Robert said earning a kick off Victoria. Finn arrived back with the drinks and wasted no time in spilling the beans about how he met his new fella. 

Robert and Aaron found Finn amusing and Robert was certain Finn was making it up - although Aaron found it funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria's unimpressed when Aaron Robert and Adam joke about Finn's new boyfriend.

Aaron and Robert are having a drink in the pub with Victoria and Adam. Aaron and Robert find it amusing Finn has a boyfriend and every time Robert makes a comment he can't help but laugh at him. He knows Robert can't take Finn serious no matter how serious a situation can be. 

"I wonder who asked who between Finn and his fella" Victoria said. 

"Well imaginary people can't talk so I'm guessing Finn" Robert said. Aaron and Adam laughed at Robert and Victoria wasn't impressed with her brother. 

"Robert he's not going to make someone up and then suggest we meet him. Don't say anything like that to Finn" Victoria said. 

"So where did he meet him then? Narnia?" Robert said. 

"Oh ha ha" Victoria said. 

"Come on Vic you have got to admit it does seem strange" Aaron said. 

"What that a gay man has a boyfriend? Oh yeah" Victoria said sarcastically. 

"No I mean Finn. He doesn't bother with anyone and then all of a sudden he randomly picks a guy up on a taxi and he's in love? Yeah" Aaron said. 

"Atleast he's not pining after you" Victoria said. 

"Finn proper fancied the pants off you lad" Adam said laughing. 

"I just have that face" Aaron said smirking. 

"Can we talk about Finns fake boyfriend and not the fact he's slept with Aaron?" Robert asked. 

"Right one more comment from you about him being fake I'll put that pint over you. I mean it Robert" Victoria said. 

"He'll stop now" Aaron said. 

"You know what's going to be really awkward when we go out? The fact I'd be the only person there well apart from Finns boyfriend that hasn't slept with Aaron" Adam said laughing. Aaron let out a little laugh and shook his head. 

"He went through a phase where he had no taste" Robert said earning a nudge off Aaron. 

"Well he fancied me so he's certainly got taste" Adam said laughing. Finn saw the two couples and decided to walk over. 

"Alright what you lot laughing about?" Finn asked. 

"Reality" Robert said. Aaron laughed because he knew what Robert was saying. 

"Their just making jokes about Adam and your new fella being the only ones who'll be there on Saturday that haven't slept with Aaron" Victoria said. 

"Can we not bring that up? I kinda want to forget it happened" Finn said. 

"Oh thanks" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"No I just mean I don't want to scare him off by him knowing I've slept with you" Finn said. 

"And how exactly is that a bad thing?" Robert asked. 

"I'll have you know I'm amazing. Keep em crawling back for more eh Robert?" Aaron said and nudged Robert. 

"Yes. Plus you was in love with Aaron" Robert said. 

"I was not in love with Aaron. Oh god I'm not that bad" Finn said. 

"What's wrong with being in love with me?" Aaron asked giving him a glare. 

"Nothing you're great. Good looking. Good i-"

"Yeah you can stop right there. I've marked my territory" Robert said and dropped Aaron a wink. 

"Anyway I just came to make sure you're all still up for Saturday?" Finn asked. 

"Yes we wouldn't miss it" Victoria said smiling. 

"We can't wait to meet him" Robert said. 

"Great. Well I'll see you Saturday then" Finn said and left. 

"Shall we make bets on whether his real or not?" Robert said. Adam and Aaron burst out laughing. 

"You three are starting to wind me up. How would you feel if people thought Aaron was made up?" Victoria said. 

"Well that'd be a good thing. That way no one can try and steal him" Robert said. 

"Oh you can have him Rob. You're both as bad as each other" Victoria said. 

"Certainly at night" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh as Victoria kicked Robert. 

"Can you stop kicking me?" Robert said rubbing his leg. 

"No" Victoria said smiling. 

Robert Adam and Aaron continued to crack jokes about Finns new boyfriend to the point Victoria ended up leaving them to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn introduces his new boyfriend.   
> Robert gets suspicious.

Aaron Robert Adam and Vic are all at Bar West waiting for Finn to turn up with his new boyfriend. Victoria's excited to meet someone Finn's involved with and as a best mate she knows she'll have to warn him not to hurt Finn. 

"How long they gonna be? I'm bored here" Robert said. 

"Finn's probably warning him to not be scared of us. How can you be bored when you and Aaron have a free pass all night?" Victoria replied. 

"And how do you work that one out? We're stuck with you two" Robert said. 

"I meant from Liv you goon" Vic said. 

"Well technically Liv hates spending time us so it's not really a free pass" Aaron said. 

"She's a teenager. You was the same with your mum Aaron" Victoria said. 

"Liv probably hasn't had the police constantly at the door yet" Adam said laughing. 

"With the way she is it won't be long believe me" Robert said earning a nudge off Adam. Victoria's phone beeped and she saw a message from Finn. 

"Right their coming in. Act natural" Victoria said. Aaron and Robert give each other a confused look. 

"Babe chill out. I'm sure he's fine" Adam said laughing. 

"No we have to do this for Finn so if his boyfriend asks were all good friends with Finn and Finn has no history with any man that could repeat itself" Victoria said. 

"Well that's one thing I agree with" Robert said. 

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to repeat itself anyway" Aaron said. Finn and Flynn walk in nervously. 

"Guys this is F-"

"Flynn?" Aaron said shocked. 

"Aaron?" Flynn said shocked. 

"Oh my god how are ya?" Aaron asked giving him a hug. 

"I'm good how've you been?" Flynn asked. 

"I've been good yeah" Aaron said sitting back down. 

"I heard about Jackson. I'm sorry" Flynn said. 

"Oh don't worry about it. It's over now" Aaron said letting out a little smile. Robert and Finn give each other a confused look as to how Aaron and Flynn knew each other. 

"So is there a new fella on the scene then?" Flynn asked. 

"er y-yeah. Robert" Aaron said and gave his boyfriend a nod. 

"Nice to meet you" Flynn said smiling. 

"You too" Robert said faking a smile. 

"Hello can I not be introduced to my best mates boyfriend?" Victoria said. 

"Sure. Flynn this is Victoria" Finn said. 

"Oh don't I know you? Saw you round the village a few times" Flynn said. 

"Well yes but we never got properly introduced did we?" Victoria said. 

"Well nice to meet you Victoria. I'm guessing Adam is your other half then?" Flynn said. 

"Husband yes" Victoria said smiling. 

"Well Adam I've got to say when I met you all those years ago I never thought you'd be married years down the line" Flynn said. 

"No one did mate" Adam said laughing. 

"Flynn why don't we go and get the drinks in?" Finn asked. 

"Yes good idea. We'll be back soon" Flynn said and followed Finn to the bar. 

"So is someone going to tell me who that is?" Robert asked. 

"It's Flynn. Finn's boyfriend?" Victoria said confused. 

"Yeah I got that. But how do Aaron and Adam know him?" Robert asked. Aaron and Adam shared a look Adam knew Aaron didn't want Robert to know how he knew Flynn. 

"He's an old friend from school. Aaron introduced him to me one day and we went on a lot of night outs" Adam said. Aaron give Adam a nod. 

"And that's it? No ex or anything?" Robert asked giving Aaron a look. 

"What? No. Do you honestly think I'd still be here if he was? It would be well awkward" Aaron said. Robert nodded at Aaron. 

 

Aaron and Flynn continue to catch up and Aaron managed to whisper to Flynn to not reveal to Robert how they knew each other. Roberts suspicious at how friendly they seem because Adam isn't as friendly with Flynn as Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts hurt when Aaron cancels their date.   
> Robert wants answers.

Ever since Finn introduced Flynn a few days ago Roberts suspicious about how Aaron really knows him. Aaron and Flynn spent most the night catching up completely ignoring either of their boyfriends were there. Robert and Finn tried to get the truth out of them but they mentioned they was just friends. Robert knows Aaron's lying but he knows if he pushes it then they'll end up arguing as usual. 

Roberts meeting Aaron in the pub so they can spend time together why Liv is away on a school trip. Roberts talking to Victoria who's also waiting for Adam. 

"They take ages to come back from the scrapyard don't they?" Victoria said. 

"Normally Aaron's pretty fast when he's on his way back." Robert said. 

"Probably winding each other up" Victoria said laughing. Aaron and Adam walked in the pub to their partners. 

"Finally I was about to send out a search party" Victoria said. 

"Sorry babe" Adam said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ready to go shopping?" Victoria asked. 

"Actually Vic we both sort of need to take a rain check" Adam said. 

"What do you mean you need to take a rain check?" Robert asked. 

"Well we just bumped into Finn and Flynn can't find anyone to help him move into his new flat so we sort of offered to help him today" Aaron said. 

"Sort of?" Robert asked. 

"Finn tried getting Pete and Ross but they have too many call outs with the taxi's so we offered to" Aaron said. 

"What doesn't Flynn know anybody else?" Robert asked. 

"Well he said all his mates were busy" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I'm sure they are" Robert said. 

"R-Robert can I have a word outside?" Aaron asked. 

"Whatever" Robert said and walked outside followed by Aaron. 

"I wonder what that's about" Adam said. 

"Roberts probably annoyed because Aaron's had to cancel. I am too but luckily you get away with it" Victoria said and give Adam a kiss. 

Aaron and Robert walked outside the front of the pub. 

"What's wrong with you?" Aaron asked. 

"What? Nothing. I best go to Vic. Don't want her to spend her free afternoon alone" Robert said. 

"So that's what this is about then? Because me and Adam had to cancel?" Aaron asked. 

"It's completely fine. I'm sure they'll be more times when Liv isn't around and we get time together" Robert said. 

"Robert I could hardly say no could I? He's a good mate" Aaron said. 

"Is he Aaron? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Robert replied. 

"Like what?" Aaron asked. 

"I don't know you tell me. You suddenly see a face from the past which may I add is Finn's boyfriend. You and Flynn completely ignored us all night and now you're cancelling on me to help him?" Robert said. 

"Robert he's a friend I've told ya. No need to get all jealous about it" Aaron said. 

"Jealous? Yeah I don't do jealous" Robert said. 

"Really? So why are you going mad because I'm helping out a mate?" Aaron asked. 

"I just wanted to spend the day with my boyfriend but apparently that's too much to ask" Robert said. 

"Robert I'll make it up to you alright? Livs away for another 10 days in France so we'll still have time to be alone" Aaron said. 

"So after today you're not going to cancel on me again for him?" Robert asked. 

"No I promise ya. Tomorrow we'll do something I swear" Aaron said. 

"Fine" Robert said. 

"Jealousy suits ya" Aaron said smiling. 

"I'm not jealous" Robert said confused. 

"You keep telling yourself that" Aaron said smiling. Adam and Victoria came out the pub. 

"You ready mate?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah. Let's do this" Aaron said smiling. 

"Have fun" Victoria said smiling. 

"Did you have to say that?" Robert asked looking at Victoria. 

"What?" Victoria asked confused. 

"Ignore 'im Vic. He'll cheer up soon. Adam you say bye to Vic Robert you walk me over to the car yeah?" Aaron said. 

"Why can't you walk by yourself?" Robert asked. Aaron give him a glare so Robert followed him. 

"Is there any chance you can cheer up a little?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron I don't need to I'm fine. So I'll see ya tonight" Robert said. 

"Robert don't even go in a mood with me. I'm helping a mate out that's all" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I know you said" Robert replied. 

"So if you cheer up I might even make up an excuse and slip away early" Aaron said. 

"Really?" Robert said smirking. 

"Robert are you actually smiling?" Aaron asked smiling. 

"I smile more then you" Robert said smiling. 

"Yeah sure you do. Adam come on" Aaron said. 

"Coming mate" Adam said and kissed Victoria. 

"I'll make up an excuse yeah?" Aaron said. Robert nodded. Aaron kissed Robert. 

"Jealousy is hot on you by the way" Aaron said and dropped Robert a wink. Robert let out a little laugh and shook his head. Adam and Aaron set off to help Flynn as Victoria and Robert waved them off. 

"Well I suppose it's just me and you" Victoria said. 

"Yeah looks that way" Robert said. 

"So what shall we do?" Victoria asked. 

"Well we can start by you telling me the truth" Robert said. 

"Truth about what?" Victoria asked. 

"The truth about how Aaron really knows Flynn" Robert said. 

"You know how. He's an old friend. He told ya" Victoria said. 

"Yeah and I also know when Aaron's lying" Robert said. 

"There's nothing to tell ya other then that their friends" Victoria said. 

"You can keep lying to me all you want Vic. I will get the truth because I'm not going to stop until I do" Robert said and walked into the pub.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gets frustrated.   
> Robert and Finn talk about Flynn and Aaron.

Roberts not happy Aaron cancelled on them and to make matters worse Aaron text to tell him he couldn't get away but he'll meet him in the pub when he's finished. Robert and Victoria decided to stay in the pub and wait for Adam and Aaron to arrive back. Finn walks in the pub and decides to join Victoria and Robert. 

"Oh hi Finn how are ya?" Victoria asked. 

"Well I am good. I'm tired though. Today's been long" Finn said. 

"Aaron and Adam not with ya?" Robert asked. 

"Their with Flynn aren't they?" Finn asked. 

"Yeah I thought you was helping them?" Robert asked confused. 

"Oh no I don't do moving boxes. That's why I asked them two" Finn said. 

"So what you doing here then?" Victoria asked. 

"Oh Flynn is on his way in with Aaron and Adam so he asked me to meet him here" Finn said. 

"Flynn's coming here?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. Aaron persuaded him to come for a pint" Finn said. 

"Great" Robert said rolling his eyes. 

"Why don't I get the drinks in. Finn?" Victoria said. 

"Pint please" Finn said. 

"Rob?" Victoria said. 

"Pint" Robert said. Victoria walked over and ordered the drinks. 

"Right we need to talk before she gets back" Robert said. 

"What about?" Finn asked. 

"The weather. No Aaron and Flynn what else?" Robert said. 

"What about them?" Finn asked. 

"There's more to them then just being friends. I can tell" Robert said. 

"Flynn said they've been friends for a while" Finn said. 

"What and you believe that?" Robert asked. 

"Well he's no reason to lie as he?" Finn said. 

"Aaron's never mentioned Flynn before and all of a sudden you start dating him and he sees him again and their best buds? No I'm telling ya there's more to it" Robert said. 

"Like what?" Finn asked. 

"Their having an affair. I know it" Robert said. 

"An affair? Aaron and Flynn?" Finn said and laughed. 

"I'm being serious" Robert said. 

"Why would they? Flynn isn't even his type" Finn said. 

"Aaron doesn't have a type. I mean look at you then look at me. No comparison" Robert said. 

"Oh charming" Finn said sarcastically. 

"You're telling me the amount of time their spending together isn't getting you worried?" Robert asked. 

"Well yeah abit but it's just old friends catching up" Finn said. 

"No it's more then that and I'm going to prove it to ya" Robert said standing up. 

"Wait where you going?" Finn asked. 

"Where do you think? I want answers. If I'm being cheated on I'm not going to let it lie" Robert said and walked away. Victoria arrives back with the drinks and notices Robert has gone. 

"Where's Rob gone?" She asked. 

"You don't wanna know" Finn said rolling his eyes. 

"Finn" Victoria said giving him a glare. 

"He's gone to find some answers apparently" Finn said. 

"Answers to what?" Victoria asked. 

"He thinks Aaron's having an affair with Flynn. I've told him their just mates but he's determined and has manage to convince himself they are" Finn said. Victoria's face dropped. 

Victoria managed to persuade Finn to keep quiet about Roberts assumptions but Finn still wants answers too. Aaron and Adam arrived with Flynn and they managed to keep it from Aaron by telling him he got called to Nicolas to sort some paper work out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv returns from a school trip and sees Aaron and Flynn.   
> Finn finds out the truth.

Roberts still determined to get the truth about Aaron and Flynn. He can sense when Aaron's keeping something from him and that's one of the reasons they work so well. They know each other too much to know when their hiding something. Victoria and Finn tried to persuade Robert to let it go but Robert knows somethings going on and he won't let it lie till the truth is out. 

Aaron and Flynn are stood outside the pub talking when Liv arrives back from her trip. Ashley agreed to pick Gabby and Liv up because Aaron had a meeting about the scrapyard. As Ashley pulls up Liv notices Aaron and Flynn hugging and is confused. Liv gets out the car and Aaron wastes no time walking over. 

"Hiya how are ya?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm fine. Who's this?" Liv asked looking at Flynn. 

"This is an old mate of mine Flynn. Flynn this is my little sister Liv" Aaron said. 

"Nice to meet you" Flynn said smiling. 

"Yeah. Where's Robert?" Liv asked. 

"He's up at the scrapyard sorting some paperwork out. So did you have fun?" Aaron asked taking her suitcase. 

"It was alright. So what've you and Robert been up to?" Liv asked as they walked to the pub. 

"I've been spending a lot of time catching up Flynn so we've not really been spending that much time together. We'll do something tonight though. The three of us" Aaron said. 

"Who me you and Flynn?" Liv asked. 

"No Robert obviously" Aaron said. 

"Right" Liv said confused. 

"Why would we be hanging out with Flynn?" Aaron asked. 

"Well I've just seen you hugging and you've just told me you've spent most your time with him" Liv said. 

"We're friends Liv. He's with Finn" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and Robert was with Chrissie. Never stopped you going there did it?" Liv said. 

"What's got into you?" Aaron asked. 

"Nothing. But don't tell me the way you and him looked then isn't suspicious. I saw use hugging" Liv said. 

"Yeah mates can hug can't they?" Liv said. 

"Yeah but I never see you hug Adam. Infact I don't see you binning Robert off to spend time with him either" Liv said. 

"I've not binned Robert off?" Aaron said confused. 

"Well now I'm back Robert might actually get his boyfriend back. Unless this Flynn gets there first" Liv said and walked into the pub leaving Aaron confused. 

 

Victoria and Finn are at Victoria's. 

"So how are you and Flynn?" Victoria asked. 

"We're good. Atleast I think we are" Finn said. 

"Think?" Vic asked confused. 

"Yeah well we've been texting a lot but he's been busy catching up with Aaron" Finn said. 

"Well they've not seen each other for about 5 years so they have a lot of catching up to do" Vic said. 

"Yeah but their spending a bit to much time together" Finn said worried. 

"Finn don't worry. There's nothing going on between those two. They was never even serious just a few dates" Victoria said. 

"Dates?" Finn asked confused. 

"Oh sh-"

"What do you mean a few dates?" Finn asked. 

"I swore I wouldn't say anything. Aaron didn't want rob to know" Victoria said. 

"Well I'm not Robert so tell me what you meant Vic" Finn said. 

"Fine but you didn't hear it from me okay?" Victoria said. Finn nodded. 

"After Jacksons accident Aaron went on a night out and met Flynn. He was still with Jackson but he got Flynns number and when he told Jackson , Jackson ended it. Aaron was seeing Flynn for a while but ended it because he loved Jackson" Victoria said. 

"You said they was just friends?" Finn said. 

"Yes I know Aaron didn't want Robert to worry so I decided to keep it from him" Victoria said. 

"Oh my god their seeing each other again aren't they? Their having an affair" Finn said in a panic. 

"What? No. Aaron loves Robert and he'd never hurt him" Victoria said. 

"So whys he lying to him?" Finn asked. 

"Because Robert will just jump to the wrong conclusions. Please Finn what you know you have to keep it to yourself. You have a good thing with Flynn and so does Aaron with Robert. Promise me you won't say anything?" Victoria said. 

"Fine. But if he carries on spending loads of time with Aaron I won't be responsible for what I say" Finn said. 

Finns worried Aaron and Flynn are secretly seeing each other after finding out the truth but he's promised Victoria he won't say anything. But Finn knows he has to tell someone what he knows or better still warn Aaron ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv gives Aaron the cold shoulder.   
> Finn confronts Aaron about Flynn.

Aaron and Robert are hoping to spend the day with Liv since she went on a school trip and they hadn't seen her for two weeks. Liv hasn't yet told Aaron or Robert what she got up to in France and Aaron sees a family day out as the perfect opportunity to see if she had fun. 

Liv walks in the back room to Aaron and Robert talking. 

"Alright?" Liv said. 

"Yeah" Aaron said. 

"I was talking to Robert" Liv said. Aaron dropped a confused look. 

"Er yeah. Enjoy France?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah it was great" Liv said. 

"Me and Robert are planning on going into town if you wanna come" Aaron said. 

"I said I'd meet some friends in town who couldn't go on the trip so I'll pass" Liv said. 

"Right well I'll drop you off then" Aaron said. 

"No it's alright. Robert can give me a lift can't ya?" Liv replied. 

"Er y-yeah. When you thinking of going?" Robert asked confused as to why Liv was being weird. 

"Well their already there so I was hoping now" Liv said. 

"Right well go and wait outside. I'll be out in a minute" Robert said. Liv nodded. 

"Do you need any money?" Aaron asked. 

"No I'm alright. I have some saved from France so I'm getting it changed in town" Liv said. 

"Will you be home for your tea?" Aaron asked. 

"Probably not. I'll text Robert and let him know" Liv said and walked outside. 

"Has something happened between you two?" Robert asked. 

"No why?" Aaron asked. 

"Well she'd rather me drop her off in town then you and she's going going to text me and not you?" Robert said confused. 

"Well she's used to ya now. Miracles do happen eh?" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"Right. I best go to her before she starts kicking off" Robert said and left. Aaron knows him being friends with Flynn has made Liv think the worst but now he can't help but feel Roberts suspicious. Robert never normally leaves without giving him a kiss but today he has. 

 

Aaron's sat in the backroom waiting for Robert to arrive back from dropping Liv off. Robert text Aaron to let him know Liv needed his help on something so he'd be back later then usual. Finn walks in the backroom and sees Aaron sat at the table. Aaron looks up and sees Finn and drops him a small smile. 

"Robert around?" Finn asked. 

"Er no he's just nipped into town" Aaron said. 

"Oh. When he gets back would you tell him I need a word with him?" Finn said nervously. 

"What about?" Aaron asked. 

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just something that's between me and him" Finn said. 

"Finn whatever you want Robert for you can tell me? He'll tell me anyway" Aaron said. 

"Would he?" Finn asked. 

"Well yeah. We kind of have a pact to share everything. No secrets" Aaron said. 

"So you're completely honest with each other?" Finn asked. 

"Yes. After the affair we promised never to keep anything from each other" Aaron said. 

"So when you going to tell him about you and Flynn?" Finn asked. 

"You what?" Aaron asked letting out a little laugh. 

"Well if there's no secrets why doesn't he know about you and Flynn?" Finn asked. 

"If you're going where I think you're going with this there is no me and Flynn. We're both taken" Aaron said confused. 

"Well a taken man hasn't stopped you before has it?" Finn said. 

"Finn I don't know what you're on about but comments like that aren't needed" Aaron said. 

"You might not be seeing Flynn now but you have done in the past haven't ya?" Finn said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aaron said nervously. 

"Vic told me. About how you really know each other. A few dates right?" Finn said. 

"Finn I-"

"Me and Robert knew there was more to it then you two just being mates and now Victoria has told me I think Robert deserves to know" Finn said. 

"Finn me and Flynn was years ago and it was nothing serious. I swear to ya I only want Robert no one else" Aaron said. 

"So why can't Robert know?" Finn asked. 

"What exactly do you want me to say? Oh Robert a guy I had a one night stand with is now seeing a guy I dated for a while?" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"Well if you want your relationship to work its best you don't keep secrets" Finn said. 

"Me and Robert have been through a lot. I'm hardly going to tell him a guy I've been hanging out with is a sort of ex am I?" Aaron said. 

"Well if you don't I will" Finn said. 

"You what?" Aaron asked. 

"You tell Robert who Flynn really is or I'll tell him" Finn said. 

"Finn you don't need to do that. Robert will just assume the worst and I can't loose him" Aaron said. 

"Fine I'll make you a deal. You stay away from Flynn and I'll keep my mouth shut" Finn said. 

"Are you blackmailing me?" Aaron asked. 

"Looks that way. If I even see you look in his direction I will spill the truth to Robert" Finn said. Aaron sighed. He knew he had no choice but to listen to Finns demands. 

"Fine. I won't go near him" Aaron said. 

"Well then there's no problem is there? Give Robert my love" Finn said and left. 

Aaron's angry Finn blackmailed him and he wants nothing more then to punch him but he knows he can't tell Robert who Flynn is. Their relationship has had so many bumps that if he was to tell Robert who Flynn really is Robert will assume the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries about his relationship.   
> Flynn breaks up with Finn.

Aaron's worried what Finn will do now he knows the truth about how he knows Flynn. He knows he wouldn't risk his relationship with Robert because him and Flynn was never serious but he can't help but worry. He's annoyed Victoria would tell him so he text her to come over before Robert gets back. 

Victoria walks in the back room and sees Aaron sat at the table. 

"You wanted to see me?" Victoria said. Aaron looked over and saw Victoria. 

"Er y-yeah just need to ask you something" Aaron said. 

"And what's that?" Victoria asked. 

"What do you think of me and Robert?" Aaron asked. 

"What?" Victoria asked confused. 

"As a couple. What do you think of us?" Aaron replied. 

"Well I think you make a great couple. You're really good together and make each other happy. Why?" Victoria asked confused. 

"If we was to break up what would you think?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron I d-"

"Just answer the question" Aaron said. 

"Well I'd be upset because you've been through a lot. It's the first time I've seen Rob really happy" Victoria said. 

"So why an earth is my whole relationship on the line now because of you?" Aaron asked. 

"What? Why what've I done?" Victoria asked confused. 

"You told Finn the truth about me and Flynn" Aaron said. 

"It just slipped out. Oh my god has he told Rob?" Victoria asked shocked. 

"No he hasn't but he's threatened to if he ever sees me look in Flynn's direction again" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I'm so sorry. I did tell him it was never serious" Victoria said. 

"That's not the point Vic. If Robert was to find out then he'd be really angry at me and he'd hate me" Aaron said. 

"Don't be silly. He loves ya" Victoria said. 

"I want this to work so bad" Aaron said upset. 

"Eh it does you muppet. You've made him really happy" Victoria said. 

"Finn will end up telling him and I know he will. I can't loose him Vic I really can't" Aaron said upset. 

"Eh I won't let that happen alright? Look I'll speak to Finn and you speak to Rob" Victoria said. 

"Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"You got back together on the terms you won't lie to each other. Tell him the truth. He'll appreciate it coming from you rather then anyone else" Victoria said. 

"What if I loose him?" Aaron asked upset. 

"You won't. I know how much he loves ya and he went through a lot to get you back. I'd never let Robert let go the only good thing he's ever had" Victoria said. Aaron dropped a little smile to Victoria. 

 

Finn and Flynn are outside the pub spending time together. 

"So how are you? We've not seen each other for a while since you've been busy" Finn asked. 

"I'm good. Sorry we will see each other more I promise you" Flynn said. 

"Flynn I need to tell you something" Finn said nervously. 

"What's up?" Flynn asked. 

"Victoria told me about how you know Aaron" Finn said. 

"Finn I wanted to tell ya but he didn't want his boyfriend to know" Flynn replied. 

"Yeah I know. I've spoke to him" Finn replied. 

"You've spoke to him?" Flynn asked shocked. 

"Yeah. I told him to stay away from ya or I'll tell Robert" Finn said. 

"You said what?" Flynn asked annoyed. 

"I was scared you was seeing him behind my back or that your cheat on me with him" Finn said. 

"So you blackmailed him?" Flynn said. 

"Well yeah bu-"

"Me and Aaron are good friends and we was never serious. Aaron has Robert and I know he'd never leave him for me. You didn't need to blackmail him" Flynn said annoyed. 

"I know I'm sorry. I just really like ya" Finn said. 

"I'm going" Flynn said and began walking off. 

"Wait where you going?" Finn asked. 

"Home. I won't be with someone who has to blackmail another bloke" Flynn said. 

"You're finishing with me?" Finn asked. 

"Yes that's exactly what I'm doing. You're too childish to handle the fact I have a past which may I add wasn't even serious" Flynn said. 

"I'm sorry. I'll tell Aaron I was wrong" Finn said upset. 

"No. Look you're a nice lad but this just won't work. Tell Aaron I'll see him around yeah?" Flynn said and walked off. 

Finns hurt that Flynn would end their relationship over him blackmailing Aaron. Flynn doesn't have feelings for Aaron but Aaron's a good guy who doesn't deserve to be blackmailed. Finn has now lost Flynn due to him blackmailing Aaron but Finn knows he has to win Flynn back but he also knows the truth always comes out..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv continues to give Aaron the cold shoulder.   
> Finns upset over his break up with Flynn.

Aaron's sat in the back room waiting for Robert to come home. He knows he has to tell Robert before Finn does but he can't help but feel it will wreck everything. Liv arrives in the back room and Aaron notices she's alone. 

"Where's Robert?" He asked. 

"Scrapyard. Jimmy was struggling with the paperwork so Robert had to go up there" Liv said looking away. 

"Right. Liv are you alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna go to my room" Liv said. 

"Wait" Aaron said. 

"What now?" Liv asked bitterly. 

"Is this about Flynn? He's just a friend Liv" Aaron said. 

"You and Robert had two weeks without me why I was away on that trip and you even said yourself you hardly spent time together" Liv said. 

"Yeah but I was catching up with a friend Liv. A friend nothing more" Aaron said. 

"So two gay men happen to be friends?" Liv asked. 

"Well yeah. That can happen" Aaron said. 

"So why aren't you friends with Finn then?" Liv asked. 

"I don't know" Aaron said. 

"Exactly. I'm not going to say anything to Robert about what I think but I will if I see you with him again. I know you're cheating Aaron" Liv said and walked out. Aaron's hurt Liv would think he'd risk his relationship with Robert by cheating but he knows he needs to tell Robert the truth. 

 

Victoria's stood at the bar with Finn who's upset over his break up with Flynn. 

"Oh Finn come on you'll find someone else" Victoria said. 

"I just thought he really liked me" Finn said upset. 

"Well he's an idiot. You're lovely" Victoria said comforting Finn. Robert walks in and sees Victoria and Finn who's really upset and decides to walk over. 

"What's wrong with 'im?" Robert asked. 

"Flynn. He's dumped him" Victoria said. 

"Oh right. Did he say why?" Robert asked. 

"Ask that boyfriend of yours" Finn said bitterly. 

"What's Aaron got to do with this?" Robert asked confused. 

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Finn said bitterly. Robert walks into the back room confused and Aaron sees him. 

"Alright?" Aaron said. 

"Finns in the bar he's broken up with Flynn" Robert said. 

"Oh right. Did he say why?" Aaron asked worried. 

"No he told me to ask you" Robert said and look straight at Aaron. 

"Me? Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I don't know. Said I should ask you" Robert said. 

"I don't know anything about that Robert but we need to talk" Aaron said worried. 

"Okay. What's up?" Robert asked. His mind is still on Finns comment. 

"Me and Flynn w-"

"Oh my god that's why. You've been cheating me haven't ya?" Robert said. 

"What? No course not how could you even think that?" Aaron asked. 

"Well Finn wants me to ask you why their over and now you're saying you and Flynn?" Robert said. 

"Me and Flynn aren't seeing each other Robert. But we have in the past" Aaron said nervously. 

"You have?" Robert said confused. 

"After Jacksons accident Jackson persuaded me to go out for the night and enjoy myself. I met Flynn and he gave me his number" Aaron said. 

"And?" Robert asked confused. 

"I felt an attraction with him and I ended up telling Jackson" Aaron said. 

"And what did Jackson say?" Robert asked.

"He ended it. So I went out a few times with Flynn. A few dates that's it" Aaron said. 

"And what happened? Why did you stop?" Robert asked confused. 

"I realised I loved Jackson. I never told Jackson up until I knew I had to" Aaron said. 

"And that's it?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. We was never serious" Aaron said. 

"So why didn't you just tell me?" Robert asked. 

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought if I told ya I'd loose ya. I can't loose you Robert. I can't" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"Aaron I-"

"No listen to me. Flynn wasn't anything serious and in a way I'm glad things ended with Jackson Flynn and Ed. I miss Jackson and I did love him and probably always will but right now nothing could ever change the fact that i love you. Robert please don't hate me" Aaron said sobbing. 

"come 'ere" Robert said and pulled Aaron in for a hug. 

"You will never loose me. Ever. I'm going nowhere" Robert said. Aaron pulled apart from the hug. 

"Promise?" Aaron said upset. 

"I promise ya. Although I maybe a little angry with ya over lying to me but it wasn't anything serious was it?" Robert said. 

"No. It wasnt" Aaron said. 

"Well then why do I need to worry? I know you'd choose me every time. You can't live without me" Robert joked. Aaron let out a little laugh when Liv walked in. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Liv asked. 

"I've told Robert the truth. About Flynn" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"And what's the truth?" Liv asked. 

"They went on a few dates years ago. Nothing serious" Robert said. 

"And that's it?" Liv asked. 

"Yes that's it" Aaron said. 

"Phew" Liv said with a hand on her chest. 

"What?" Robert asked confused. 

"She thought me and Flynn were y'know" Aaron said. 

"Is that why you've been off with him?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. I thought that if he was cheating then you'd leave us and then we'd be on our own" Liv said. 

"What did I tell ya Aaron? I told you she'd learn to love me eventually" Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

"Yeah I wouldn't go that far. Aaron's face when you argue is why I don't want use to break up that's all" Liv said. 

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Robert said smiling. 

"Right then. Two weeks with you Liv what do you say to family time?" Aaron suggested. 

"Fine on one condition" Liv said. 

"And what's that?" Aaron said smiling. 

"No kissing" Liv said. Aaron and Robert laughed. 

"I promise" Aaron said. 

"Excuse me?" Robert said and turned to Aaron. 

"Save it all till later" Aaron said and dropped Robert a wink. 

"You two are so disgusting. I didn't even miss this" Liv said. 

"By the looks of it you missed Robert though" Aaron said smirking. 

"No I really didn't" Liv said. 

Aaron Robert and Liv settled for the night and enjoyed spending time together as a family. Liv ended up falling asleep on Robert who then fell asleep on Aaron. Aaron couldn't help but look at his little family and smile. Everything he's ever wanted was right there. Robert and happiness. He knows Robert will always fight for their relationship no matter how hard things get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts left annoyed when Flynn arrives at the scrapyard.

Aaron finally told Robert about Flynn and although he was annoyed Aaron didn't tell him straight away he's happy Aaron finally told the truth. Aaron and Adam have gone on a scrap run so Roberts been left to look after the scrapyard for a few hours. Roberts outside working on the car Aaron asked him to when Flynn turns up. Robert turns around and sees Flynn. 

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked. 

"Aaron around?" Flynn asked. 

"No he's on a scrap run. Why?" Robert asked. 

"Just wanted to see if he fancied a pint later" Flynn said. 

"No he doesn't. We're taking Liv out tonight" Robert said. 

"I'm sure he can have one night off. You see each other all the time" Flynn said. 

"Actually Liv's only just got back from being away for two weeks so Aaron wants us to take her out tonight" Robert said. 

"What and you can't do that yourself?" Flynn asked. 

"The whole point of family time is that we're all there" Robert said. 

"Don't you think you're abit controlling?" Flynn asked. 

"You what?" Robert asked confused. 

"You. Don't you think you control him a little?" Flynn asked. 

"What? No I don't. Aaron can do what he wants he doesn't need my permission" Robert said. 

"So he can come out for a drink tonight then?" Flynn asked. 

"He wants to spend time with me and Liv. He's already said that" Robert said. 

"Finn told me about you after I met you" Flynn said. 

"And what exactly has he told you?" Robert asked amused. 

"Told me how you and Aaron got together" Flynn said. 

"Yeah and how's that?" Robert asked. 

"An affair wasn't it? You was so ashamed to come out the closet you made him hide for months behind your wife's back" Flynn said. 

"You know nothing" Robert said. 

"Didn't he go to prison for shooting you as well? He didn't do a good enough job clearly" Flynn said. Robert gripped Flynn by his tshirt. 

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Robert said. Aaron and Adam pulled up and saw Robert and Flynn. Aaron raced out the car and grabbed Robert. 

"Robert get off him" Aaron said as he pulled Robert back. 

"What's going on?" Adam asked getting out the car. 

"Nothing. I'll see you later Robert" Flynn said smirking and walked off. Aaron let go of Robert. 

"What the hell was that about?" Aaron asked. 

"Nothing forget it" Robert said and began walking in the portacabin. 

"Robert" Aaron said. 

"Just leave it Aaron. Go meet him for a drink" Robert said annoyed and walked into the portacabin. 

"What's happened?" Adam asked confused. 

"God knows." Aaron said confused. 

"I said I'd meet Vic at the pub you coming?" Adam asked. 

"You go I'll catch you up. Gonna try and get to the bottom of what just happened" Aaron said and walked into the portacabin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attempts to speak to Robert.

Aaron's confused as to why Robert flipped out at Flynn and then Robert snapped at him so now he wants to get to the bottom of it. He sent Adam ahead to the pub so he can speak to Robert alone. Aaron walks into the portacabin to Robert with his head in his hands. 

"What's up?" Aaron asked. Robert looked up and saw Aaron. 

 

"Nothing. You get off" Robert said. 

"No Robert. I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers" Aaron said. 

"There is no answers" Robert said. 

"You've just had hold of Flynn and then snapped at me?" Aaron said confused. 

"I shouldn't of snapped alright? I'm sorry" Robert said. 

"So what happened then? What was he doing here?" Aaron asked. 

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go out later" Robert said. 

"Well I can't. We're taking Liv out" Aaron said. 

"I did tell him that but h-"

"He what?" Aaron asked. 

"Doesn't matter. Forget it" Robert said.

"No Robert. He's clearly said something that's upset ya." Aaron said. 

"He said I'm controlling" Robert said. 

"What do you mean controlling?" Aaron asked. 

"Well I told him were doing something with Liv and he said you can spend time with us another day because you apparently spend all your time with us. He basically said I tell you what to do" Robert said. 

"But you don't?" Aaron said confused. 

"I know but he seems to think so" Robert replied. 

"Is that all he said?" Aaron asked. 

"No. Finn told him about the affair and the shooting" Robert said. 

"Said I made you hide for months and that you didn't do a good job at the shooting" Robert said. 

"I didn't shoot you though" Aaron said. 

"Well we know that but I was hardly going to say it was to do with Andy and Ross was I?" Robert said. 

"So let me get this straight. You tell him we've got plans with Liv and he accuses you of being controlling and then throws back the affair and the shooting in your face?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Pretty much" Robert said. 

"That doesn't sound like Flynn. He's proper decent" Aaron said. 

"What and I'm not?" Robert said. 

"Robert I'm not saying that. But I know Flynn and he wouldn't say stuff like that" Aaron said. 

"Yeah you're right. Once a liar always a liar right?" Robert said angry. 

"Robert j-"

"No do you know what? If I wanted I could of walked after YOU lied but I didn't. I know for a fact that everything I've just told you is true but you don't believe me and right now I don't care" Robert said storming out the portacabin. Aaron chased after Robert. 

"Robert where you going?" Aaron shouted. 

"Far away from here" Robert said. 

"Robert were meant to be taking Liv out" Aaron shouted. 

"Here's an idea take Flynn. Decent Flynn who never says anything wrong" Robert said and drove off. Aaron kicks a bunch of stones off the floor in anger. 

Roberts annoyed that Aaron doesn't believe him over Flynn but he's tried to justify himself so much over the recent months he doesn't want to do it anymore. Flynn seems to be breaking them apart and Robert doesn't know whether to stay or fight . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas finds out about Aaron's argument with Robert.   
> Roberts at breaking point.

Aaron's been trying to get through to Robert since their argument yesterday but Robert keeps cutting his calls off and ignoring his messages. Robert didn't return home and Aaron knows he's most likely at Vics so they can both have some space. Liv left for school early this morning because she thought Robert was home and she knew by the look of Aaron's face they had an argument. Chas knows somethings happened. 

"So where's Robert then?" Chas asked. 

"Probably Vics I dunno" Aaron said. 

"So are you gonna tell me what's going?" Chas asked. 

"Nothing's going on" Aaron said. 

"Robert hasn't been home all night and your face is the same face you always have when use fall out" Chas said. 

"We just had a little argument that's all" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I used to have them with Charity but neither of us stayed away from home all night" Chas said. Aaron sighed. 

"I found him at the yard with Flynn" Aaron said. 

"What like caught them doing the dirty?" Chas asked. 

"No not like that. He had hold of him like in a threatening way" Aaron said. 

"What? Why?" Chas asked. 

"Robert said he came to the yard to see if I wanted to go out for a drink and he said he told him we were taking Liv out" Aaron said. 

"And?" Chas asked. 

"Robert said Flynn accused him of controlling me" Aaron said. 

"Him? Control you? Yeah right. Roberts scared to put a foot wrong with you" Chas said. 

"Yeah I know. Then he apparently started going on about the affair and the shooting" Aaron said. 

"Well how does he know about the affair? I mean the shooting was all over the papers but the affair?" Chas said confused. 

"Apparently Finn told him" Aaron said. 

 

"So what made use argue then?" Chas asked. 

"I said those things don't sound like something Flynn would do so he thought I was accusing him of lying" Aaron said. 

"And was ya?" Chas asked. 

"No I was just saying it didn't sound like him because be real mum since when have any of us known Flynn as a bad guy?" Aaron replied. 

"Well that's true" Chas asked. 

"He stormed off and he won't even talk to me" Aaron said upset. 

"Oh love he probably just needs to calm down. Have some space" Chas said. 

"And what if he can't do it anymore? What if this is him totally giving up?" Aaron asked upset. 

"He won't do that love. He loves ya too much. He did a lot for you to trust him again" Chas said. 

"Well I hope you're right because if this is it for me and Robert. I honestly don't know what I'd do" Aaron said and walked out. 

Victoria's sat in the kitchen at her house with Robert. She was shocked when Robert told her what happened. 

"So are you going to go and speak to him then?" Vic asked. 

"No." Robert said bitterly. 

"Rob come on you can't leave it like this" Victoria said. 

"Can't I? Watch me" Robert replied. 

"I'm going over to there soon covering Marlons shift so why don't you come over and speak to him?" Vic asked. 

"I've got nothing to say. And if Aaron asks you haven't seen me either" Robert said. 

"Look Rob I'm not saying you're a liar b-"

"You don't believe me either?" Robert said. 

"It's not that but Aaron is right. It doesn't sound like Flynn" Vic said. 

"People change a lot in 5 years Vic. But thanks for being on my side" Robert said sarcastically standing up. 

"Where you going now?" Victoria asked. 

"To get far away from you Aaron and this village as possible. Don't bother following me" Robert said storming out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confronts Flynn over his altercation with Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted some chapters from this because Ive found a different way to take this story lol!

Aaron's still upset over his argument with Robert. He knows Flynn but he also knows Robert. For Robert to get defensive the way he did Aaron knows something isn't right. 

Aaron walks out the pub in attempt to find Robert and patch things up with him. He sees Flynn walking up to him. 

"Alright mate? Fancy a pint?" Flynn asked as he walked over. 

"N-no I'm alright. Can I talk to ya?" Aaron asked. 

"Sure. What's up?" Flynn asked. 

"At the scrapyard. What went on with you and Robert?" Aaron replied. 

"I just wanted you to come for a drink. I shouldn't of said the things I did. I'm here to apologise." Flynn said. 

"What did you say?" Aaron asked. 

"I sort of brought up the shooting. And your affair" Flynn said nervously. 

"So Robert wasn't lying? You really did say that?" Aaron replied. Flynn nodded. 

"How could ya? How could you have me doubting him? We've had an argument and he's not been home. Flynn I thought you was a decent lad" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I'm sorry" Flynn said. 

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it when my whole relationship isn't hanging by a thread because of you. I blew Robert off plenty of times to catch up with you. I doubted what he told me when all along he was telling the truth?" Aaron said angry. 

"He annoyed me. Saying you can't do this and can't do that" Flynn said. 

"Me and Robert made plans with Liv and as a family we do them together. I wasn't going to cancel on them and Robert even told you that" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I guess it just came across as he says what you can and can't do" Flynn replied. 

"Believe me Robert doesn't tell me what to do. You had no right throwing them back in his face" Aaron said. 

"Look I'm sorry. Why don't I buy you a drink and make up for it?" Flynn said. 

"I don't want anything from you. I'm off to find Robert. I won't let one idiot make me loose everything" Aaron said and walked off. 

Aaron arrives at the scrapyard and sees Adam and Vic talking. 

"Alright Vic? You seen Robert?" Aaron asked as he walked over. 

"He stayed over last night. Stormed out this morning. Just came to see if he was here" Vic replied. 

"Whys he stormed out?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Just like you said. It doesn't sound like Flynn so he got mad I agreed with ya" Vic said. 

"Guess I'm not the only one who owes him an apology then eh? I've just seen Flynn. Robert wasn't lying" Aaron said. 

"Oh my god. So he was really telling the truth?" Victoria asked shocked. 

"Yeah. When he gets back tell him I know. I want to make it up to him" Aaron said and walked into the portacabin.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives at the pub with an unexpected guest.   
> Aaron's jealousy puts his relationship in even more trouble.

Aaron's upset he hasn't been able to speak to Robert. He never wanted to doubt Robert and now he has he's never regretted anything more in his life. 

Aaron's sat in a booth at the pub with Victoria and Adam. Victoria is another person who owes Robert an apology and Aaron knows if Vic's there he'll feel less nervous. 

"Oh my where is he?" Aaron said upset. 

"Calm down mate" Adam said. 

"Adam don't tell me to calm down. For all I know he could be anywhere" Aaron said frustrated. 

"He probably needs to calm down. You'll see he'll be back here making heart eyes at you before you know it" Victoria said earning a confused look off Aaron. 

"Or someone else" Adam piped up. 

"You what?" Aaron replied confused. Adam pointed and as Aaron followed in the direction he saw Robert stood at the bar speaking to another man. 

"Wh-"

"Who's that?" Aaron asked looking at Victoria. 

"Don't ask me. Probably a client" Victoria said.

"Yeah. Because you go in the pub where your boyfriend is with a client and totally blank him" Aaron said. 

"Aaron will you stop worrying? I'm sure he'll be over soon" Victoria said. Aaron's not convinced Roberts speaking to a client. He never brings his clients into the pub. 

 

An hour later Roberts still talking to the same bloke laughing and joking. Adam and Victoria have tried to calm him down and reassure him but he's not having any of it. 

"Is he really ready for another relationship? Technically we've not even broke up. We've just had an argument" Aaron said. 

"Aaron we all know Rob isn't seeing someone else. He loves ya" Vic said. 

"He's been sat in here well over an hour Vic and not once looked in this direction or even spoke to us" Aaron said. 

"Well we're not exactly in his good books are we?" Victoria said. 

"Right that's it" Aaron said and stood up annoyed. 

"Wait where you going?" Victoria asked. 

"Where does it look like? Taking back what's mine" Aaron said and stormed over to Robert. 

"Robert a word" Aaron said. Robert couldn't bare to look at Aaron. 

"I'm busy" Robert said. 

"Want me to do this here do ya?" Aaron replied. 

"Aaron whatever you want. I'm busy. We can talk when I've got time" Robert said trying to avoid eye contact. 

"What so you don't have time to come home so we can sort this out but you have time to go and pull the next bloke you lay eyes on?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron I-"

"No you know what? I've been feeling angry at myself. Feeling guilty because Flynn backed your story and told me the truth. I've been going out of my mind hoping that maybe just maybe you'll come home so I can apologise. But oh no. I make one mistake and you pull the nearest thing to ya" Aaron said. 

"Youve got the wrong idea" the man piped up. 

"Why don't you keep it shut? I wasn't speaking to you" Aaron said angry. 

"You don't need to be jealous. I don't plan on taking him away" the man said. 

"Jealous? Yeah no I'm not jealous mate. I just don't appreciate my boyfriend walking in here with someone else when we've still got issues to talk about" Aaron said amused. 

"Aaron just leave it. I'll talk to ya when I'm not busy" Robert said. 

"No Robert. We need to talk and we need to talk now." Aaron said. 

"Talk? You want to talk? Okay Aaron let's talk. How about how I've done nothing but be there for you through everything and everytime you throw that back in my face? Or how about you not believing a word I say?" Robert said. 

"Rober-"

"Save it Aaron. Look I'm sorry about this Brian. We'll have to sort this another day. I need to go" Robert said and walked out. The man looked at Aaron. 

"What?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"You know what he's been doing all afternoon?" Brian said. 

"I don't need to know the ins and outs" Aaron said. 

"All I've heard all afternoon Aaron this Aaron that. How you've changed his life for the better. Sometimes I get annoyed when my clients go on about their partners but him? He hasn't a constant grin on his face whenever he thinks about you" Brian said. 

"I'm an estate agent. There's a house in this village Robert wants to buy. Something about his own little family with you and a little girl? Said despite you being the one that messed up he still couldn't imagine his life without you. We was finalising the deal today so he could surprise ya" Brian said. Aaron's faced dropped. 

"I-"

"Just save it yeah? You've got a man that adores you and cherishes the ground you walk on. The only thing you need to do now is fight for him. Don't let every word he said about you be a lie" he said and walked off. 

Aaron's filled with guilt anger but most of app regret. But now he knows he has to fight for Robert and he'll do whatever it takes to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert opens up to Chas.   
> Aaron drowns his sorrows.

Roberts sat in Victoria's - who immediately followed him home after the drama in the pub. He knew the door bell rang but he was to busy thinking about Aaron and Victoria went. 

Victoria walks in the kitchen with Chas. 

"Rob you've got a visitor" Vic said. Robert looked up and saw Chas as Victoria left. 

"I'm not in the mood to talk" Robert said. 

"Don't talk then. Listen" Chas said as she sat down. 

"What's going on with you and Aaron? You're here upset and use haven't been the same for a few days. He's over there crying" Chas said. 

"And I'm meant to feel sorry for him?" Robert asked. 

"I know Aaron isn't perfect and believe me I've seen sides of him to prove that but whatever you two argued about it can be fixed. Can't it?" Chas said. 

"I don't know. Not this time" Robert said. 

"He loves the bones of you Robert" Chas said. 

"Yeah and I love him too." Robert said. 

"So why aren't you two together arguing and then snogging each other's faces off like it never happened?" Chas asked. 

"Flynn said some things. About the affair and the shooting. Aaron didn't believe me but Flynn admitted it" Robert said. 

"So what's the problem? I'm sure Aaron wants to apologise" Chas said. 

"I was in the pub with another bloke" Robert said. Chas glared at him. 

"Not like that. Aaron thought I'd moved on to someone but I hadn't" Robert said. 

"And?" Chas asked. 

"It was an estate agent. I wanted to buy Mill cottage for me Aaron and Liv but Aaron jumped to the wrong conclusion and just stormed over accusing me of all sorts" Robert said. 

"Well can you blame him?" Chas asked softly. 

"No I can't. But he can't keep thinking I'm going to run off with someone else" Robert said. Chas looked at Robert feeling sorry for him - for once. 

"In the past I-" Robert let out a breath. 

"In the past being with someone never meant anything to me. I never cared about anyone but myself. But this time it's different. I love Aaron. God I even love Liv like she's my own sister. I just wanted us three to have our own family home" Robert said upset. 

"And you still can" Chas said. 

"Can we? I get why he gets scared I do but I'd never hurt him because if I ever hurt him again I'd hate myself even more then I did the last time" Robert said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I've never felt more wanted then I do with him. My own Dad didn't even make me feel wanted but Aaron? He makes me want to actually get up in the morning and smile because I've got something good in my life" Robert said. 

"This is you two all over though isn't it? Your life together will never be peaceful. You'll argue and probably spend time apart but there's one thing that always brings you back together" Chas said. 

"And what's that?" Robert asked. 

"It's the fact that despite your wrong doings or his you love each other so much that no hatred can come into it. You've spent far too long getting your relationship on the right track to throw it all away" Chas said. 

"So what do I do?" Robert asked. 

"I can't decide that for you or Aaron even. But you've got to decide if everything you've been through has been worth it or not. Are you ready to fight for the pair of use?" Chas asked. Robert looked at Chas. 

"I'll leave you to think about it. But just remember. There's always something worth it" Chas said. Robert let out a little smile as Chas got up and left. 

 

Aaron's in the backroom drinking attempting to take his mind off Robert. Tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Flynn enters the backroom and Aaron looks up. 

"What do you want?" Aaron asked as he sniffed. 

"To apologise. I shouldn't of said what I said to Robert" Flynn said as he sat down. 

"No you shouldn't. But it doesn't matter no anyone. He's done with me so" Aaron said upset. 

"It's over?" Flynn asked. 

"Yeah. I guess it is." Aaron said quietly. 

"So what you going to do?" Flynn asked. 

"Nothing I can. Get wasted and pretend today never happened" Aaron said. 

"For the record he's an idiot if he throws you away" Flynn said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"Why don't you stay for a drink? I need some company and well a friend" Aaron said. 

"No talks about relationships eh?" Flynn said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"I've not got one to talk about" Aaron said handing Flynn a beer who smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make Aaron a bit of a mess up in this but don't worry it won't be for too long ☺️☺️☺️


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron receives a message.   
> Robert refuses to give up.

Aaron's sat in the backroom alone since Flynn left to meet up with Finn. He's been feeling down since things went downhill with Robert but all he wants is for everything to go back to normal. Aaron's phone buzzes and he sees he has a voicemail from the one person he didn't expect to leave him a message - Robert. Aaron dials the phone to listens to Roberts voicemail.

 

 

_"Aaron look. I know we've been distant and there's some issues we've got but I want to talk to ya. No matter what happens between us though I do love ya. I always will. I'll come home tomorrow so we can talk. I love you"_

Aaron smiles at the sound of Roberts voice. He knows a chat with Robert could help them try and get back on track but he also knows they'll still need to deal with issues.

 

 

Roberts sat in the kitchen at Victoria's after sending a voicemail to Aaron. His phone buzzes and he sees Aaron's sent a message.

 

_"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too A x"_

 

Robert let's out a little smile. He knows so much could happen during a chat with Aaron but he's hoping for the best.

 

Victoria arrives in from work and decides to sit with Robert.

 

"Just left Adam in the pub with Aaron" Victoria said sitting down.

 

"How did he seem? Aaron I mean"  Robert asked.

 

"Believe it or not he seemed a lot cheerful. Does that have something to do with you?" Victorian replied.

 

"I'm going over tomorrow. So we can talk" Robert said.

 

"Well that's great. Do you think use will sort it?" Victoria asked.

 

"There's a lot we need to talk about first" Robert said.

 

"But do you want to?" Victoria asked.

 

"I wouldn't go round if I didn't" Robert said.

 

"Is this what you want Robert? 100%? Because you know it's never going to be easy with you and Aaron. I love the pair of use together and if I'm honest I hate you two apart. But Liv's involved too. If use to want t-"

 

"Vic I've thought about it all. I fought to much to get Aaron back and we've been through a lot. I'll go ever there we'll talk and then I'll make sure he knows I'm not willing to give up. It's his choice now" Robert said.

 

"And if he decides use need to end it?" Victoria asked.

 

"I won't force him to stay with me. But I won't give up. I've spent far too long finding someone I want because I love them. I won't let him go. No matter what" Robert said standing up and walking out.

 

Victoria smiled as she watched her brother leave. She knows there's one thing in this world Roberts good at - Loving Aaron.

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron fusses over Robert coming over.   
> Robert and Aaron talk about their issues.

Aaron's looking forward to seeing Robert and them finally talking about their issues. He wants everything to go well and despite being happy he'll finally be able to talk to Robert he's still worrying. 

Aaron rushes into the backroom where Liv Charity and Chas are both sat eating breakfast. 

"How do I look?" Aaron asked. 

"Erm like you do everyday?" Chas said confused. 

"Grumpy" Liv muttered but it didn't go unnoticed by Aaron. 

"Liv I can't be doing with your comments today" Aaron said. 

"You're acting like you and Robert are going on a first date" Charity said letting out a little laugh. 

"Look I just want everything to be good. I want to look good so he doesn't look at me and want to give up" Aaron said. 

"Love you're worrying over nothing. A good chat maybe even an argument will sort you two right out. It always does doesn't it?" Chas said.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm just overthinking" Aaron said letting out a sigh. 

"A good chat and use two will be right as rain" Chas said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"Any chance you three could disappear before he comes over?" Aaron asked. 

"Why? It's funny when you two attempt a good cheesy talk" Charity said amused. 

"Shut it Charity and let's go sort out the mess we couldn't be bothered sorting last night eh?" Chas said standing up. 

"Fine. But if I hear raised voices I'm making everyone go quiet" Charity replied standing up. Chas give Charity a glare but Charity didn't care. Charity walks out with Chas behind her. 

"Liv come on. You can help us. Might even earn yourself some money" Chas said. 

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need a chat with Aaron" Liv said. Chas looked at Aaron and he nodded with approval so Chas left. 

"Is everything going to be alright between you two?" Liv asked. Aaron sighed. 

"I hope so" Aaron replied. 

"I don't want you to break up. I know me and Robert haven't always got on but it's not the same without him" Liv said. 

"Liv I promise ya. I'll try my best. We won't give up on him alright?" Aaron said. Liv nodded and Aaron let out a little smile as Liv went to leave. 

"Don't stop fighting Aaron" Liv said. 

"Don't worry. I don't plan to" Aaron said. Liv smiled at her brother and left as he nervously waits for Robert. 

 

Aaron's sat in the backroom when Robert walks in. Aaron immediately looks up. 

"Robert you came" Aaron said. 

"Said I would didn't I?" Robert said sitting opposite Aaron. 

"So whys it so quiet in here?" Robert asked. 

"I wanted them to be out whilst we talked. Liv's helping Mum" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

"So how've you been?" Aaron asked. 

"Not good" Robert replied. 

"I'm sorry. I should of believed ya" Aaron said. 

"I understand why you didn't believe me. I've not exactly always been truthful have I?" Robert replied. 

"But what sort of person am I not trusting ya?" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I've lied so much to you in the past. I knew when we got together it wasn't going to be easy" Robert said. 

"It never is though is it? Me and you. We're never going to be easy Robert" Aaron said. 

"Why did you think I was with that guy as in together?" Robert asked. 

"Normally when we argue we're fine a few minutes later. But when you storm out and I don't see ya for ages I just expect you to go and find someone else" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I've told you. I love you and no one else. Apart from speaking with Brian about the house I've been sat at Vic's hurt because as much as I wanted to just come over here and hug ya you hurt me by just jumping to conclusions" Robert said. 

"I know and I'm sorry I-"

"When I was with Chrissie I could go out to a business meeting and dread going home. I cared more about the business then what I had at home but now it's different." Robert said. 

"Different how?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I sit in a business meeting bored thinking about you. The minute it ends I look forward to coming home to you and Liv. In my eyes Lachlan wasn't important to me but Liv is. My life with Chrissie came across to perfect" Robert said. 

"But isn't that what most people want? A perfect life" Aaron replied. 

"Yes they do but it's also the life that isn't perfect that makes people happier" Robert said. 

"Liv doesn't want you to go" Aaron said. 

"She said that?" Robert asked confused. 

"Yeah. You two are more like brother and sister then me and her the way use argue" Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"She spent her life with one person and now her childhood has affected her. Sandra texts me all the time saying despite not being able to see it she knows Liv's in the best place she's ever been in" Aaron said. Robert looked at Aaron. 

"That's not just because of me. It's because of you two. We've done it together. We've changed her life Robert. Sometimes I wish at her age I had an older brother and others to change my life like that" Aaron said. 

"She deserves to feel good Aaron. You do too" Robert said. 

"So what do you wanna do Robert? I don't want to loose ya. We spent to long getting where we are" Aaron said. 

"We've got problems Aaron. I know you love me Aaron and I love you." Robert said with tears in his eyes. Aaron had tears in his eyes worrying what Robert was doing. 

"I don't want that perfect life Aaron. I don't want to be that perfect couple who don't go through anything. I want to come home from a stressful day at work and realise that no matter how stressful work is what I have at home is worth working my butt. I want to come home to you attempting to be strict with Liv then me having to step in because you're too soft. I want to be able to stand and argue with the person I love but make up because despite what we go through what we have is worth the tears. The arguments" Robert said and looked Aaron in the eyes. 

"I want you and Liv. Our messed up family that probably have more downs then ups" Robert said. Aaron let out a little smile as he and Robert stood up and jumped into each other's arms. 

"I love you so much" Aaron whispered. 

"I love you too" Robert said holding Aaron tight. Aaron pulled apart but arms still around Robert. 

"So this house?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. It was a stupid idea I know" Robert said. 

"No. I was actually going to say are you still up for it?" Aaron replied smiling. 

"What are you serious?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong I do love me mum but it's time we started a fresh now with Liv. Give her a proper family home" Aaron said letting out a little smile. Robert smiled. 

"Brian won't run a mile when he sees me will he?" Aaron asked. 

"No. The deals already done. Although there's a lot of work on it that needs doing before we move in. Its Mill a cottage" Robert said. 

"Well let's do it then. Well I'll get Adam to help actually. You and that sort of stuff aren't a good mix" Aaron said. Robert rolled his eyes. Aaron and Robert smiled as they shared several kisses. Liv burst through the door.

"See you two have made up then?" Liv said jumping on the couch. Aaron and Robert pulled apart. 

"Why aren't you helping me mum?" Aaron asked. 

"Finished what I needed to do ages ago" Liv said. 

"Right w-wait have you been stood out there listening to us?" Aaron replied. 

"Maybe. So is it happening then? We're like moving out and having our own place? Like an actual house?" Liv asked. 

"Me and Robert are. You're staying here" Aaron joked. 

"Don't wind her up. You're coming with us" Robert said. 

"Cool. I do get a big room right?" Liv asked. 

"Pretty sure the biggest room will be ours." Aaron said. 

"Yeah. Pretty sure I also heard Robert saying it needs a lot of work. Therefor I get to pick how my room goes" Liv said letting out a little smile. Robert and Aaron smiled and shared a kiss. Liv looked on as she saw her brother and boyfriend loved up. She needs them both - even if she doesn't admit it sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn confronts Aaron.   
> Vic gives Robert and Aaron an idea.

After finally talking about their issues Robert and Aaron wanted some alone time but Victoria managed to persuade them to have a drink whilst Liv was out with Gabby. 

Aaron and Robert are sat in a booth with Vic sharing little kisses and smiling with each other. Flynn walks in and sees Aaron and Robert and walks over to Adam who's waiting for the drinks. 

"I see them two have made up then?" Flynn said. Adam looked over at Aaron and Robert and then back to Flynn. 

"Yeah. Can't keep up with em" Adam said.

"Like that a lot then?" Flynn asked. 

"Yeah. Too much if you ask me" Adam said. 

"I thought they was done for good if I'm honest" Flynn said. 

"Then two? You're joking aren't ya. They argue a lot but believe me mate nothing could ever break them apart for good. Too soppy in love" Adam said laughing. Flynn let out a little smile when Finn walked in. 

"Get the drinks in then" Finn said. Flynn looked as he saw Aaron go to the loo. 

"Yeah. You get em in. Need the loo" Flynn said. Finn nodded as Flynn left and followed Aaron. 

 

Flynn walks in the bathroom and sees Aaron. 

"You two made up then?" Flynn asked. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said nervously not wanting Robert to catch him talking to Flynn. 

"Didn't expect that. Thought you said he was done with ya?" Flynn asked. 

"I thought he was but I guess not" Aaron said. 

"Why are you with him Aaron? He clearly makes you unhappy" Flynn said. 

"What? No he doesn't" Aaron said confused. 

"Really? So crying and drinking the other night that was just him making you happy was it?" Flynn said. 

"We had an argument that bad I thought I'd lost him. He makes me happier then anyone ever has" Aaron said. 

"It won't last y'know? You and him. You convinced yourself the other night he was done" Flynn said. 

"Couples row to the point they think it's over. And you can say it won't last all you want but I think we've proven we still fight for each other" Aaron said. 

"I'm disappointed in you Aaron. I thought you was better then being taken for a mug" Flynn said. 

"I've not got the energy to argue with ya Flynn. I love Robert and will keep him till he says otherwise. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go out there and spend sometime with my boyfriend" Aaron said. Flynn stepped infront of Aaron. 

"You know where I am when he messes up" Flynn said. Aaron looked Flynn in the eyes. 

"Nah. I don't. Because when he messes up? I won't go searching for anybody else. This isn't what it was like with Jackson. I won't make that mistake again" Aaron said. 

"And what mistake would that be?" Flynn asked. 

"You. Now do one" Aaron said and walked out. Flynn clenched his fist. 

 

Aaron Robert Victoria and Adam are all sat laughing and joking in a booth. Aaron can feel Flynns eyes on him but hes hoping Robert doesn't. 

"So you two I know you've kind sorted everything out now but what've you come up with to help use communicate better?" Victoria asked. 

"Vic what's this got to do with you?" Robert asked. 

"I'm just asking. For example when's the last time you went on a date?" Victoria asked. Robert and Aaron give Victoria a confused look. 

"Please don't tell me you've never been on a date? Like a proper date" Victoria said. 

"Do we look like the sort of people to go on a date?" Aaron asked. 

"No but every couple needs date night. Eh Adam?" Victoria said. 

"Well not every couple babe" Adam said. 

"Maybe use would be better if you had date nights" Victoria said. 

"We do work y'know? And have Liv" Aaron said. 

"I'm sure Liv can cope a few hours on her own" Victoria said. 

"Oh she can. But it's the headache of hearing what she's done that WE can't cope with" Robert said. 

"Fair point. But I'm sure Chas would have Liv or maybe even me and Adam" Victoria said. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and smiled. 

"Y'know what? Vic you make a good point" Robert said. 

"I know I do. Told you I was the brainier one" Victoria said smiling. 

"So is next weekend alright?" Robert asked. 

"Next weekend what?" Victoria asked. 

"You and Adam having Liv?" Robert asked. 

"Well not bec-"

"You've just said me mum or you and Adam. Me mum has the pub to run so it looks like you and Adam have volunteered" Aaron said smiling. 

"But me and Adam are going to see a rom com next weekend" Victoria said. 

"Well like you said every couple needs a date night right? Me and Robert have never had one. You and Adam have had loads" Aaron said. Victoria sighed. 

"Fine. But you owe us" Victoria said. 

"Yeah. More babysitting duties" Robert said smiling. Victoria rolled her eyes and began talking to Adam. 

"She does realise we won't actually go on a date doesn't she?" Aaron whispered. 

"No. But Liv free for a few hours will be good. We'll just have to make up some amazing story about how it went" Robert said quietly. Aaron let out a little laugh and kissed Robert.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has a few truths for Flynn.  
> Aaron and Robert plan their first anniversary.

Aaron and Robert have been back on track now for a few weeks. Everything going great between them and they've even started the work on the house. Aaron enlisted help off Adam and Pete and the house is coming along nicely. Since Robert isn't great with the whole decorating and DIY Aaron still made sure he had his input so they've got colours and furniture all sorted. Liv decided on her own colour and furnitures for her room and she's excited the smallest bedroom isn't as small as she expected. 

 

Flynn and Finn are sat at the bar in the pub and Flynn can't take his eyes off Aaron and Robert who seemed more loved up then ever. 

"What's so special about him?" Flynn asked. 

"What? Who?" Finn asked confused. 

"Robert? Whys Aaron so into him?" Flynn asked. 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Finn snapped. 

"What's wrong with you? You've not been in a good mood since we got here" Flynn said. 

"Are you serious? I thought we was meant to be spending time together but instead you can't take your eyes off Aaron and Robert" Finn said. 

"Look I'm sorry I just don't understand what he sees in him. I mean the affair and the shooting you told me about. That didn't sound good" Flynn said. 

"It's not about the past though is it?" Finn said. 

"Who'd want to be with someone who puts them through that?" Flynn asked. 

"Someone's who's so madly in love with ya that no matter what it's still worth fighting for" Finn said. 

"Ya what?" Flynn asked confused. 

"Been through the ringers those two. Aaron comes across as this tough guy but around him that's when you see him at the happiest" Finn said. 

"But t-"

"But nothing Flynn. Yes they've had it hard but I've told you what they've been through and they've got it right. Everything they've been through but they still look at each other like they've only just met. What I'd give to have someone love and protect me the way those to do with each other. They get it wrong but they've got each other right" Finn said and stormed out. Flynn rolled his eyes and followed Finn. 

 

Aaron and Robert are enjoying a drink with Victoria and Adam. 

"We should do this more often" Aaron said smiling. 

"What?" Victoria asked confused. 

"Us four. Having a drink together it's nice. Me and Aaron enjoy you're company don't we Aaron" Robert said. Aaron nodded smiling. 

"What are you two after?" Victoria asked confused. 

"Nothing. Can't we enjoy time with use both?" Robert said. 

"No. You two prefer it alone. So out with it" Adam said. 

"Well Robert was think-"

"No we was thinking" Robert said giving him a glare. 

"We was thinking if you two would do us a massive favour on Friday. We will love use forever if you do" Aaron said. 

"Babysit Liv" Robert blurted out. 

"Robert you're meant to sweeten them up first" Aaron said. 

"Why? We wanted a night in to ourselves" Adam said. 

"You can always do it on Saturday" Aaron said. 

"Why Friday though?" Victoria asked. 

"It's our anniversary so we want to spend it alone" Aaron said. 

"Right and what exactly do you have planned?" Victoria asked. Aaron and Robert shared a look. 

"You want us to babysit but you have no plans?" Victoria asked. 

"Well we'll think of something. But please I'm begging ya" Robert said. 

"Fine. But you owe us" Victoria said rolling her eyes. Aaron and Robert smiled. 

"You two are the best" Aaron said smiling. 

"What we actually going to do?" Robert whispered. 

"Well I don't know do I? But even if it's nothing we get it alone right?" Aaron whispered. Robert smiled and kissed Aaron.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert talk about their relationship.   
> Aaron gets an idea when he overhears a conversation.

Aaron and Robert are sat in a booth spending some alone time together. Tomorrow their spending their first anniversary together as a proper couple. 

"How have I coped with you for a year?" Aaron asked smirking. 

"Oh charmin'. What about me coping with you? The moodiest person on the planet." Robert said. 

"I'm not moody" Aaron said confused. 

"Yes you are. You have a lot to smile about and you still don't" Robert said. 

"And what do I have to smile about?" Aaron asked. 

"Well me for starters. You got lucky" Robert said. 

"Big headed git" Aaron said nudging Robert causing him to smile. Chrissie and Lawrence walked in the pub and Aaron couldn't help but stare. 

"It's mad you was with her two years ago" Aaron said. Robert looked over at Chrissie. 

"Yeah. The worst mistake I've ever made" Robert said. 

"Yeah now you think that but you didn't then" Aaron said. 

"Aaron don't go there" Robert said rolling his eyes. 

"I just don't understand it. I mean I'm happy don't get me wrong but two years ago you was engaged now you're with me" Aaron said. 

"Yeah well things change. Apart from your moods" Robert said. Aaron nudged Robert. 

"Robert I'm trying to be serious here. It is crazy right?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah I guess so" Robert said. 

"So did you think two years later you'd hate her and be sat here with me?" Aaron asked. 

"Why you asking me that?" Robert asked. 

"Robert just answer the question" Aaron said sighing. 

"No I thought I'd get bored of ya" Robert joked but Aaron's face fell. 

"Aaron I'm jokin" Robert said. 

"You better 'ad be" Aaron said. Robert shook his head. 

"Why you asking me this anyway?" Robert asked. 

"Well because it's just mad we've been together a year tomorrow" Aaron said. 

"Bet you never thought that would happen eh?" Robert asked. 

"No. I'm surprised we've made it a year and I've not killed ya" Aaron joked. Robert smiled. 

"But I'm happy" Aaron said. 

"Yeah?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. Everything that's happened it's just nice to have something normal for a change" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

"Well I'm happy too" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"Just promise me one thing" Robert said. 

"I'm not sending Liv off to boarding school next time she misbehaves" Aaron said. Robert laughed. 

"As good as that sounds it's not that. Just promise me you won't give up on me. No matter how hard it gets" Robert said. 

"I promise" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

"Me too" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"We have been through a lot haven't we?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. We have" Robert said. 

"I'm happy we went through it all through. Made us better people" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. I guess it did" Robert said letting out a little smile. 

"As much as I hate how smug you are or how arrogant you can be I do love ya y'know" Aaron said. 

"I know. I love you too" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"So we both have to promise now every argument we have or every argument you cause we're not allowed to just walk away right?" Aaron said. 

"I love how you say me causing arguments" Robert said. 

"Just promise me Robert" Aaron said. 

"Fine. I promise whenever you're in a mood I'll act like you're not trying to start an argument" Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

"So to many more years to come?" Robert asked holding his glass towards Aaron's. 

"Many more years to come" Aaron said smiling toasting with Robert. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss. 

"I love you" Robert said. 

"I love you too" Aaron said smiling sharing several kisses with Robert. 

 

A few hours later Aaron's sat in the cafe with Liv who he promised tea since Robert had a last minute emergency at work. Aaron ended up getting frustrated with getting the new house up and ready so Adam ended up recruiting Ross to help him and Pete with the work. Aaron hasn't bothered asking about the about the new house but Adam promised he'd keep him updated. 

 

Aaron's trying to text Robert but he soon finds himself earwigging into Laurel Andy Dougs conversation. Ashley recently passed away after his dementia got worse and its the first time she's been out the house. 

"So how are you holding up?" Doug asked. 

"Well I'm dealing with it. Arthur Gabby and Dotty need me to be strong" Laurel said. 

"Talk to me love. I'm not them" Doug said. 

"I just miss him so much Dad. It's like I've had half of me just ripped away" Laurel said upset. 

"He honestly was everything to me. The best husband and Dad. How do we all move forward from this?" Laurel asked. 

"You take one day at a time love. Take aslong as you need to grieve" Doug said. 

"When I picked Dotty up from nursery the other day one of the mums was wishing their baby's father away. How could she do that?" Laurel asked. 

"Sometimes parenting is hard" Doug said. 

"I know but what I'd do for my kids to have one last day with Ashley. I hope people in this village learn to appreciate their loved ones. I've lost my soulmate and my husband. People should just take every opportunity they can" Laurel said. 

 

Liv noticed Aaron was distracted. 

"Aaron?" Liv said. Aaron snapped out of it. 

"Sorry what?" Aaron replied. 

"You're miles away. You okay?" Liv asked. 

"I'm fine. How do you fancy a bit of a late trip into town?" Aaron asked. 

"Erm it's a school night?" Liv said. 

"I know but I've just had an idea of what to get Robert for our anniversary and I want you to help me" Aaron said. 

"Fine. Let me just finish this" Liv said. 

"No leave that. We'll grab something from town" Aaron said standing up. Liv rolled her eyes and followed Aaron out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comforts a worried Liv.   
> Adam surprises Robert.

Aaron managed to get Robert to believe he'd be late by saying Liv had detention after school and Aaron was over the moon when Liv agreed to accompany him. 

Aaron and Liv stop outside a jewellers but on the opposite side is the shop Robert always shops for shirts. 

"He doesn't need anymore shirts Aaron. The ones he has are bad enough" Liv said. 

"I'm not going there" Aaron replied. 

"So where we going then?" Liv asked confused. 

"There" Aaron said pointing at the jewellers. 

"I don't think Robert is one for chains" Liv said confused. 

"Not for a chain. For a ring" Aaron said nervously. 

"What as in-"

"Yeah. An engagment ring" Aaron said. 

"You can't be serious? You can't marry Robert" Liv said. 

"What? Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"You just can't" Liv said and stormed out the car. 

"Liv wait up" Aaron said as he chased his little sister who found a bench. 

"Liv what's the problem?" Aaron asked standing infront of his sister. 

"You can't marry Robert I'm sorry you just can't" Liv said upset. 

"Why not? I thought you liked 'im? You will wanted us together not that long ago" Aaron said confused. 

"I do like him" Liv said. 

"Then what's the problem?" Aaron asked sitting next to his little sister. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Liv said. 

"No" Aaron said confused. 

"You'll get married and then you'll just want to have a married life with Robert without be hanging around. You'll send me to Dublin" Liv said upset. 

"Is that what you think?" Aaron said quietly. 

"No I know it will happen. No one wants to be married looking after their little sister" Liv said upset. 

"Well I do" Aaron said. Liv had tears in her eyes as she looked at Aaron. 

"Me and Robert know just how settled you are here. We'd never send you away" Aaron said. 

 

"Really?" Liv asked. 

"Really. We was apart far too long for me to send you over to Dublin. Liv we have this crazy new start to look forward to. Our new house which will be a family home. Whether you like it or not you're part of our family now." Aaron said. 

"Do you honestly think we'd buy a house let you have your own room and then me bring you to help me if I just wanted to send you away? Liv I've involved you because it matters. You're going to be a massive part of this" Aaron said. 

"Promise?" Liv said wiping her eyes. 

"I promise ya. You're going nowhere. Me you and Robert are a team isn't that what we always say?" Aaron said. Liv nodded. 

"We have a new home. Just ours no one else's." Aaron said. Liv let out a little smile. 

"Okay" Liv said. 

"So we good?" Aaron asked. Liv nodded. Aaron smiled and stood up. 

"What made you want to ask anyway?" Liv asked. 

"I overheard Laurel in the cafe. She lost her husband and she was right. You have to make the most of what you've got" Aaron said. 

"Even if that means spending the rest of your life with Robert?" Liv joked standing up. 

"Yes. I wouldn't change his smug face for anything" Aaron said smiling. 

"Alright no need to get soppy. We getting this ring then?" Liv said. Aaron nodded as him and Liv began to walk off. 

 

Roberts sat in a booth waiting for Liv and Aaron to get back when Adam approaches and sits opposite him. 

"Just the man I'm looking for" Adam said. 

"You're married to my sister and I'm with your best mate. Sorry" Robert said. 

"Oh ha ha. No listen Vic told me you was struggling to get Aaron a present for your anniversary so I come with good news" Adam said. 

"And?" Robert asked. 

"Follow me. You'll like this" Adam said smiling. Robert confused as ever followed Adam. 

Adam and Robert are walking towards Mill Cottage. 

"Adam what w-" Robert stopped as he entered the house. 

"Woah this is amazing" Robert said shocked. 

"Wanna see the rest of it?" Adam asked. Robert nodded. 

 

Adam showed Robert the bedroom which he and Aaron would have. Similar setting to their room at the pub. There's a picture on their bedside table of Aaron and Robert smiling at each other which Vic sneakily took. 

Adam led Robert to their front room which was just a basic beige colour which was exactly what the pair decided. There's family photos. Photos of both the Dingles and the Sugdens. Several of Aaron and Robert. There was a big one of the wall of Aaron Robert and Liv from their trip to wales last year. 

"This is mint. Is it all finished?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. When Vic told me you didn't know what to get Aaron I stopped texting him about the house and figured you could give him these as a present" Adam said handing Robert the keys. 

"Adam I honestly don't know how to thank you Ross and Pete for this" Robert said. 

"Buy us a pint and we'll call it even" Adam said. Robert nodded. 

"So where is loverboy then?" Adam asked. 

"Out with Liv. They'll be back soon" Robert said still amazed. 

"Well buy me a pint and wait for him. I can't wait for him to see this tomorrow" Adam said. 

"Yeah. Me too" Robert said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a Robron wedding!!! All though there's been two proposals I do hope they do it properly I'd love to see a bended knee proposal 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Roberts anniversary arrives.   
> Aaron has a question for Diane.

A year. A year today Aaron and Robert have been a proper couple. Aaron woke up to an empty bed this morning and presumed Robert had an early start. Last night he and Liv struggled to hide the proposal from Robert so both ended up going bed early to stop any sort of revelation.

 

Aaron walks in the kitchen where Chas and Liv are sat having breakfast.

 

"Happy anniversary love" Chas said smiling.

 

"Cheers" Aaron said noticing a book and a card on the table.

 

"They off Robert?" Aaron asked.

 

"I presume so. They have your name on them" Chas said.

 

Aaron walked over and sat with Liv and Chas opening the card. A year later seeing the word "boyfriend" made him smile. Aaron opened the card and began reading the words. 

 

_"To Aaron ,_

 

_Im sorry I couldn't be here this morning I had to rush off for a meeting but I promise I'll make it up to. If someone would of told me two years ago where we'd we right now I know we both would of laughed. You're the most strongest and amazing man I know and I've never felt so lucky to have you in my life. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that there was something different about you and I was right. You have changed my life so much and I couldn't be more grateful. I know we've been through the ringers over the past couple of years but in the end we did it. I've had the best year of my life being with you and I can't wait for the other years to come. I love you so much and I couldn't imagine living life without you. I've got you two presents but I can't show you the second one just yet. The first one is me showing you how much I love you and despite how messed up we are we still made it. Happy anniversary. I love you so much. Robert x"_

 

Aaron smiles and picks up the book. He opens the first page and sees _"A year of The messed up Man and The Dirty Grease Monkey_  ". Aaron let's out a little laugh and begins flicking through pages. He sees pictures of him and Robert throughout the first year. He smiles as he continues flicking through when he sees another page with writing. At this point Liv  and Chas are both looking. _"The journey of the messed up family"._

 

As Aaron flicks through he sees family photos of him Robert and Liv. Some from wales but also sly ones he got Victoria to take. There's a few from Christmas and New Year's Eve. 

"That is so cheesy" Liv said. Aaron smiled. 

 

"That's lovely" Chas said as Aaron closed the book. 

 

"I'll be keeping that forever" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

 

"So what've you got Robert?" Chas said. 

 

"Mum I know Liv's probably already told you" Aaron said looking at Liv. 

 

"She forced it out of me" Liv said. 

"Oh love. I'm so happy and I've spread the word" Chas said. Aaron give her a glare. 

 

"You've done what?" Aaron said. 

 

"Not like that. Just text the family. Robs family to come to the pub for a little drink saying we've not got together in a while. Closed the pub tonight. Do it then" Chas said beaming. 

 

"Mum I wanted just Liv to be there" Aaron said. 

 

"Nonsense. I am not missing my only son getting engaged. I'm sure Diane wouldn't want to either" Chas said. 

 

"Yeah. I'm just heading over there to see her now" Aaron said standing up. 

 

"What for?" Chas asked. 

 

"So we can talk about girly stuff" Aaron said sarcastically. 

 

"What do you think it's for? To ask for her blessing" Aaron said. Chas smiled at Aaron. 

 

"What?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Nothing. Just wanted to know when my son got so committed" Chas said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

 

"Whatever. I'm going to see Diane. There's a card on the bed for Robert put it on the table for me" Aaron said. 

 

"No problem love" Chas said. 

 

"Right see use later then. Hopefully he says yes" Aaron said as he walked out. 

 

"You think he will?" Liv asked. 

 

"I know he will. Robert knows what he's got here" Chas said. Liv smiled. 

 

Aaron arrives at the B and B and sees Diane sat having a bru. She looks up and sees Aaron walking towards her. 

 

"Oh hi Aaron pet you alright?" Diane asked. 

 

"Yeah you?" Aaron replied sitting opposite Diane. 

 

"Yeah. What's these drinks in aid of tonight? Your mum text me" Diane said. 

 

"Basically I had a surprise planned for Robert and Liv opened her gob and my mum wants everyone involved" Aaron said. Diane laughed. 

 

"Well that's Chas for ya. Anyway what do I owe this honour?" Diane asked. Aaron's nervous but decides to just come straight out with it. 

 

"I've come to ask for your blessing" Aaron asked nervously. 

 

"My blessing?" Diane asked confused. 

 

"I'm gonna ask Robert to marry me" Aaron said nervously. 

 

"Are you serious?" Diane asked shocked. 

 

"Yeah. I know we're not exactly the traditional type but I just wanted to ask ya. I know how much you mean to Robert" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron you don't need to ask. Whether it was a month down the line or a year you will always have my blessing" Diane said smiling. 

 

"Really?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Yes. You've changed him into a good man. I'd never refuse a blessing for someone who's changed Roberts life around" Diane said. 

 

"So that's a yes?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Of course it is pet. I'd be honoured to have you become a proper part of this family. And Liv. You both mean a lot to him" Diane said. Aaron smiled. 

 

"Thanks Diane. It mean so much" Aaron said. 

 

"It's my pleasure. Anyway congratulations on making it a year" Diane said. 

 

"Cheers. Listen I better go but you'll come for these drinks won't ya? I'm going to do it then" Aaron said standing up. 

 

"Of course I will pet. I wouldn't miss it" Diane said smiling. 

 

"Sweet. I'll see you tonight then" Aaron said. Diane nodded. 

 

"See you tonight" she said smiling as Aaron walked out. 

 

With the permission over with Aaron now has to ask Robert the biggest question he'll ever ask. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria surprises Aaron and Robert.

Roberts not seen Aaron today but he can't wait to see him later. Chas had text Robert telling him there's a family gathering between the Sugdens and Dingles because there's been one for a long time and Robert didn't mind. Him and Aaron didn't have specific plans for their anniversary apart from a pint. 

 

Robert walks into the backroom hoping to see Aaron but all he sees is a card signed for him. He walks over and sits at the table opening the card. A year later and seeing the word boyfriend is still crazy. He begins reading the card. 

 

_"To Robert ,_

_You'll probably tease me for this forever but it's not everyday you're celebrating a year with someone. Waking up to you everyday now knowing it's me you chose still shocks me but it's something I wouldn't change. I appreciate everything you do for me and our family and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I can't wait to celebrate this year with you because it's been crazy. I still question myself everyday as to why you chose me because I never thought I'd get so lucky. Every day with you is always better then the day before. I might not tell you this often but you honestly are the best thing that ever happened to me. Just seeing your face makes me day better even if it is smug. I can't wait to see you later and give you your present. I hope you like it. Thank you for never doubting me and coming into my life loving me even when I feel I don't deserve it. I love you so much and hopefully there's many more years to come. Love Aaron x"_

Robert smiled as he read his boyfriends card. One thing Aaron did get right is Robert would certainly never let the soppiness go. 

 

Roberts stood at the bar talking to Vic who's minding the bar whilst Chas gets some more barrels. 

 

"So where's loverboy then?" Vic asked. 

 

"On his way back" Robert said. 

 

"Well me and Adam got you a little something. I know it's not normally what happens on anniversaries but we're going to give it to you when Adam comes" Victoria said. Robert nodded. Aaron walked in and Robert abit up. Aaron walked right over to Robert giving his boyfriend a kiss. 

 

"Happy anniversary" Aaron whispered. 

 

"Happy Anniversary" Robert replied smiling kissing his boyfriend. Vic walked over with a piece of paper. 

 

"So now you're here Aaron I was telling Robert me and Adam have got you a little something" Victoria said. 

 

"You've got a spare room for Liv?" Aaron joked. Victoria shot Aaron a look. 

 

"No. It's something more special" Victoria said handing Robert the piece of paper. Aaron and Robert read the paper Vic handed to them. 

 

_"I'm sorry that this may overshadow your day_

_But there's a little something I need to say._

_I cant wait to see your face_

_and have a sleepover at your place_

_Theres a little surprise you have to know_

_we can finally meet only 9 months go._

 

_I will cry and sometimes be sad_

_and it may make you mad._

 

_There'll be times i'll smile and laugh._

_Sometimes I'll be bad but that means naff._

_this may come as a bit of a surprise_

_but I hope there's happiness in your eyes._

_Two people are happy and proud._

_But little do they know I'll be loud._

_You both will be my favourite two._

_Till we meet. Your little niece or nephew"_

 

Aaron and Robert looked at Vic shocked. 

 

"You're pregnant?" Robert asked. 

 

"Yeah. Found out last week" Vic said happily. 

 

"Oh my god. Come 'ere" Robert said running round the bar giving his sister a hug. 

 

"Congratulations Vic." Aaron said smiling. He knows what a baby means to Adam and Vic and he sees over the moon. 

 

"Yeah. Congratulations. So where's the Dad to be then?" Robert asked. 

 

"Telling Moira and Cain" Vic said. 

 

"I'm buzzing for ya Vic honestly" Aaron said smiling. Victoria smiled at her brother and Aaron. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert surprises Aaron.   
> Aaron's hurt when he overhears a conversation.

Robert and Aaron are all enjoying drinks with their families and friends. Robert was suspicious as to why it's just close ones having a drink together but she managed to convince him it was just another get together. 

Aaron and Robert are stood at the bar with nothing but smiles on their faces. Celebrating their year long relationship as a proper couple is nice but to have everyone happy for them who wouldn't have been two years ago make their relationship even better. 

"Come outside" Robert whispered. 

"Why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"So I can give you something. I don't want to do it in here." Robert whispered. Aaron rolled his eyes and followed Robert but Chas stopped them. 

"Where you two going?" Chas asked. 

"Robert wants a word. We'all be back in a sec" Aaron said. 

"Don't be to long." Chas said. Aaron nodded and followed his boyfriend out. 

 

"Robert what's so important?" Aaron asked as he followed his boyfriend. 

"This" Robert said handing Aaron a set of keys. 

"You do realise the house isn't ready yet don't ya?" Aaron replied. 

"No that's the thing. Adam stopped talking about it so I could give you them as an anniversary present. The house is done" Robert said. 

"Really?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. Wait till you see what they've done with it" Robert said guiding Aaron to their new home. 

Aaron walked in amazed at the house he and Robert now have together. Every room shocks him even more when he enters it. Robert notices Aaron with tears in his eyes. 

"What? Why you crying? Don't you like it?" Robert asked. 

"No it's not that. I just can't believe how much they've made it look like a proper family home" Aaron said emotionally. 

"It is a family home Aaron" Robert said with his hands cupping Aaron's face. 

"I know. I just can't believe two years ago we was hiding everything and now we're standing on our home" Aaron sniffed. 

"Good things come to those who wait Aaron. You deserve it. All of it" Robert said. 

"So do you" Aaron said softly. 

"Maybe. But you deserve this more then anyone. To think what you was doing this time last year and where you are now. Remember what I said after the verdict?" Robert said.

"What?" Aaron asked. 

"I told you to try and he happy. It wouldn't kill ya. And you have and you're still here" Robert said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"I know I say this all the time but I honestly am so proud of ya. You've come such a long way and if I could change back time I would of chose you two years ago" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"We're going to be okay aren't we? Like we have our home and we're happy nothing's going to take it all away?" Aaron asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Aaron we're gonna be fine. Since when did we ever let anything take things away from us?" Robert said. 

"Never" Aaron said quietly. 

"Exactly. This is a new start for us all now Aaron. Liv gets a proper home and you get to be happy." Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"I love you so much" Aaron whispered. 

"I love you too" Robert said. Aaron and Robert shared their first kiss in their new home. 

"Come on. We better get back before me mum sends out a search party" Aaron said pulling apart. 

"Yeah" Robert said and kissed Aaron as they left. 

 

Aaron and Robert arrive back and Chas shoots up. 

"Where the he'll have you two been? Don't say outside because I looked" Chas said. 

"We've been to the house. It's ready" Aaron said.

"What really? So we can finally move in?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah" Aaron said. Everyone smiled at Aaron and Robert because despite people's doubts and input it still amazes them how Robert and Aaron are so messed up but fit together so well. 

 

A few hours later Roberts sat with Vic waiting for Aaron to join them. Aaron nipped to the loo hoping to calm his nerves before proposing to Robert. He's finally read but the sound of Vic and Roberts voices distracts him and he decides to sneakily listen in. 

"So now you've made it a year when you putting a ring on his finger?" Vic asked. 

"Never?" Robert said. Aaron's face fell. 

"And why not?" Vic asked. 

"After my last marriage I'm not going through that again. Plus Aaron's hardly a commitment type is he? He's only just getting use to the fact I've chose him." Robert said. 

"But you two are well suited" Vic said. 

"We're together aren't we? That's enough. Don't need a ring on our fingers we're fine as we are" Robert said. Aaron sneakily walked out the pub after hearing that conversation. 

 

Aaron understands why Robert would think he's not marriage type but over the past year Aaron's been more committed then ever. He just hopes one day Robert can finally see him as marriage material.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron opens up to Diane about his relationship with Robert.   
> Diane has a few harsh words for Robert.

Ever since Aaron overheard Robert and Victoria yesterday he cant help but panic about how Robert sees their relationship. He managed to persuade Chas and Diane to let him do the proposal another time. This morning they spent moving into their new home. Aaron stayed quiet for most of it but Robert came to the conclusion he's hungover and didn't push it. 

 

Aaron's sat at the table in their new home looking through the photos Robert got done for their anniversary. There's a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Aaron shouted assuming it would be his mum. 

 

"Only me pet. Just come to check out the love nest" Diane said entering the house. 

"This is amazing" Diane said. 

"Yeah. Brew?" Aaron said standing up. 

"Go on then pet. Robert and Liv not around?" Diane asked taking a seat. 

"Roberts gone go work and Liv didn't fancy moving the stuff in so she's gone out with Gabby"' Aaron said boiling the kettle. 

"So how are you pet?" Diane asked concerned. 

"I'm fine" Aaron said shrugging it off. 

"Are you really though pet? One minute you're asking for my blessing the next minute you change your mind. Don't you want to marry Robert?" Diane said. Aaron sighed and took a seat opposite Diane.

"Yeah I do. It's him that doesn't" Aaron said. Diane looked at Aaron confused and Aaron sighed. 

"I overheard him and Vic talking yesterday. She asked him about marriage and he phobbed it off. Said we're fine as we are and I'm not marriage material" Aaron said. 

"Oh Aaron. I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean it" Diane said.

"He did. I just wish I would of known before I bought the stupid ring" Aaron said. Diane noticed the book on the table and picked it up. 

"What's this?" Diane asked. 

"Robert had it done for our anniversary. It's just pictures." Aaron said. Diane began going through the album. 

"It's not just pictures. These are memories" Diane said. 

"This is wonderful Aaron." Diane said. 

"Yeah" Aaron said. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it and if he did it doesn't mean anything. These pictures prove what you are to him" Diane said. 

"I understand I don't come across as commitment type but I just love him so much" Aaron said upset. 

"He loves you too pet. We can all see it" Diane said. 

"I remember his wedding to Chrissie. I told him I loved him and he still went ahead with it" Aaron said. 

"It's the worst mistake he ever made" Diane said. 

"I've never told him this but I watched him marry her hoping he'd turn round and say he couldn't do it or hoping one day he'd be saying those vows to me" Aaron said upset. 

"He will one day" Diane said. 

"Will he? Because from the way I heard no it he won't" Aaron said. 

"Do you honestly think you mean so little to Robert he wouldn't marry? Aaron your family aren't tough nuts don't get me wrong but even they see it" Diane said. 

"See what?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Just how well you both work. You've both have some ups and down don't get me wrong but you two would do anything to protect each other. The way you look at each other even a year into a relationship it's like you've only just met" Diane said. Aaron looked at Diane. 

"He saved me Diane. He saved me from myself" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"You saved him too" Diane said. Aaron let out a little smile just as Robert entered. 

"Aa-oh Diane. What you doing here?" Robert asked. 

"Just come to check out the house. It's lovely pet" Diane said smiling. Aaron stood. 

"Im gonna go see Adam" Aaron said wiping his eyes. He looked at Diane. 

"Thanks for that. I needed it" Aaron said. 

"I'll see you later" Aaron said kissing Robert as he left. 

"Is he alright?" Robert asked sitting in Aaron's place. 

"Well apart from you being a complete idiot he's fine" Diane said. 

"Why what've I done?" Robert asked confused. 

"Next time you want to tell Victoria Aaron isn't a marriage person and use are fine and don't need to get married make sure he doesn't hear it" Diane said. Robert looked shocked. 

"He heard that?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. The poor lad is hurt by it" Diane said. 

"I didn't mean anything bad by it" Robert said. 

"I know you didn't but it's him that needs to know. You got your anniversary present off him yet?" Diane replied. 

"No not yet" Robert said. 

"Well you won't be getting it after he heard that will ya?" Diane asked. Robert looked confused. 

"He was going to ask you Robert. He wanted to ask you to spend the rest of your life with him and then he changed his mind after hearing what you said" Diane said. 

"He w-"

"I've never seen that lad so content with his life. Even came to me for my blessing" Diane said. 

"He did?" Robert asked shocked. 

"Yeah. I happily gave it to him and he was on cloud nine ready to ask ya. Guess now he can't" Diane said. 

"I had no idea" Robert said upset. 

"That boy loves you and was willing to commit the rest of his life to you" Diane said. Diane handed Robert the book he gave Aaron. 

"Now look through that and see if that's what you want for the rest of your life" Diane said and walked out. Robert looked through the pictures of him and Aaron as tears rolled down his cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert speaks to Diane about Aaron.   
> Liv questions Aaron.

Roberts devastated Aaron overheard him and Victoria. It's not that he doesn't want to marry Aaron he just never imagined Aaron wanting to get married. He attempted to speak to Aaron last night but Aaron ended up going out with Adam. Robert stayed in looking after Liv and staying up hoping to speak to Aaron but Aaron continued to avoid a conversation and just went straight to bed telling Robert he'd speak to him in the morning. Robert was hoping Aaron would stick to that but Aaron quickly made his excuses to leave. 

 

Roberts sat at home finishing some paperwork when he hears a knock at the door. 

"Come in" he shouted. The door opened and Diane walked in. 

"It's just me pet." Diane said entering the kitchen. 

"Finally. I can't concentrate on this paperwork until I've talked to ya" Robert said. Diane sat opposite Robert. 

"What's up?" Diane asked. 

"Aaron. I think he's mad at me over the whole proposal thing" Robert said. 

"No surprise there" Diane said. 

"Everytime I attempt to talk to him he just comes up with excuses" Robert said. 

"Robert I care about you a lot pet but I don't blame him. He's really hurt by it" Diane said. 

"I know but how was I to know what he was planning?" Robert replied. Diane sighed. 

"I know. I guess use just need to talk to him" Diane said. 

"I've tried. I wanted to apologise but he just keeps making excuses" Robert said. 

"That boy finally feels settled Robert. He just wanted to make a commitment" Diane said. 

"I know and believe me nothing makes me more happy knowing it's me he wants that with. If he wants to get married then I'm all for it it's just me being scared" Robert said. 

"What you so scared of Robert?" Diane asked. 

"Aaron. He deserves everything. He's been through so much and I just want to make him happy" Robert said. 

"You do. He's the happiest any of us have seen him" Diane said. 

"I know it was stupid to have an affair and make him hurt during it but he honestly is the best thing I ever did" Robert said. 

"Well I can't argue with that" Diane said.

"When he told me about Gordon I just wanted to get him in my arms and never let him go" Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

"I saw him struggle everyday up until the verdict. I could see the fear in his eyes. If it wasn't for Aaron I would of killed Gordon the moment I found out" Robert said. Diane let out a little smile. 

"Aaron's one of the best people anyone could meet how could someone hurt him like that?" Robert said. 

"Some people just don't think" Diane said. 

"He's the best thing I ever did. For the first time in my life I actually feel like I've done something right with him and Liv" Robert said. 

"That's because you have pet" Diane said Robert let out a little smile. 

"So what you going to do?" Diane asked. 

"Prove to him exactly what this means to me" Robert. Diane let out a little smile. 

 

Aaron's sat in the pub with Liv trying to avoid going home as he knows Roberts there. 

"Aaron are you alright?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Aaron asked. 

"You've been quiet since the other day. You never proposed to Robert and wouldn't say why" Liv said. 

"I just decided it wasn't the right time Liv" Aaron said. 

"Why?" Liv asked. 

"Does it matter? I'm not proposing to him. End of" Aaron snapped. Liv looked at Aaron confused.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts plans are ruined by an unexpected arrival.   
> Aaron gets jealous.

Roberts determined to make Aaron see this relationships means everything to him. He never expected Aaron to plan a proposal and despite what he said to Victoria he couldn't see his future without Aaron. He managed to persuade Aaron to meet him at the pub after he's done some word at the scrapyard. 

 

Robert and Aaron are sat in the pub having a pint. It's quite awkward between the pair since Aaron still feels hurt and Roberts shocked about Aaron's plan. Aaron decides to speak up. 

"So what's so important? Why did you want me to come 'ere?" Aaron asked. 

"Can't I just spend time with ya without having a reason?" Robert replied. 

"Well normally you prefer us being alone" Aaron said. Robert sighed. 

"I've hardly seen you since our anniversary Aaron. You've been distant" Robert said.

"I've just been busy that's all" Aaron said shrugging it off. 

"What and that's it? Nothing's on your mind?" Robert asked. 

"Robert I'm fine. Look Liv's staying at Gabbys tonight we'll have the house to ourselves. Happy?" Aaron said. Robert nodded. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. 

"So this your boyfriend then?" A voice said. Robert and Aaron broke apart and turned around. Robert recognised that face - Chrissies sister Rebecca. 

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Robert asked shocked standing up. 

"Come to visit family" Rebecca said.

"I don't know why. You never normally bother" Robert muttered but it didn't go unheard of by Rebecca. 

"Well my family have been through a lot over the past year haven't they?" Rebecca said. 

"What you're Dad getting shot by your nephew then your sick sister framing my brother. Then Lachlan finally admitting the truth and going down for it?" Robert said sarcastically. 

"Well I can only apologise for them. Andys names cleared now though isn't it?" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah and how do I tell him? He's on the run" Robert said.

"Well I am sorry. Anyway you going to introduce us to loverboy?" Rebecca asked. Robert glared at her and Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

"Rebecca nice to meet you" Rebecca said smiling. 

"Aaron" Aaron said letting out a little smile. 

"So this is your little love nest then?" Rebecca asked. 

"We don't live here anymore. We live over the road" Robert said. 

"Oh Chrissie never said" Rebecca said. 

"Well she wouldn't would she? It's not her business" Robert said. 

"Well you buy me a drink and fill me in on what I've missed then eh?" Rebecca said. Robert rolled his eyes. 

 

A few hours later Aaron Robert and Rebecca are all sat in a booth having a drink. Robert managed to feel better around Rebecca but Aaron couldn't help feeling jealous at how close they seem. 

"I'm just going to nip to the loo" Robert said standing up leaving Aaron and Rebecca alone. 

"So what's Robert been saying about me then? Nothing bad I hope" Rebecca said. 

"Funnily enough he never mentions you" Aaron said. 

"Right. I'm getting the feeling you're not a fan of me" Rebecca said.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Aaron said sarcastically. 

"Well you've not stopped giving me death glares for one" Rebecca said. 

"You and Robert seem abit close don't ya? I mean he cheated on your sister. If that was my sister I wouldnt be so friendly with the guy" Aaron said. 

"Well that's in the past" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. Believe it or not I wish you stayed there" Aaron said. Robert arrived back and noticed the tension between Rebecca and Aaron. 

"Alright you two?" Robert asked. 

"Fine. I'll see you at home" Aaron said quickly getting up and leaving. 

"What's wrong with him?" Robert asked. 

"Doesn't like the fact you're friends with your ex wife's sister" Rebecca said. 

"What? What've you said to him?" Robert asked. 

"Nothing. He doesn't know a thing. Just doesn't know why we get on so well after you cheated on my sister" Rebecca said. 

"Well if he knew he'd probably flip. So let it stay between us" Robert said. 

"Your secrets safe with me. Another drink?" Rebecca asked. 

"No. I'm gonna go see Aaron" Robert said getting up to leave.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths tears and fears surface in Ann emotional heart to heart between Aaron and Robert.

Aaron decided to leave Robert and Rebecca at the pub due to not being able to understand why Robert and Rebecca was so close. Robert ended up leaving in hope to speak to Aaron. 

 

Robert arrives home and Aaron looks up from the sofa. 

"Alright why you not with Rebecca?" Aaron asked. 

"Because I've just heard about your little performance" Robert replied sitting next to Aaron. 

"I'm sorry I just don't get it" Aaron said. 

"Get what?" Robert asked. 

"You cheated on her sister. How didn't she atleast give you a slap?" Aaron asked. 

"It's in the past Aaron" Robert said. 

"So you're telling me if Vic got cheated on and you found out you wouldn't do anything?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah course I would but Rebecca's different" Robert said. 

"Oh please tell me how amazing Rebecca is" Aaron said sarcastically rolling his eyes. 

"Aaron don't start assuming things" Robert said. 

"I'm not assuming anything. So why don't you go see Rebecca? I'm sure she'd be interested" Aaron said. 

"Aaron you do realise there's nothing going on with me and Rebecca don't ya?" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know Robert. You tell me" Aaron said. 

"Aaron there's nothing going on. It hasn't happened for years" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert. Roberts shocked hes blurted out the truth. 

"You've been with her?" Aaron asked. Robert looked at Aaron. 

"It was years ago" Robert said. 

"What and you didn't think to tell me before you started getting cosy right infront of my eyes?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron it was years ago. Once things got serious with Chrissie I ended it and that was that" Robert said. 

"Her sister of all people?" Aaron said. 

"You can't exactly take the moral high ground Aaron. If I remember rightly you and me happened whilst I was with Chrissie" Robert said. 

"Robert I'm not excusing that but cheating on her with her own sister?" Aaron said. 

"It was years ago Aaron. It meant nothing" Robert said. 

"Funnily enough you've said that about me before. You sleep in bed with me every night how long till you have that with her?" Aaron said annoyed.

"You're seriously going to throw that in my face?" Robert asked. 

"Just go Rebecca Robert. I can't be bothered with you right now" Aaron said. 

"Are you jealous of Rebecca?" Robert asked amused. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"Just go see her yeah?" Aaron said. Robert laughed and shook his head. 

"What's funny?" Aaron asked annoyed. 

"You. you're hilarious" Robert said amused. 

"Yeah I don't see how any of this is funny" Aaron said. 

"You think the likes of her would beat you really? Wow Aaron." Robert said. 

"I never said that" Aaron said. 

"No but I can see you're jealous and believe me you've no reason to be" Robert said. Aaron looked away from Robert. 

"Do you honestly think I'd choose to have something with her over you?" Robert asked. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"There was many times I was second best to you because of that family Robert" Aaron said. 

"And that was the biggest mistake of my life. If I could I'd change it all and choose you right away" Robert said. 

"And in years down the line if you meet someone knew you wouldn't say that to them?" Aaron asked. 

"No I really wouldn't" Robert said. 

"Whatever Robert. I know you too well" Aaron said. 

"Aaron j-"

"No I'm not listening Robert. I spent months being second best to that family hoping one day you might just choose me. I spent months convincing myself you weren't right for me when deep down I knew all I wanted was to have you back. You finally choose me and now another one of your ex's are around. How am I meant to compete with the likes of Rebecca?" Aaron said. Robert had tears in his eyes. 

"You honestly think there's any competition between you and Rebecca?" Robert asked. 

"Isn't there?" Aaron asked with tears in his eye. 

"Aaron I love you nobody else. I have never felt what I feel for you about anybody else. No one comes close" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"After what happened last year I couldn't imagine my life without ya. Knowing the one person I love more then anything had to go through all of that" Robert said. Aaron had tears in his eyes. 

"The best thing I ever did was you. I could of killed him for what he did to you and how he made you feel. I hate I had to watch you up on that stand telling everyone what happened. Knowing that no matter how strong you are that will haunt you forever" Robert said. 

"I just want to be happy" Aaron said upset. 

"And you can be. Not one person I know could ever come close to what you mean to me and I'll fight everyday to prove it. I'll never let anyone hurt you again" Robert said. 

"But I'm messed up Robert. Who'd want that?" Aaron asked with tears in his eyes. 

"Me. I would. I don't want the big house and the perfect life. I want the messed up life with you. I don't want someone who I never fight with. I want someone I fight with because I know it makes everything worth fighting for even more" Robert said. 

"I want this messed up crazy life with you with more downs then ever. I want messed up with you. Forever" Robert said. Aaron wiped his eyes. 

"I love you so much and not one person especially the likes of Rebecca White could ever change that. I promise ya" Robert said. Aaron let out a little smile. Robert and Aaron shared a kiss. 

"I don't wanna loose ya Robert" Aaron said quietly as they pulled apart. 

"And you won't. Have you lost me so far? No. You're not second best Aaron. You never will be" Robert said. Aaron smiled. 

"Are you not going to ask me why I said I want it forever?" Robert asked. 

"Probably another one of your cheesy lines" Aaron joked. 

"Diane told me. About your plan" Robert said. 

"I-i don't know what to say" Aaron said nervously. 

"Don't say anything. Let me say it" Robert said. Aaron give Robert a confused look. 

"You mean the world to me Aaron. You've changed my life so much and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. We'll never have it easy and I'm glad. I'm glad I stuck around and fought for you because god knows where I'd be right now. No one comes close. Now I'm asking you Aaron. Will you marry me?" Robert said emotionally. Tears fell from Aaron eyes. 

"Y-yeah" Aaron said emotionally. Robert kissed Aaron. 

"I love you so much" Robert whispered. 

"I love you too" Aaron said quietly. Robert and Aaron shared a kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert announce their engagment.   
> Liv questions Robert.

Aaron and Robert are happy to be engaged. They've invited their families over later for drinks and with the Dingles known for throwing good parties Aaron ended up getting loads of booze in the house. Aaron and Robert want to tell Liv before anyone else and their hoping she'll be happy. 

Liv's confused over Aaron and Roberts behaviour and can tell something's going out. 

"Right so you invited Diane and everyone in your family? Including Laurel and the kids?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes Aaron. They said they'll be here so stop fussing" Robert said amused. 

"What are you two up to?" Liv asked. Aaron and Robert shared a look then turned around. 

"Liv we need to talk to ya about something" Aaron said and he and Robert at the table. 

"What've I done?" Liv asked. 

"Nothing. We've just got something to tell ya" Aaron said. 

"I know it" Liv said standing up. 

"What? You know? How?" Aaron asked. 

"It was obvious. You've been secretive for days and now you've invited everyone over" Liv said. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Robert asked confused. 

"Because it hurts already. I knew Aaron was lying when he tried reassuring me. Now you've invited the families over. What goodbye party is it?" Liv snapped. 

"Liv what you going on about?" Aaron asked confused. 

"You're sending me back to Dublin and it's fine. I don't want a goodbye party though. I'd prefer you both to just wave me off at the airport. I've already packed my stuff. When am I going? Tomorrow?" Liv asked. 

"Liv is that what you honestly think? That this is a goodbye party for you?" Aaron asked hurt. 

"Well you hate having people round. Especially for some sort of party you've told your mum off enough times for wanting a house warming" Liv said. 

"Liv we've invited them over because the same thing we're going to tell you we need to tell them too" Robert said. Liv gave Aaron and Robert a confused look. 

"We're not sending you away Liv. I promise" Aaron said. 

"Then what is it?" Liv asked quietly. 

"Me and Robert. We're getting married" Aaron said nervously. 

"What? Really?" Liv asked shocked. 

"Yeah" Robert said. 

"That's amazing" Liv said standing up rushing and hugging Aaron. Aaron smiled at Robert who smiled back. Pulling apart from Aaron , Liv couldn't contain her excitement. 

"I'm never going to do this again so don't go get use to it" Liv said rushing over and hugging Robert. 

"I'm so happy" Liv said excitedly. 

"Alright careful. People will start thinking you two like each other" Aaron said smirking. Liv pulled apart from Robert and looked at Aaron. 

"So what times everyone getting here?" Liv asked. 

"Between six and seven" Aaron said. 

"Great. I'll have time to go see Gabby then" Liv said. 

"Gabbys coming with Laurel so why don't you wait till then? You're helping us sort the house out" Aaron said. Liv sighed. 

"Fine" Liv said and ran upstairs. 

"One down. A million more to go" Robert said. 

"We"ll be fine." Aaron said smiling. Robert smiled at Aaron and gave him a kiss. 

 

A few hours later with all their families settling into party mode Aaron and Robert are excited to announce their engagment. Liv's managing to enjoy herself with Gabby there - someone who isnt allowed to drink aswell. Chas walks over to Aaron and Robert who are smiling. 

"Alright mum?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm fine son. This was nice of you two finally doing a housewarming" Chas said. 

"It's not a housewarming" Robert said. 

"So what's with the booze? And inviting everyone over?" Chas asked. 

"You'll find out in a minute" Aaron said. Tapping a glass Aaron managed to get everyone's attention. 

"So we want to thank you all for coming" Aaron said. 

"Great hes going to make a speech" Cain said. 

"Shut up Cain. We want to let you know why we all invited you here actually" Aaron said. Looking at Robert who smiled. 

"Me and Robert are getting married" Aaron said smiling. All the families cheered. 

"Yes bro. Nice one" Adam said pulling Aaron into a hug. 

"Oh congratulations pet" Diane said pulling Robert in for a hug. 

"Oh my baby boys getting married" Chas said hugging Aaron. 

"Congratulations you two" Victoria said pulling them both in for a hug. 

"Right hugs later. We've got something to celebrate" Chas said earning cheers off everyone. 

"I'll be back in a sec" Aaron whispered earning a nod off Robert. Aaron walked over to Laurel who was smiling at her kids enjoying themselves. 

"All right?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm fine. Thanks for inviting us. Congratulations" Laurel said smiling. 

"It's me that should be thanking you" Aaron said. 

"Sorry?" Laurel said confused. 

"I heard you last week. In the cafe. Talking about Ashley." Aaron said. 

"Oh" Laurel said. 

"I heard you saying about people needing to appreciate what they've got. Helped me come up with it. Even though he ended up proposing to me" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. Laurel let out a smile. 

"He'd be proud of you y'know? Holding it together. Doing well with the kids" Aaron said. 

"I hope so. I promised him they'd be fine" Laurel said. 

"You kept your promise then?" Aaron said. 

"Oh I hope so" Laurel said smiling. 

"Anytime you need a break me and Robert would be more then happy to have Gabby come stay with us. Liv would probably enjoy it too" Aaron said. 

"Thank you Aaron. I appreciate it" Laurel said. Aaron smiled and nodded. 

 

A few hours later Robert notices Liv isn't around and goes upstairs knocking on her bedroom door. 

"Come in" Liv shouted. Robert enters the room. 

"Dingle parties not your thing?" Robert said taking a seat next to Liv. 

"I just wanted abit of quiet. Their all too loud" Liv said. 

"Are you alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Liv asked. 

"Why did you think we was sending you to Dublin?" Robert asked. 

"All the stuff with the party I thought it was a goodbye party. But it will happen eventually though. Won't it?" Liv said. 

"No. Why would you ask that?" Robert asked. 

"Well you'll be married soon won't ya? The only kid a married couple want is their own" Liv said. 

"Not me and Aaron. Us getting married doesn't mean we'll be sending you away" Robert said. 

"Why would you want me to stick around when you marry him though?" Liv asked. 

"Between you and me I like you a lot more then you think" Robert said earning a little laugh off Liv. 

"Why?" Liv asked. 

"You know there's someone downstairs who you remind me very much off" Robert said. 

"Who Charity? With all the trouble I cause" Liv said. 

"Actually I was going towards Aaron more then her" Robert said. 

"Aaron? Why?" Liv asked confused. 

"Well your grumpiness for a start." Robert said. Liv let out a little laugh. 

"But you've not had it easy the same as him. You both just wanted to be happy and feel like you belong somewhere. You're both stronger then you think" Robert said. 

"You mean it?" Liv said looking at Robert. Robert nodded. 

"So what happens once you're married? With the whole 'we're a family?" Liv asked. 

"Well nothing will change. Me and Aaron will still struggle getting you up early in the morning and you'll come down letting us know you hate school and as usual you'll be reminded you need it" Robert said. Liv let out a little laugh. 

"We'll probably still argue then be laughing five minutes later. But apart from that we'll be together. All of us. As a family" Robert said. Liv smiled. 

"Staying the same?" Liv said looking at Robert. 

"Staying the same" Robert said smiling. Liv hugged Robert and Aaron stood at the bedroom door smiling. 

"You two alright?" Aaron asked. Liv and Robert pulled apart as Aaron sat next to Robert. 

"Fine" Liv said smiling. 

"What you two doing up here then?" Aaron asked. 

"Dingle parties aren't really our thing yet" Liv said smiling. 

"Well I know what you mean. They can be loud. But Gabbys downstairs. I've told Laurel she can stay whenever she needs a break. Why don't you go speak to her and Gabby? See if she wants to stay tonight?" Aaron asked. Liv nodded. 

"What did you say to her?" Aaron asked. 

"Just reminding her that she's stuck with us" Robert said. 

"I love you" Aaron said smiling. 

"I love you too" Robert said and gave Aaron a kiss. Liv entered the room just as the pair pulled apart. 

"Alright. Laurel said Gabby can stay tonight" Liv said. 

"Great. Best make sure this room is clean enough then" Robert said. Liv rolled her eyes sitting inbetween Aaron and Robert. 

"You two alright?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. We are" Aaron said smiling. Aaron Liv and Robert all enjoyed a family hug before joining their families.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron plans Roberts birthday.   
> Rebecca hears about the engagment.

Their families being happy about the engagment was a weight lifted off Aaron's shoulders. Now he can get to organising the next big thing - Roberts birthday. He's managed to get the pub for a party where all their families and friends are coming but Aaron wants to keep it as a surprise aswell as his present for Robert. He's told no one about Roberts present but he knows it's something Robert wants. 

Aaron's sat in the pub with Chas Vic and Diane talking about Roberts birthday. 

"So everything's sorted? You've been got the food sorted?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes love. Marlons doing it" Chas said. 

"Right you've invited everyone I told you to?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. All done" Chas replied. 

"You've not invited The Whites?" Aaron asked. 

"No." Chas said. 

"Aaron will you keep calm?" Vic said. 

"I'm just trying to make everything perfect. Right so everything's sorted?" Aaron said. 

"Aaron love. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay" Chas said amused. 

"What've you got him pet?" Diane asked. 

"Now that I can't tell ya. But I promise it's a nice present. I can't even tell Liv" Aaron said. 

"Speaking of Liv. Where is she?" Chas asked. 

"Gone into town to pick Robert a present" Aaron said. 

"Right well how about you relax? Liv's out. Roberts at work. And the party is sorted. Everything will be fine" Chas said. Aaron smiled at his mum. 

 

Rebecca's sat in the cafe minding her own business when she can't help but listen in on Carly and Brenda's conversation. 

"So did you hear about Aaron and Robert?" Brenda asked. 

"Yeah. It's good news isn't it?" Carly said. 

"Aw yeah. I love a good wedding. And Aaron's had a tough time hasn't he? Deserves to be happy" Brenda said. 

"Well if there's one thing a Dingles good at its a wedding and a party" Carly said. 

"Yeah. So who asked who then?" Brenda asked. 

"Well according to Marlon it wasn't Aarons idea then he backed out after a misunderstanding so in the end Robert asked him" Carly said. 

"Bless them." Brenda said. Rebecca got up exiting in the cafe unable to listen to anymore. 

 

An hour later Rebecca arrives at the scrapyard and walks straight into the portacabin. Robert looks up and rolls his eyes at the sight of his ex sister in law. 

"What do you want? I'm busy" Robert said. 

"I've just overheard a very interesting conversation in the cafe. But it can't be true can it?" Rebecca asked. 

"What can't be true?" Robert asked. 

"You and Aaron. Engaged?" Rebecca said. 

"Y-yeah. It's true" Robert said. 

"He was your bit on the side and now you're marrying him?" Rebecca asked. 

"Don't call him that" Robert said annoyed. 

"How would he feel If he found out you also cheated on Chrissie with me?" Rebecca asked. 

"Probably the same way he felt when he heard it the first time" Robert said. 

"What?" Rebecca asked. 

"I've already told him Bex. Why would you want to tell him anyway?" Rebecca asked. 

"I just don't understand you Robert. You could have anyone and you choose him. Why?" Rebecca asked. 

"The only person that matters to is Aaron" Robert said. 

"And if someone had something better to offer?" Rebecca asked. 

"And what exactly could be much better?" Robert asked. 

 

"30% of Home Farm and we get rid of Chrissie for what she did to Andy. Together" Rebecca said. 

"Really?" Robert asked. 

"Yes. We could run the whole place together" Rebecca said. 

"I think I'll pass" Robert said. 

"What?" Rebecca asked. 

"Do you honestly think I'd leave my home and everything I've built with Aaron and Liv to be back with your family? No chance" Robert said amused. 

"Really? You're giving up a palace and hell of a lot of money for Aaron and his troubled sister?" Rebecca asked. 

"Liv isn't troubled. Now do one" Robert said standing up annoyed. 

"Fine. But the offers still there for when you get bored" Rebecca said walking out smirking. Robert sighed and sat down getting his phone out slowly scrolling through pictures of him Aaron and Liv as a family. Despite what Rebecca has to offer Robert knows this is something he could never give up on.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Liv continue planning Roberts birthday.   
> Livs present gets Aaron emotional.

After making sure everything's okay with his Mum Vic and Diane, Aaron arrived home and saw Liv sat at the table on her phone. 

"Alright? You get his present?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. It's in my room I've got wrapped it yet" Liv replied. 

"Okay. Well I've just been over to the pub and the party's all sorted" Aaron replied sitting opposite Liv. 

"Right. Where is Robert anyway?" Aaron asked. 

"His meeting ran late so he won't be back for another hour. Did you get the card I asked for?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah. I've put it in my room so he doesn't see it before tomorrow" Liv said. 

"Right well go get that box of pictures from the cabinet in the living room" Aaron said. Liv nodded and left the room. 

Liv arrived back in the room handing Aaron the box of pictures. 

"What do you need them for?" Liv asked. 

"We're going to put them up in the pub tomorrow. Ones of us as a family. Ones of me and Robert. Ones of Robert and his family" Aaron said. 

"Right. What've you got him?" Liv asked. 

"I've got him two presents. The first one is the ring. I'm gonna propose to him properly" Aaron said. Liv smiled. 

"And the second one?" Liv asked. 

"The second one is that much of a surprise no one is allowed to know until he does" Aaron said. 

"What pictures are you going to put up?" Liv asked. 

"Well there's some good ones from wales and Christmas so probably them. I've got Diane and Vic to get some of them as a family and they'll drop them at the pub tomorrow" Aaron said. 

"Right. How you going to get Robert into the pub without acting suspicious?" Liv asked. 

"Well he thinks tomorrow I've got to leave earlier for a meeting but I haven't. I'm going over the pub to sort everything out then Vic will text him for a birthday drink saying it's the only time she's free that day" Aaron said. 

"Wow lucky Robert" Liv said smiling. 

"Anyway I want to see this present you've got him" Aaron said. 

"Come upstairs then. I'm not bringing it down because it's quite big" Liv said racing upstairs. Aaron followed his sister upstairs confused. 

Aaron entered Liv's room and saw her reaching under her bed. 

"Right you ready?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. Go on" Aaron said. Liv stood up and presented the present to Aaron. It was a big photo frame filled with pictures of them all as a family. Even ones of just Robert and Liv. Robert and Aaron. The word 'Family' was written across in silver diamonds. Aaron looked at the big photo frame with tears in his eyes. 

"Aaron are you alright?" Liv asked. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Aaron said. 

"You don't like it do ya?" Liv asked. 

"No I do. I love it. Robert will love it" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"He better had. I've spent weeks ringing in making sure they did it properly" Liv asked. 

"Weeks?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Yeah. I said I was looking for a present today because I had to pick it up today" Liv asked. 

"It's amazing Liv. He's gonna love it" Aaron said smiling. 

"Right here's your card" Liv said handing Aaron the birthday card. 

"Well I'm glad you got a fiancé card because I thought you were gonna get a boyfriend one" Aaron said. Liv smiled. 

"Didn't you get him a card off you?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. But I'm not going to give him the present till the party. Make him think he's only getting cards" Liv said smiling. 

"He's gonna hate us y'know?" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"Anything to embarrass him. Now go I need to wrap this before he gets back" Liv said. Aaron laughed shaking his head leaving Liv in her room. As she watched Aaron leave Liv reached for the card she bought Robert. The word 'Brother' spreaded across in big letters. 

"I hope you like it" she whispered to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts birthday arrives.   
> Aaron gets stressed.

Today's finally arrived. Roberts birthday. Aaron's excited to celebrate Roberts birthday but Robert has no idea what's going on. Robert comes downstairs and sees Liv sat at the table.

 

"Aaron gone already?" Robert asked.

 

"Yeah. But I'm under strict insctructions you're not allowed to open any presents till he's home so he's hid them but you can open your cards" Liv said.

 

"Right. And what are you doing today getting under Chas' feet?" Robert asked.

 

"Actually I said I'd help Gabby with her art project." Liv said standing up putting her coat on.

 

"Right and you're alright doing school work?" Robert asked.

 

"It's the only subject I like." Liv said smiling. Robert shook his head.

 

"Oh happy birthday. Getting old aren't ya?" Liv said smiling.

 

"Get out of here" Robert said laughing shaking his head. Liv laughed and left the house.

Robert opened the first card smiling at the word 'Fiance' at the front. He sat down and began reading the card.

 

" _To Robert ,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there this morning but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight. Happy birthday and I hope you have the best day. You deserve it. I love you so much. Thank you for all you do for us._

 

_Love Aaron x"_

 

Robert smiled and began opening the next card. The word 'Brother' in big letters. No doubt Vic has write some soppy message inside. Robert opens up the card and begins reading it. 

 

" _To Robert ,_

_Happy birthday you old man. Hope you have a good day and enjoy it later with Aaron and your third wheel (me). I promise after today no more old man jokes. Thank you for not turning me away and giving up on me._

_Love , Liv x"_ Robert let out a little laugh. Now no one else has brought cards Robert knows no doubt they'll all be round later interupting his time with Aaron and Liv. 

 

 

Aarons at the pub with Bic Chas Charity Diane and Liv who's just arrived. 

 

"Alright how's Robert this morning?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Convinced he's not allowed any presents till you're home" Liv said smiling. 

 

"Nice one. Now come help us with this lot" Aaron said. 

 

"He's 31. Don't you think this is a bit much?" Liv asked. 

 

"No. Last year we didn't celebrate his birthday because you just came" Aaron said. 

 

"The trip to Barcelona?" Liv asked. Aaron nodded. Aaron turned to see Chas and Charity putting up the big banner. 

 

"Don't drop it" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron were fine. Will you calm it?" Charity said. 

 

"I just want it all to be good. Right is Marlon doing the food?" Aaron asked. 

 

"In the kitchen right now. Noones allowed to disrupt him" Vic said. 

 

"And the cake is done?" Aaron asked. 

 

"All set. It's in the kitchen" Vic said. 

 

"And none of use are planning on dropping off cards and presents? He has to open them here" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron love. All his cards and presents are in the backroom and will be out here when he gets here" Chas said. 

 

"Liv where's your present?" Aaron asked. 

 

"I dropped it off last night when Robert was in the shower" Liv said. 

 

"Right. And we've got enough balloons and everything? Right?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Aaron pet. We're absolutely fine. Everything's going to be perfect. Keep calm" Diane said. 

 

"I'm sorry I just want it to be right" Aaron said shaking his head. 

 

"And it will be. He's got his family here his favourite man and deep down his favourite teenager" Vic said. Aaron smiled. 

 

"Right well I need to nip back home. Robert should be working by now and one of his presents are there" Aaron said putting his coat on. 

 

"What did you get him?" Vic asked. 

 

"You'll see later" Aaron said leaving the pub. 

 

"Why is he so stressed?" Liv asked. 

 

"He's just excited. Plus he wants everything to be perfect and you know Aaron. He worries he can't  make it right" Vic said. 

 

"But it will be. Now come on you lot. We've got pictures to put up" Chas said. Everyone rolled their eyes and began prepping for Roberts party. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert arrives to his surprise party.   
> Aarons surprise has Robert lost for words.

Roberts on his way to the pub after Vic dropped him a text about wanting to see him before she starts work. He's hoping Aaron has somehow managed to escape the meeting early and is with Adam so he can see him. 

Everyone's in the pub waiting for Robert. Aaron's in the back with Liv who'll be bringing out Roberts cake as soon as he arrives. Victoria's phone bleeps and she looks and sees Robert has text to let her know he's outside. 

"Right he's here. Everybody hush" Victoria said. Robert entered and everyone quickly shouted "SURPRISE". 

"What th-"

"Did you honestly think we'd not celebrate your birthday Rob?" Victoria said. 

"Well thanks. Where's Aaron?" Robert asked. Aaron and Liv walked out with a cake and Robert laughed and shook his head. Walking over to Robert , Liv and Aaron can't help but smile. 

"This down to you two?" Robert asked smiling. 

"Not me. Blame Aaron" Liv said. 

"I know we didn't get to celebrate your birthday last year so now we're going to make up for it" Aaron said smiling popping the cake on the bar. 

"You happy?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. I'm happy" Robert said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss. 

"Right come on you lot. Let's party" Charity said earning cheers off everyone.

"Y'know you're meant to make a birthday wish" Aaron said smiling. 

"I'm all right. Got everything I need" Robert said smiling. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert. 

"Happy birthday. I love you" Aaron whispered. 

"I love you too" Robert whispered kissing Aaron back. 

"Aaron put loverboy down. Let him celebrate his birthday" Chas said. Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes. 

 

Diane walks over to Robert who's deep in conversation with Vic Adam Liv and Aaron. 

"Happy birthday pet" Diane said giving him a hug. 

"Cheers Diane" Robert said. 

"Now this present is something for all of you really. Something I hope use will enjoy" Diane said handing Robert an envelope. 

"What is it?" Robert asked. 

"Open it and find out" Diane said. Robert opened the letter and began reading it. 

"What? Really?" Robert asked shocked. Diane nodded. 

"Me and Doug thought use all deserved it" Diane said. 

"What is it?" Liv asked. 

"She's booked us a holiday. In Barcelona." Robert said. 

"What? All three of us?" Liv asked shocked. 

"Yeah. All three of us" Robert said. 

"Sorry Robert I know it's your birthday but Diane you are officially my favourite Sugden" Liv said jumping into Diane's arms. 

"Oh. Well thanks pet" Diane said laughing. 

"Right. Next round please Chas" Adam said. Chas rolled her eyes. 

"Come in the backroom a minute" Aaron whispered. 

"What? Why?" Robert asked. 

"Just do it" Aaron said making his way through to the backroom with Robert behind him. 

"Where do you think you two are going?" Chas asked. 

"Just in the backroom. We'll be two minutes" Aaron said. Chas rolled her eyes as she watched Robert and Aaron disappear. 

 

Robert and Aaron enter the backroom. 

"Aaron what's so important?" Robert asked. 

"I need to give you one of your presents" Aaron said smiling. 

"You do know our house is literally down the road don't ya?" Robert said smirking. 

"Oh ha ha. No it's not that" Aaron said. 

"Then what is it?" Robert asked confused. 

"Now I know you just said out there you didn't need to make a wish because you had everything but there's one thing you don't have" Aaron said. Robert gave Aaron a confused look. 

"YOU CAN COME IN NOW" Aaron shouted. Robert looked over at the door as it opened. In walked a familiar face. A face hes been desperate to see for so long. 

"A-Andy?" Robert said shocked. 

"Happy birthday bro" Andy said. 

"What are you doing here? The police will have ya if they found out you're back. You did a runner" Robert said. 

"Well thanks your other half it's all sorted" Andy said. 

"Aaron? Why what did he do?" Robert asked confused. 

"Found me online a couple months back. Told me to come back and hand myself in. He'll pay for the solicitor but he told me you wanted me back." Andy said. 

"And what happened?" Robert asked. 

"Handed myself in. Remanded till my court date last week where I got a three year suspended sentence" Andy said. 

"So that's it? You don't need to hide or anything? You're back for good?" Robert asked. 

"Well thanks to Aaron I got off lightly" Andy said. Robert turned to Aaron. 

"You did all this?" Robert asked quietly. 

"Yeah. I knew him being gone was affecting you so I did something about it" Aaron said. 

"Honestly I don't know how I could thank ya" Robert said. 

"Go give your brother a hug. He needs one" Aaron said. Robert rushed over hugging Andy. 

"I'm so glad your back" Robert said. 

"Me too bro. Me too" Andy said. Andy and Robert pulled apart. 

"Now we best go and shock everyone else" Aaron said.

"What? No one else knew?" Robert asked. 

"No. I wouldn't risk it getting to you would I?" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

Aaron and Robert make their way through to the bar and everyone immedietly turns to them. 

"Finally. What have you two been up to?" Charity asked. 

"Just giving Robert his present" Aaron said smiling. 

"On second thoughts I don't leant to know" Charity said. 

"It's not that. Come in" Aaron said. Everyone looked and Andy walked in. Victoria and Diane racing around the bar to hug him. 

"Andy oh my goodness" Diane said emotionally. 

"Andy why didn't you call us?" Vic asked. 

"Look I'm back now. The police aren't after me I've dealt with it so let's leave it eh? Let's celebrate Robs birthday" Andy said. Andy went and joined the crowd everyone happy to see him back. 

"Thank you so much. You've made their day y'know that?" Robert said pointing at Vic and Diane. 

"He deserves to be home Robert." Aaron said. 

"I know. But he'll be living with Vic or Diane. Hardly a good welcome back is it?" Robert said. 

"Actually that spare room at ours has his name on it" Aaron said. 

"What?" Robert asked confused. 

"Why do you think I've been going to all these early meetings or late meetings? Not coming over here to meet you? I've done the room up for him" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're actually amazing?" Robert asked. 

"It's been said once or twice" Aaron said smiling. Robert and Aaron shared a kiss. 

"Come on you two. This is a party" Andy shouted over. Robert and Aaron laughed making their way over to Andy. 

Liv shyly walked over to Robert and Aaron who was walking to Andy. 

"Liv right? I remember seeing you around before everything" Andy said. 

"Y-yeah" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

"Well now everything's forgotten I'm hoping we can get to know each other better. See the teenager that's made my brother too soft" Andy said. Robert and Aaron smiled. 

"You're staying then? Even though Chrissie and Lawrence are still here" Liv said. 

"Of course I am. They've drove me away once before. They won't do it again" Andy said. Liv smiled. 

"He's coming to Liv with us" Aaron said smiling. 

"Oh good. Finally someone who will understand how sick I get when these two are snogging the faces off each other" Liv joked. Andy laughed as Liv sat down next to him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron both have surprises for Robert.   
> Andy and Aaron have a chat.

Roberts party is in full swing. Roberts happy to have Andy back home. He's sat at the bar with Aaron Andy and Adam laughing and joking. Chas turns the music off after Aaron told her too. Victoria helps Liv carry in her present. 

"Rob you've got a present" Vic said.

"Woah what's this?" Robert said. Aaron smiled at Liv. 

"This is off Liv. So open it" Vic said standing next to Liv. Robert smiled at Liv and opened the present. 

"Wow. Liv this is amazing" Robert said shocked. 

"Do you like it?" Liv asked. 

"I love it. This is going on the wall as soon as we get home" Robert said. Behind Robert Aaron sneakily got the ring he bought Robert for their anniversary and got down on one knee. Everyone noticed but Robert who was wondering why everyone was staring at him. 

"Why you all staring at me?" Robert asked. 

"There's one more surprise" Liv said smiling. Robert give her a confused look. 

"Turn around" Liv said smiling. Robert turned around and saw Aaron on one knee and smiled. 

"I know technically we're already engaged but I still wanted to do it properly. Now Andys back you've got everything here. So. Robert. Will you marry me?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah" Robert said smiling. Aaron placed the ring on Roberts finger jumping up and kissing him. Everyone cheered and Aaron and Robert pulled apart smiling. 

An hour later Roberts speaking to Diane and Vic. Aaron can't help but smile at his fiancé. Andy walks over to Aaron. 

"You did good for him today Aaron" Andy said. 

"Yeah well. He deserves it" Aaron said smiling at Andy. 

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for bringing me home" Andy said. 

"You don't need to thank me Andy. Robert might come across as tough but even I could see how much you being gone affected him. He's fought your corner ever since" Aaron said. 

"Well despite what's happened between us when it came down to it he was the one who helped me" Andy said. 

"You might fall out but he'd always back your corner Andy. That's the sort of person he is" Aaron said. 

"About what happened between me and you. Before we left" Andy said. 

"Forget it. I have" Aaron said. 

"No honestly I'm sorry. I was a coward and what I did was wrong. It's one of the things I regret the most" Andy said. 

"Got a lot of regrets then?" Aaron joked. 

"Yeah. But what I didn't was wrong and unforgivable" Andy said. 

"I forgive you Andy." Aaron said. 

"You mean a lot to him y'know? Never seen him so happy" Andy said. 

"Well he deserves it" Aaron said. 

"Thank you for sorting him out. God knows he deserved it" Andy said. 

"Well I can argue with that. Mates?" Aaron said raising his glass. 

"I think the terms brother in law now" Andy said clinking his glass against Aaron's. Aaron let out a little laugh.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissie's left shocked.   
> Aaron's left frustrated.

Roberts happy to have Andy back. He's been happy with Liv and Aaron but he's glad he finally has all his family are together. 

Roberts sat in the cafe with Andy and Liv. Aaron decided to get to work and Liv managed to persuade both Aaron and Robert to let her have a day off school to celebrate Andy being back - but they certainly know she's just getting out of GCSE English. 

"So what do you plan on doing on your first day back?" Liv asked. 

"Well Moira said she has a job up at the farm so this morning I'll go and see her. Then Vic and Diane no doubt will want to give me a grilling" Andy said. 

"So if you're staying does that mean you'll be at the wedding?" Liv asked. 

"Careful. We've not made any plans yet" Robert piped up. 

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it" Andy said smiling. Liv smiled at Andy but couldn't help but see his face drop and turned round. Chrissie was standing there. 

"A-Andy" Chrissie said shocked. 

"Chrissie" Andy said. 

"W-what you doing back here?" Chrissie asked. 

"I've got family here. Plus wouldn't miss Robs birthday would I?" Andy said smirking. 

"I don't know what to say" Chrissie said nervously. 

"Sorry would be a start" Liv said. 

"Leave it Liv. She can stick her apologies" Andy said. Liv smiled at Andy. 

"Andy look I-"

"Save it Chrissie. I've lost months with my family because of you. I had to start a whole new life because of you and your son. I don't want to hear it" Andy said. 

"I am sorry" Chrissie said. 

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever wasting anytime on you" Andy said. 

"Andy I-"

"No Chrissie. You destroyed my life and thanks to Aaron I can get that back" Andy said. 

"Aaron?" Chrissie said confused. 

"Turns out Rob found a good one in him. Now if you don't mind I've got hell of a lot to catch up on. Two new people to add to the family so enjoy your life. Stay away from me and mine" Andy said standing up. 

"Come on you two" Andy said. Robert and Liv stood up as Andy walked out. 

"He might be back but you've not got away with it" Robert said. 

"And what exactly will you do Robert? You've destroyed me already" Chrissie said. 

"Oh believe me Chrissie. It's not even begun" Robert said. 

"Well when you're not coparenting a messed up teenager with your boyfriend I'll be worried what you'll do" Chrissie said smug. 

"His fiancé actually" Liv piped up. 

"Messed up? Maybe. But she's not sexually assaulted someone. And shes not in prison so who's the real winner? Now if you don't mind" Robert said. Liv and Robert walked out the cafe leaving Chrissie shocked. 

 

A few hours later Aaron's sat in the pub with Chas Charity and Vic. Robert promised to meet him but is running late. 

"I've found a really nice dress for the wedding" Chas said smiling. 

"We've not even started planning yet" Aaron said confused. 

"No but you will soon" Chas said. 

"She's found some really nice shoes too" Charity said. 

"I can't wait to buy mine. I've seen a few I just need to decide" Vic said. 

"And Marlons agreed to do the food" Chas said. 

"And me the cake. I've got the perfect idea" Vic said. 

"And obviously we'll be having the reception here" Charity said.

"Mum-"

"What colour suits are you wearing? I don't want it to clash with my dress" Chas said. 

"So when you thinking Christmas?" Charity asked. 

"I don't know" Aaron said trying not to get annoyed. 

"Well you must have some idea" Vic said. 

"Eh a Christmas wedding would be good wouldn't it?" Victoria said. Aaron slammed down his pint. 

 

"What's up love?" Chas asked. 

"You three. Banging on about the wedding. I've had enough" Aaron said standing up. 

"Where you going?" Chas asked. 

"Work. Tell Robert I'll see him later" Aaron said and stormed out. 

"What's got into him?" Charity asked. 

"I don't know. But I'll find out" Chas said concerned.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn has some harsh words for Aaron.   
> Rebecca has an offer for Robert.

Aaron's at the scrapyard happy to be out of the pub whilst the girls bang on about weddings. Robert and Adam have both had meetings away from the yard so he's happy to be alone. He's enjoying taking his temper out on a car by smashing it up. 

"Woah what's got you riled up?" A voice said. Aaron turned around and saw Flynn walking over. 

"What do you want?" Aaron asked. 

"I've just come to offer my congratulations to you and Robert. Heard about the engagment" Flynn said. 

"Right well you've said it. Now do one" Aaron said. 

"You know it's funny this whole engagment isn't it?" Flynn said. 

"Y'what?" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I mean didn't he start seeing you when he was engaged?" Flynn said. 

"What's your point?" Aaron asked. 

"A ring on someone's finger won't stop Robert will it?" Flynn said. 

"Shut up. You know nothing about him" Aaron said annoyed. 

"I know he hid you two a secret for months because he was scared to come out. I know you suffered weeks in prison before he admitted you didn't shoot him" Flynn said. 

"I'm warning ya. Shut up" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Once a cheat always a cheat eh? A big house loads of money and a gorgeous wife couldn't keep him in line. You certainly won't. Come and find me when he messes up yeah?" Flynn said smug and walked off. Aaron give Flynn a death glare as he watched him walk away. 

 

Roberts sat at the kitchen table at home when he hears the door open. 

"Aaron?" Robert shouted. 

"Just me" Rebecca said as she walked into Robert. 

"What the hell Rebecca? You can't just walk in here" Robert said. 

"Blimey someone's in a mood" Rebecca said. 

"Well you don't just walk into someone else's house. What if Aaron was here?" Robert said annoyed. 

"Worried he'll think we're up to something?" Rebecca said smiling. Robert rolled his eyes. 

"What do you want Bex?" Robert asked. 

"I've heard your beloved Andy is back in town" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. So?" Robert replied. 

"Well I've come to offer you something I hope you don't turn down" Rebecca said. 

"And what's that?" Robert asked. 

"Dad broke the news to us he's retiring soon. Said me and Chrissie will have 50/50 of Home Farm" Rebeca said. 

"And?" Robert said. 

"Me and you. Could run the whole place." Rebecca said. 

"I'm alright thanks. I've got everything I want" Robert said. 

"We used to have fun. What happened?" Rebecca asked. 

"I mistakenly married your sister and then got lucky" Robert said. 

"And what if I can give you a lot more then Chrissie did and a lot more then Aaron ever could?" Rebecca asked. 

"I'm not intrested Bex" Robert said and sighed. 

"So this is you now is it? Tied down for life with Aaron and what's her face?" Rebecca said. 

"Her names Liv. And yes. It is" Robert said.

"You have my number when you get bored. I won't give up Robert. I know you well enough to know it won't be long before you're back in my bed" Rebecca said smirking and walked out. Robert rolled his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca makes a friend.   
> Aaron overhears a comment.

Rebecca's sat in the pub giving Robert death glares. He's sat talking to Victoria and Diane and she's annoyed he's turned down two offers. Flynn walks in and sits next to Rebecca noticing she's staring at Robert. 

"Not a fan of him either then?" Flynn said. 

"Who? Robert? I was till I saw what he's turned into" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. His other halfs the same" Flynn said. 

"You know Aaron?" Rebecca asked. 

"You could say that. We have a little history" Flynn said. 

"You've been with Aaron?" Rebecca asked. 

"A few dates. Binned me when his true feelings took over" Flynn said. 

"So Aaron's quite the user?" Rebecca said smiling. 

"Well you might see it like that. What's your issue with his other half?" Flynn asked. 

"My sister is the one he cheated on with Aaron" Rebecca said. 

"So he's scoring no points with you then?" Flynn asked. 

"But before Aaron he was also seeing me" Rebecca said. 

"Wow. Sisters" Flynn said. 

"Now he's a completely different man. Won't even think about leaving Aaron" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. Aaron's the same. He's being a mug. After everything Roberts done and he's still giving him the time of day" Flynn said. 

"Well I wish I could somehow get them away from each other" Rebecca said. 

"Maybe you can't. But we can" Flynn said. Rebecca looked at Flynn. 

"I think me and you could be very good friends. Rebecca nice to meet you" Rebecca said holding her hand out smiling. 

"Yes we will. Flynn" Flynn said shaking Rebecca's hand smiling. 

 

Aaron's sat in the cafe on his own waiting for Liv to meet him after school. Chrissie walks in and sees Aaron. 

"On your own?" Chrissie asked. 

"Waiting for someone actually" Aaron said. 

"You'll be waiting a very long time." Chrissie said smirking. 

"Just like your son will be before he sees the light of day again" Aaron said smirking as Chrissies face fell and she walked off. 

Chrissie walks over to the counter. 

"Yes love?" Brenda asked. 

"Just a coffee please" Chrissie said. 

"Are you alright? I've been meaning to ask but I've not seen ya" Brenda said. Aaron tilted his head so he could hear Brenda and Chrissie. 

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Chrissie asked confused. 

"Y'know with Aaron and Robert. Getting married" Brenda said. 

"Well if Robert wasn't unfaithful and could keep it in his pants for more then five minutes it would bother me. A leopard doesn't change his spots eh?" Chrissie said. 

"He's not cheated on Aaron though" Brenda said. 

"Maybe that's what we all think. His first marriage lasted 5 months. Their marriage won't even go that far. They won't last" Chrissie said. Aaron got up Andy left unable to hear anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Robert talk.   
> Aaron has a question for Chas.

Rebecca and Flynn both want to cause tension between Robert and Aaron so will do anything they can to break them apart. Rebecca's managed to persuade Robert to have a drink with her insisting she won't try and offer anything. 

"So wedding planning go well then?" Rebecca asked. 

"We've not started yet" Robert said. 

"Better get planning then haven't you? A wedding won't plan itself" Rebecca said. 

"We've just had a lot on. We'll plan when we want to plan" Robert said. 

"Or maybe you're both just avoiding it because you know it's not what you want" Rebecca said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked. 

"Come on Robert. You're living in a house with your fiancé and his sister? When you're married they'll both be dependant on you. Do you seriously want that for the rest of your life?" Rebecca said. 

"We'll be fine" Robert said. 

"Will you really though? She's not even your kid and you're taking care of her and she doesn't respect you in anyway?" Rebecca said. 

"She's a good kid. She's just had a rough time" Robert said. 

"And in a year down the line when they both hate you? And you do something they don't agree with? Robert you can't go into another marriage unless you change for good. And we both know you haven't" Rebecca said. Robert looked at Rebecca confused but wondering whether she has a point. 

 

Chas is sat in the backroom of the pub at the table when Aaron makes his way through from the back door. 

"Alright love?" Chas asked. 

"Yeah. You got a minute?" Aaron asked sitting opposite from his Mum. 

"Sure what's wrong?" Chas said. 

"Do you think Roberts changed?" Aaron asked. Chas gave Aaron a confused look. 

"Why would you ask that?" Chas asked. 

"Just answer the question" Aaron said. 

"Well yeah. He has. Why?" Chas replied. 

"I mean yeah sure we think that now but what if down the line he goes back to the man he was? Or he hurts me again?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron love I don't know where this has come from but you can't think like that. He loves the bones of you and Liv. Any daft mare can see that" Chas said. Aaron looked at Chas. 

"Y-yeah you're right. I'm just being daft aren't I?" Aaron said. Chas smiled. 

"I better get back to work. Adam will be sending out a search party" Aaron said standing up. 

"You sure you're okay love?" Chas asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'll come see you after work" Aaron said smiling and left. Chas looked as Aaron walked away wondering where all this has come from.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts suspicious of Chas.   
> Flynn continues his plan.

Robert received a text from Chas to meet him at the pub urgently. He rushes in and sees Chas sat in the booth and rushes over. 

"Chas what is it? Is it Aaron? Is he alright?" Robert panicked. 

"Oh hi Robert nice to see you too. I'm doing fine thanks for asking" Chas said sarcastically. Robert rolled his eyes and took a seat opposite Chas. 

"Sorry. What did you text me for?" Robert asked. 

"Got you a pint" Chas said smiling handing Robert a drink. 

"Right what's going on?" Robert asked confused. 

"Nothing. We don't normally speak just us two so thought we'd catch up. How are you?" Chas asked smiling. 

"Fine" Robert said confused. 

"You and Aaron okay?" Chas asked. 

"We're fine" Robert said. 

"Everything okay at home?" Chas asked. 

"Yes. Everything's great" Robert said. 

"Liv behaving?" Chas asked. 

"As well as she can" Robert said. 

"Good. That's what I like to hear" Chas said smiling. Robert gives Chas a confused look and drank his pint. 

 

Aaron's walking towards the pub when Flynn notices and walks over. 

"Alright Aaron?" Flynn asked. 

"What do you want?" Aaron asked stopping. 

"Just want to know how you're doing" Flynn said. 

"I'm fine. Not that it's your business" Aaron said. 

"Wedding planning going alright is it?" Flynn asked. 

"We've not started yet" Aaron said. 

"Id start soon if I was you" Flynn said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked. 

"Robert won't wait around waiting for you to want to plan a wedding. He'll get bored eventually. The settled down family life? Not his style is it? Get out while you can. That's my advice" Flynn said smirking and walking away. Aaron watched as Flynn walked away.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron confides in Victoria - but Robert overhears.   
> Liv's confused by Roberts behaviour.

Aaron can't help but feel insecure over Robert. Flynn hasn't helped and neither hasn't Chrissie. Of course he wants to marry Robert but he cant help but have Ifs and Buts. 

Aaron walks in the kitchen at the pub to see Victoria. 

"Oh hiya. You alright?" Victoria asked. 

"You busy? I need a word" Aaron said. 

"Well you've come to the right place. What can I do for ya?" Victoria asked. 

"Do you think Roberts changed?" Aaron asked. 

"What?" Victoria asked confused. Robert appeared behind the door and decided to listen in to Victoria and Adam. 

"Like since he's been with Chrissie. Do you think he's changed?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron are you having second thoughts?" Victoria asked. 

"Just answer the question please Vic" Aaron said. 

"Well yeah. He seems happier with you and Liv" Victoria said. 

"And he doesn't come across unhappy? Like he won't cheat on me?" Aaron asked nervously. 

"Aaron of course not. Where's all this coming from?" Victoria asked. 

"Well he's got a bad record hasn't he? Why am I any different?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron you know I love ya but you're being stupid. If you're having second thoughts about Robert you need to tell him. But you'll be making a mistake if you do. Anyone can see how much he loves you" Victoria said. Back behind the door Robert had tears streaming down his face and left unable to hear anymore. 

 

 

A Few hours later Roberts sat at home in the Kitchen when Liv walks in. 

"Alright? Where's Aaron and Andy?" Liv asked. 

"Andys gone out with Diane and Aaron's at the pub with Adam" Robert said. 

"So how come you're not there?" Liv asked sitting down. 

"Fancied abit of quiet. I've got a headache" Robert said. 

"Okay" Liv said shrugging her shoulders. 

"Y'know I'll always be there for ya don't ya?" Robert said. 

"What?" Liv asked confused. 

"No matter what happens between me and Aaron I'll always be there for ya. I wouldn't just abandon ya" Robert said. 

"Right" Liv said confused. 

"And I'll always be there if you need anything" Robert said. 

"Rob are you alright?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna go for a walk" Robert said standing up and leaving. Liv gave Robert a confused look as he left.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert drowns his sorrows.   
> Aaron's left concerned.

Roberts hurt over Aaron's doubts about him. He's decided to get drunk and forget all about his worries. Chas is concerned for Robert who seems to just drink and drink but Charity being her usual self finds it hilarious. 

"Another when you're ready" Robert said slamming his pint down. 

"Don't you think you've had enough love?" Chas asked. 

"What's with the low mood? Thought you Dingles love a party?" Robert said. 

"How come you're not with Aaron and Liv?" Chas asked. 

"Liv's out. And Aaron well not really bothered about that right now" Robert said. 

"Something happened?" Chas asked. 

"Nothings happened. Just want a drink without my fiancé. Problem?" Robert said. 

"No but you've been drinking in here for hours. Don't you want to get home to Aaron?" Chas replied. 

"Aaron won't be at home. Probably asking someone else If I've changed" Robert said taking a drink from the pint Charity placed infront of him. 

"Y-what?" Chas asked. 

"Oh you don't know? Aaron had a lovely conversation with my sister. Asking if I've changed and if I'll cheat on him. Now that's what a relationship is about eh? The person you're marrying having no faith in you whatsoever" Robert said. 

"Robert I-"

"I don't want to hear it Chas. For now I want to get drunk and forget the man I love doesn't love me anymore" Robert said. 

"He does love ya" Chas said softly. 

"Yeah? Then whys he questioning it then?" Robert asked drinking his beer. Chas walked over to Charity. 

"I'll keep an eye on him. Go through the back and ring Aaron. Let him know what Roberts up to" Chas said quietly. 

"Why what's wrong with 'im? Looks depressed to say he's marrying a Dingle" Charity said amused. 

"Believe me there's only one person who can get through to him. So go" Chas said. Charity sighed and went through to the back. Chas walked over to Robert who just finished his pint. 

"Another?" Chas asked. 

"You read my mind. A whisky aswell" Robert said. 

 

An hour later Aaron walks into the pub and sees Robert sat at the bar on his own. Several pint glasses around him. He walks over and sits next to Robert. 

"Party for one is it?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. And it's going well as you can see" Robert said. 

"And why exactly are you in here looking depressed?" Aaron asked. 

"Dunno. Fancied a change. Happy doesn't suit me" Robert said. 

"Yeah it does. What's going on Robert?" Aaron asked. 

"Nothing. Just fancied a drink or infact several until you came and disrupted me" Robert said slamming his pint down and leaving the pub. 

"What's gotten into 'im?" Aaron asked confused. 

"He's been here all afternoon. Sent Charity on a break. She wasn't helping" Chas said. 

"And has he not said what's got him like that besides the booze?" Aaron asked. 

"Well yeah" Chas said nervously. 

"Well?" Aaron asked. 

"He mentioned hearing you asking Vic if he's changed and if he'll cheat" Chas said nervously. 

"He heard that? I need to go find him" Aaron said concerned standing up. 

"I don't think that's a good idea love" Chas said. 

"Why not?" Aaron asked annoyed. 

"Because this is a conversation you both need to have when you're both sober" Chas said. Aaron sat back down. 

"What've I done?" Aaron asked upset. 

"Don't beat yourself up love. A good conversation you'll be right as rain. You always are" Chas said. Aaron put his head in his hands unable to deal with what Robert heard. But he knows he has to put this right.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a much needed chat about their relationship.

Aaron's upset Robert overheard his conversation with Victoria but he knows Robert is more upset then him. He spent a few hours with his Mum but has decided to return home. He walks in the kitchen and sees Robert sat there. 

"You sobered up then?" Aaron asked sitting opposite Robert. 

"Yes unfortunately" Robert said. 

"Look Rob-"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Robert asked. 

"What? I don't. How could you even think that?" Aaron asked hurt. 

"I heard you and Vic" Robert said. 

"I know. But Robert I promise you that it's not that I hate you" Aaron said. 

"Isn't it?" Robert asked. 

"No of course not. Robert I love you so much I promise" Aaron said upset. 

"Then why do you need to ask questions like that?" Robert asked hurt. 

"I'm scared alright? I love you so much that sometimes it scares me what will happen" Aaron said. 

"No one comes close y'know?" Robert said. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"No one comes close to you. Not Andy. Not Vic. No one" Robert said. 

"I guess I'm still learning" Aaron said. 

"Learning what? How to trust me?" Robert asked. 

"Maybe. But I'm also learning how to accept being happy. It's all new and scary to me" Aaron said. 

"Y'know my biggest regret is not choosing you straight away. We could of been together a lot longer if I wasn't stupid" Robert said. 

"You weren't stupid Robert. Coming out isn't easy. I've been there remember" Aaron said. 

"Yeah but my reason wasn't exactly valid was it?" Robert said. 

"And what was your reason?" Aaron asked. 

"My Dad. I didn't want to let him down" Robert said. 

"And do you think you have?" Aaron asked. 

"At first I did. But now? I think he'd be happy I was happy" Robert said. 

"Well then. There we go" Aaron said. 

"I love you so much. The thought of going with someone else knocks me sick" Robert said. 

"I love you too" Aaron said. 

"Then why don't you trust me?" Robert asked. 

"It's hard. I know your history remember?" Aaron said. 

"The point of it being History Aaron. Old names" Robert said. 

"I love you Robert and if you did cheat on me I'd probably take you back" Aaron said. 

"But I wouldn't though and that's the problem. You don't believe it" Robert said. 

"Robert I-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me right now that you can walk down that aisle with me knowing my past" Robert said. Aaron wanted to get the words out so bad but for some reason he couldn't. 

"I guess that's settled then?" Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

"Robert I'm so sorry." Aaron said upset. 

"Better finding out now then getting ditched at the aisle isn't it?" Robert said. 

"Robert I love you so much. I don't want to loose you. I guess that's why I didn't tell ya" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

"What we doing Aaron? We love each other so much but you don't trust me" Robert said upset. 

"I'm sorry" Aaron said upset. Robert got up and knelt down infront of Aaron. 

"Aaron look at me" Robert said. A broken Aaron looked Robert in the eyes. 

"You are the best man on this earth right? The best thing I ever did was fall in love with you." Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

"Rob-"

"No listen to me. You deserve the world. You deserve a man you don't need to worry about. You are the strongest person I know and I love you so much. I'll never stop" Robert said upset. 

 

"It's time isn't it?" Aaron said upset. Robert nodded heartbroken. 

"We've got to let each othe-"

"Go. I know" Aaron said upset. 

"But remember I love you so much okay? I will always love you" Robert said upset. 

"I love you too. I always will" Aaron said upset. Robert and Aaron both stood up heartbroken. 

"I'm gonna go stay with Vic. I'll text Andy. Tell him to meet me there" Robert said. 

"You don't have to do that. This is your house too" Aaron said upset. 

"No I do. We can't make this any harder then it already is" Robert said upset. 

"I do love ya. I always have. I always will" Aaron said. 

"I know. And I love you" Robert said. 

"What do I tell Liv?" Aaron asked. 

"The truth. That for the time being we can't do this. But we do love each other" Robert said. 

"And always will" Aaron said quietly. Robert nodded.

"Do you think will be together again?" Aaron asked. 

"Maybe one day. One day we'll be able to get past this. But for the time being Iran best for both us" Robert said as tears strolled down his cheeks. Aaron burst out crying and Robert pulled Aaron in as they both broke down.

"It wasn't meant to end like this" Aaron said as he cried. 

"I know. I know" Robert said as he struggled to hold back his tears. Aaron and Robert pulled apart and Aaron and Robert kissed. Pulling apart and putting their heads together. 

"I love you. So much" Robert said as he broke down. 

"I love you" Aaron said. Aaron and Robert pulled apart. 

"Robert?" Aaron said. Robert turned around as he was about to exit. 

"Please don't give up for good. I won't be" Aaron said. Robert nodded and left the house leaving Aaron falling on the floor broken unable to stop the tears as he watched Robert leave. Here's hoping this isn't for good.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has to break the news to Liv.   
> Robert struggles without Aaron.

Aaron's sat at the table ready for Liv to come home. Liv text last night to say she was staying at Gabbys so he was relieved she didn't see him in a state. 

 

Liv walks in the house and sees Aaron at the table. 

"Alright? You and Robert won't believe what Gabby did last night" Liv said laughing as she at the table. Aaron wiped his eyes. 

"Liv I've got something to tell ya" Aaron said as he wiped his eyes. 

"Don't tell me. Robert ended up drunk last night and started singing that awful song again" Liv said. 

"Me and Robert. We're over" Aaron said trying to hide his tears back. 

"W-what d'ya mean you're over?" Liv asked. 

"It was mutual. We decided right now we couldn't be together" Aaron said. 

"So where is he?" Liv asked. 

"He stayed at Vics" Aaron said. 

"So that's it? You just give up like that?" Liv asked as tears streamed down her face. 

"Liv it's not like that" Aaron said. 

"Then how is it? I left here yesterday with a family and now it's gone" Liv said upset. 

"Liv we'll be fine. We'll get through it. Eventually" Aaron said upset. 

"What? That's it. Our family? Everything we've worked for gone?" Liv said. 

"Liv please" Aaron pleaded. 

"Did you go through his birthday cards?" Liv asked. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"His cards. Did you see any of them?" Liv asked. 

"N-no. I was just happy about proposing" Aaron said. Liv went in a draw and handed Aaron her card. 

"Yeah I seen it. Victoria must of write some soppy message in it" Aaron said. 

"It's not off Victoria" Liv said. Aaron gave Liv a confused look and and opened the card. 

"You got him a brother card?" Aaron asked. 

"I wanted him to know that even though we don't always get along. I do appreciate him" Liv said upset. 

"Liv I-"

"No Aaron. Let me finish" Liv said. Aaron nodded. 

"Before. When it was just me and mum. I didn't know what family meant. I didn't know what it felt like to belong somewhere. Have people watch out for you even if that means getting in trouble. I didn't know what it was like to have a home" Liv said upset. Aaron scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to stop his fears. 

"But now I do. I have all that. Well I did. Now it's back to square one" Liv said. 

"Robert will always care for you Liv. Anytime you need him he'll be there" Aaron said. 

"But he's not though is he? I need him here now. With our family. But he's gone. It won't be the same. Face it Aaron. We've lost everything" Liv said upset and ran upstairs. Aaron put his head in his hands. 

 

Roberts sat on the couch at Victoria's. Victoria and Adam are stood at the door watching him. He's not moved since he got there last night. 

"Speak to him babe" Adam whispered. 

"I've tried. He just won't talk" Victoria said quietly. 

"I just don't get it. They were so into their little set up" Adam said. 

"Look why don't you go over to the pub and let Chas now? Aaron's probably not told her. Maybe she can knock some sense into him. I'll talk to him" Victoria said. 

"Right. Try and sort him out yeah?" Adam said kissing his wife as he left. Victoria walked over and sat besides Robert. 

"So what's your plan today then?" Victoria asked. 

"It's too quietly here" Robert said. 

"What?" Victoria said confused. 

"In the mornings Aarons always shouting Liv to get up and then Liv shouts at Aaron when she comes down" Robert said. 

"Never a dull moment with them two is there?" Victoria said smiling. 

"It's gone Vic. Everything I thought I had. It's gone" Robert said upset. 

"Rob it will work itself out" Victoria said. 

"Will it? Everything I've worked for. It's gone" Robert said. 

"Look why don't we go to the pub for lunch? Then go and see Aaron" Victoria said. 

"What's the point? It's over Vic" Robert said upset standing up. 

"Where you going?" Vic asked. 

"Bed. I need sleep" Robert said as he ran upstairs. Victoria looked on concerned for her brother.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv begs Robert to return.   
> Aaron struggles without Robert.

Roberts at Vics but he can hear someone banging on the door and races downstairs. He opens the door and Liv rushes past him into the living room so he follows. 

"Liv?" Robert said confused. 

"Tell me you've made a mistake. Just tell me Robert" Liv said upset. 

"Liv I-"

"I don't know what's gone on but please just say it. Just tell me it's not over" Liv said upset. 

"I can't tell you that" Robert said quietly. 

"Why?" Liv asked. 

"Because if I do it will hurt me even more" Robert said upset as he sat down. Liv sat opposite Robert. 

"Then tell me why. Just tell me why all of a sudden you've given up" Liv said. 

"I've not given up" Robert said. 

"Haven't ya? You're here and Aaron's over there. Alone" Liv said. 

"We do love each other Liv. Now it's just best we be apart" Robert said. 

"Better for who? Not you or Aaron. You're both sat broken. It's not better for me. I want use back" Liv said upset. 

"Liv please" Robert said upset. 

"No Robert. The amount of times you've both said to me were a family. We'll always be together. But we're not are we?" Liv said upset. 

"I-"

"I'm begging you Robert. Think about it. Don't give up on our family. We've worked so hard. Built our home. Don't throw all that away" Liv said. Robert looked at Liv. 

"You two are so important to me Liv. I swear I'll always be there" Robert said. 

"I've got an English project that needs to be in tomorrow. Could you come round and help me tonight?" Liv asked. 

"Liv I-"

"Aaron won't be there. He's helping Chas at the pub. Something about Charity choosing to take the night off." Liv said. Robert sighed. 

"I'll see ya tonight" Robert said. Liv let out a little smile and stood up. 

"Thank you. See ya tonight" Liv said. Robert nodded as Liv left with a cheeky grin on her face. 

 

Aaron's sat at the table as Chas bursts through the door. 

"Oh love. Adam just told me" Chas said rushing to sit next to him. 

"I've lost him mum" Aaron said upset. 

"Oh love" Chas said quietly. 

"Liv didn't take it well. Stormed out before refusing to accept it" Aaron said. 

"She's a teenager. It will be hard at first but she'll accept it" Chas said. 

"She got him a brother card for his birthday" Aaron said. 

"What?" Chas asked. 

"Not a brother in law card or just a happy birthday card. A brother card. Apparently despite their arguments she cares more about him" Aaron said. 

"He's been good to her" Chas said. 

"Yeah. Me too" Aaron said quietly. 

"So are you going into work today?" Chas asked. 

"Its hard enough being here without him. I can't go to the place he bought for me too. It's too much" Aaron said upset. Chas was about to talk when Liv walked in. 

"Hiya love. How are ya?" Chas asked softly. 

"Roberts coming over" Liv said. Aaron shot round. 

"What? Seriously?" He asked. 

"I've told him to come by tonight to help me with homework. Told him you won't be here but you obviously will" Liv said. Liv looked across from Chas and Aaron before speaking up again. 

"Make sure you look good" Liv said. Aaron let out a little smile and walked upstairs. 

"What are you up to Mrs?" Chas asked as Liv sat down. 

"What their not. Fighting for our family" Liv said. 

"And what if it doesn't work?" Chas asked. 

"I've seen Robert. He's the same as Aaron. Won't stop crying. Not doing anything. They miss each other. I'm just not giving them a push" Liv said. 

"And that is why you're a Dingle" Chas said smiling. Liv smiled at Chas hoping her plan will work.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Rebecca continue their plan.   
> Chas worries about Aaron.

Rebecca walks into the cafe and sees Flynn sat alone and walks over and joins him. 

"Just the person I'm looking for" Rebecca said. 

"Thanks. But I'm gay" Flynn said sarcastically. 

"I've just overheard a very interesting conversation in the pub" Rebecca said. 

"Let me guess. A drunken story?" Flynn said. 

"Actually more of Aaron and Robert have broken up" Rebecca said smiling. 

"What?" Flynn asked. 

"Mutual break up apparently. Both heartbroken aswell" Rebecca said. 

"I guess our plan worked then" Flynn said smirking. 

"Not quite" Rebecca said. 

"What now?" Flynn asked. 

"I've just overheard Chas telling Victoria in the pub. Liv's made a story up and managed to persuade Robert to go round to their house lateen. Some sort of little plan to get them to talk" Rebecca said. 

"Great. So it didn't work then?" Flynn said. 

"It still could" Rebecca said smirking. 

"How?" Flynn asked confused. 

"Well apparently Roberts told Victoria he'll head over there at seven. But Liv hasn't told Aaron the time so he'll be waiting in for ages" Rebecca said. 

"What's your point?" Flynn asked. 

"Let's just say if you go round about half six ish? Wanting to make amends. Robert walks in and sees you two talking. He'll get the wrong end of the stick" Rebecca said smiling. Flynn smirked at Rebecca. 

 

Chas is stood in the pub with Cain and Lisa. 

"He's just really low. Doesn't want to go to work" Chas said. 

"Oh bless the lad. I thought they were so in love" Lisa said. 

"They'll be fine. A few days apart they'll be back together in no time" Cain said. 

"And what if their not? Cain you know Aaron. He hits self destruct when he's hurting" Chas said softly. 

"Oh love he'll be fine. He always is" Lisa said. 

"I don't know this time. Those two have fought to long. To end up like this. I know it's over" Chas said. Cain shared a concerned look with Lisa.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Roberts problems escalate.

Aaron's sat in the house waiting for Robert to come over. He's nervous but excited to see him. He's missed him and wishes they didn't have to end. 

The door knocks and Aaron races to answer it. His faces falls when he sees Flynn standing there. 

"What do you want?" Aaron said walking into the kitchen will Flynn following behind. 

"Charmin'. Just come to see if you fancied a pint" Flynn said following Aaron into the kitchen. 

"I can't. Roberts coming over" Aaron said. 

"Is he? I've just seen him heading into the pub with Rebecca" Flynn said. 

"What?" Aaron asked. 

"I didn't hear much of the conversation just something about taking his mind off things" Flynn said. Aaron tried to stop the tears escaping. 

"Anyway I know it's probably to large since I heard he's broke up but I'm sorry for what I said about Robert. It was insensitive and I shouldn't of said those things" Flynn said. 

"Doesn't matter does it? He's already moving on" Aaron said upset. 

"Look I've brought some cans. How about we forget any arguments and have a drink? For old times sake?" Flynn said. Aaron nodded and took a seat at the table. 

 

Aaron and Flynn are laughing and joking in the kitchen. Aaron tilts his head and sees Robert stood there and quickly races up. 

"Robert. You came" Aaron said. 

"Well I'm hardly going to let Liv down am I?" Robert said. 

"She'll be back soon. Why don't you wait for her?" Aaron replied. 

"Tell her to text me when she's back. Or better still get her to come to Vics. I'll help her there" Robert said and began walking out. 

"No Robert wait" Aaron said. Robert turned around. 

"A day? Really?" Robert said. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"We broke up yesterday. He's already gotten his claws into ya" Robert said looking at Flynn. 

"You got the wrong end of the stick mate. I'm with Finn" Flynn said. 

"So why are you sniffing round Aaron then?" Robert asked. 

"I'm just being a mate" Flynn said. 

"Well mate. How about you do one? I need to talk to Aaron" Robert said. Flynn looked at Aaron who nodded. Flynn left the two men alone staring at each other. 

"So" Aaron said nervously. 

"Liv came round earlier. Giving me some massive family speech" Robert said. 

"Yeah. She said" Aaron replied. 

"Vic were telling me how cut up you were. Apparently not eh?" Robert said. 

"Robert it's not what you think" Aaron pleaded. 

"One day we've been apart. He's already sat in our house laughing and joking. When it's OUR family pictures up in this house" Robert said annoyed. 

"Robert nothings going on. I promise ya" Aaron said. Liv walked in the house to see Robert and Aaron staring at each other. 

"Rob? You came" Liv said smiling. Robert looked at his hand and took his engagment ring off. 

"Robert please don't do this" Aaron pleaded. 

"Robert what you doing?" Liv panicked. 

"You two are the people who mean most to me. And I'm sorry I wasn't good enough" Robert said as he placed the ring on the table. 

"Rob? Please" Liv said as tears strolled down her cheeks. Robert began walking out when Liv spoke up. 

"Aaron. Stop him. Fight for him" Liv said. 

"Robert. I am begging you. Come home. We can work through this" Aaron pleaded. 

"I honestly thought we could. But then I walked in our home and saw you sat laughing and joking with Flynn. And here's me thinking loosing me would hurt you" Robert said. 

"Aaron what's he talking about?" Liv asked. 

"I've got to go" Robert said and rushed out. Liv looked at Aaron in anger. 

"How could ya?" Liv asked angry. 

"Liv I-"

"You two could of worked things out. But you didn't did ya? You ruined it" Liv said. 

"I'm sorry" Aaron whispered. 

"It's not me you owe that to" Liv said. 

"Well he won't speak to me will he?" Aaron said. 

"Maybe not now. But he'll calm down soon. Until you two sort this out we are done" Liv said putting on her coat. 

"Where you going?" Aaron asked. 

"To stay with Chas. This isn't a home anymore" Liv said and walked out. Aaron picked Roberts ring up off the table and broke down in tears. Wondering how he'll fix this now ...


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert drops a bombshell on Victoria.   
> Liv worries about the future.

Roberts sat in the kitchen a table Victoria's. Since he and Aaron split up he's felt lonely. Despite finding Aaron and Flynn together he still loves him and misses him. Victoria walks in the kitchen and sits opposite Robert. 

"Alright rob?" Vic asked. 

"Y-yeah. Look I need you to do me a favour" Robert said. 

"Aslong as it's before tonight. Me and Adam have a date night" Victoria said. 

"I need you to get Aaron round here tonight" Robert said. 

"Finally caved in then?" Victoria said smiling. 

"It's not what you think Vic. I just need him to hear it from me before anything else" Robert said. 

"Don't tell me you're seeing someone else already? You've just broke up" Victoria said. 

"No of course not. Do you honestly think I can move on that quick after how I feel about him?" Robert said annoyed. 

"Then what is it?" Victoria asked. Robert looked at Victoria. 

"I'm leaving" Robert said nervously. 

"Leaving? What? Rob you can't" Victoria said annoyed. 

"Vic I have to" Robert said. 

"And what about your life here? Me Diane and Andy? Aaron?" Victoria asked. 

"There is no me and Aaron. We're over" Robert said. 

"And that's why you're leaving?" Victoria asked. 

"Its not for good Vic. I just need to be on my own for a while. I need a break from here" Robert said. 

"And what you gonna tell Liv?" Vic asked. 

"She'll be fine. She's got Aaron" Robert replied. 

"You think so do ya? Do you know where she is right now?" Vic asked. 

"Well not at school. She has a habit of missing it" Robert said. 

"She's over at the pub. She's staying with Chas" Victoria said. 

"Why? Aaron need a break?" Robert asked. 

"Actually its more to do with that house not being a home anymore. Doesn't want to live there without you" Victoria said. 

"She'll be fine. She's a teenager. She's just being stubborn" Robert said. 

"And there he is. My brother who thinks about no one but himself" Victoria said. Robert shook his head. Victoria got her phone out. 

"What you doing?" Robert asked. 

"Texting Aaron. Telling him you want him round at six. Me and Adam sill be gone by then" Victoria said as she text Aaron. 

"Vic look I-"

"I'm not interested Robert. Just my luck to get my brother back and loose the other" Victoria said standing up. 

"Where you going now?" Robert asked. 

"Work." Victoria and stormed out. 

 

Liv's sat on the sofa in the backroom of the pub when Chas walks in. 

"How are you love?" Chas asked. 

"Better then ever" Liv said sarcastically. 

"Look love you're always welcome here but Aaron will be missing ya" Chas said softly. 

"Well I miss my family but something's you can't get back" Liv said. 

"Look Aaron has lost Robert and he's struggling. He can't loose you too" Chas said softly. 

"What's gonna happen now their over?" Liv asked. 

"What do you mean?" Chas asked confused. 

"With me. Will Aaron still want me around?" Liv asked. 

"Of course you will. How can you even ask that?" Chas asked. 

"Well he only found me thanks to Robert. If it wasn't for Robert we wouldn't of found each other" Liv said upset. 

"Just because things haven't worked out with them doesn't mean you'll be on your own. Roberts still in the village. And Aaron's still here. Just go home and see him" Chas said. 

"Maybe later" Liv said standing up. 

"Where you going?" Chas asked. 

"To see Gabby. Distract my head from this mess" Liv said and walked out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reveals the news to Aaron.

Roberts ready to tell Aaron he's leaving. Victoria refuses to speak to Robert over his final decision. He doesn't want to be away for a while but he knows being around is too hard. 

Roberts sat at the table in Vics when he hears the door go. 

"Come in" Robert shouted. Robert watched as the door opened and Aaron walked in. 

"Vic said you wanted to speak to me" Aaron said as he sat opposite Robert. 

"Y-yeah. I do" Robert said. 

"Look Robert what you say with Flynn I-"

"Save your explanation. You're single. You can do what you want" Robert said. 

"But nothing's going on" Aaron said. 

"Look I wanted you to come over here to tell you something. You're latest fella doesn't bother me in the slightest" Robert said. 

"But he's not my f-"

"I'm leaving" Robert interrupted. 

"W-what?" Aaron said. 

"I'm leaving" Robert said. 

"W-what? You can't" Aaron said. 

"I have to Aaron. It's the only other option" Robert said softly. 

"No it's not. We could work through this and you know it" Aaron said annoyed. 

"Aaron we can't. You know we can't" Robert said. 

"So that's it? We face trouble and you just up and leave?" Aaron said upset. 

"I'm not doing it to hurt you" Robert said. 

"Really? Cause that's exactly how it feels" Aaron said as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Aaron I meant what I said. I love you and I always will" Robert said upset. 

"Then stay and fight for us. For our family" Aaron said upset. 

"I can't alright? Look I'm damaged goods. You and Liv deserve better then me. I'll just hurt ya. Let ya down. It's better doing this now" Robert said upset. 

"Robert y-"

"Aaron please. Don't make this harder then it already is" Robert pleaded. 

"Fine. Do what you want" Aaron said standing up. 

"Aaron I swear I'm not doing this to hurt you" Robert said. 

"Call by the house tonight" Aaron said wiping his eyes. 

"Aaron I-"

"You need to tell Liv. She's coming back home tonight. You need to tell her yourself" Aaron said. 

"Can't you do it?" Robert asked nervously. 

"No. Its best coming from you. But whatever you do let her know you'll always be there for her no matter where you are. You mean a lot to her" Aaron said. 

"Y-yeah. I will" Robert said. Aaron nodded and left the house leaving Robert upset.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's heartbroken by Roberts bombshell.   
> Aaron gets suspicious when he finds a box.

Aaron's sat in the kitchen at home in the kitchen waiting for both Liv and Robert to arrive. He's heartbroken Robert wants to leave the village. He never thought things would become so bad between them.

 

Aaron hears the door open and sees Robert walking in.

 

"Hiya" Aaron said.

 

"Where is she?" Robert asked.

 

"She's on her way back from Gabbys. She doesn't know you were coming over yet" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron I'm not trying to hurt anyone" Robert said sitting down. 

 

"Trying telling that to your family. Oh and Liv when you tell her" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron I don't know why you're being like this" Robert said. 

 

"Robert we had everything sorted out. We was getting married. We had a home. We built our own family with Liv and now it's all gone" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

 

"You think I don't know that" Robert said. 

 

"All those times you tell me not to give up and that's exactly what you're doing" Aaron said. 

 

"I'm not going for good Aaron. I just need some time" Robert said. Aaron was about to speak when Liv walked in. 

 

"Robert? What you doing here?" Liv said shocked. Aaron stood up. 

 

"I'll leave you to talk" Aaron said. 

 

"Where you going?" Liv asked. 

 

"I'll be upstairs. You two need to talk" Aaron said and walked upstairs. 

 

"So? You back here then?" Liv said smiling. 

 

"Not exactly" Robert said nervously. 

 

"So what's going on?" Liv asked confused. 

 

"Before I tell ya I need you to promise me something" Robert said. 

 

"Y-yeah." Liv said confused. 

 

"You don't blame Aaron. Or yourself. I care about you both" Robert said. 

 

"Right. I promise. Robert what's going on?" Liv asked. 

 

"I'm l-leaving" Robert said nervously. 

 

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Liv asked confused. 

 

"I-I've got a mate down London. He's offered me some work" Robert said. 

 

"And you're taking it?" Liv asked. 

 

"I just need some time away" Robert said nervously. 

 

"How much time?" Liv asked. 

 

"I-I don't know" Robert said. 

 

"So you're just going to leave? Everything we've built and that's it? Gone" Liv said with tears in her eyes. 

 

"Liv I have to. I need to" Robert said. 

 

"No you think you need to. What about what we need?" Liv asked upset. 

 

"You've got Aaron. And the Dingles." Robert said. 

 

"That's not enough" Liv said upset. 

 

"Liv please. Just listen to me" Robert said. 

 

"No" Liv said annoyed standing up. 

 

"You promised me you'd always be there. You said you'd never let anything break us" Liv said. 

 

"Liv I-"

 

"I knew you'd leave me eventually. This is just the way I have to live" Liv said crying and stormed out. Aaron appeared from upstairs and Robert looked over. 

 

"Now do you know why I didn't want to tell her myself?" Robert asked. 

 

"Can't blame her for acting like that can ya? She cares about ya. We both do" Aaron said. 

 

"Aaron don't do this" Robert said with tears in his eyes standing up. Robert began walking out but was stopped when Aaron put his and on Roberts arm. 

 

"Robert please" Aaron said. 

 

"I-I can't Aaron. I need to go" Robert said. 

 

"Look at me Robert." Aaron said. Robert slowly turned and looked at Aaron in the eyes. 

 

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go" Aaron said. 

 

"I can't do that" Robert said. 

 

"Why?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Because you know that I do" Robert said softly. 

 

"So why you leaving then?" Aaron asked softly. 

 

"Because If I don't I know I'll be drawn back to ya" Robert said. 

 

"And would that be a bad thing?" Aaron asked. 

 

"Not for me. But it would be for you and Liv" Robert said. 

 

"What? How?" Aaron asked confused. 

 

"I'll hurt use eventually. I'll mess this up and then you'll hate me" Robert said with tears in his eyes. 

 

"Robert we love you for being who you are. We'd never hate ya" Aaron said softly. 

 

"Aaron please. Just let me go" Robert pleaded. 

 

"Fine. But just promise me if you meet someone else don't let me hear it through Chinese whispers. Tell me yourself" Aaron said with tears in his eyes. 

 

"That won't happen. I won't meet anybody else" Robert said. 

 

"You don't know that" Aaron said. 

 

"No I do. No one comes close Aaron" Robert said. 

 

"I wish I could believe that" Aaron said. 

 

"I mean it Aaron. No one I meet will ever come close to you. I just wish things could of been different" Robert said. 

 

"I've got to let you do this haven't I?" Aaron said upset. 

 

"Yeah. One day you'll find someone who deserves you" Robert said softly. Aaron turned away from Robert as tears continued to escape his eyes. Robert put his hand on Aaron's cheek and Aaron turned to Robert. 

 

"I love you so much. I wish my dad could of met you and see how you changed my life's. He'd be made up" Robert said softly. 

 

"I'll always love ya know?" Aaron said upset. 

 

"I know. I'll always love you too" Robert said. Robert kissed Aaron. Pulling apart Aaron and Robert put their heads together. 

 

"I've gotta go" Robert whispered. 

 

"Yeah. I know" Aaron said upset. Robert exited and Aaron broke down as he watched Robert go. He never thought it would come to this. 

 

 

A few hours later Aaron's sat on the bed his the room he once shared with Robert. Liv walked in and sat next to Aaron. 

 

"What we gonna do?" Liv asked. 

 

"We have to be strong Liv. Robert wouldn't want us moping about. What would he say if he found out we was still moping after he'd gone?" Aaron said. 

 

"He'd say "I thought you Dingles were meant to be tough?" Liv said. 

 

"Yeah. He would" Aaron said. 

 

"Then he'd get all soft and think it's acceptable because he's a Sugden" Liv said. Aaron and Liv let out a little laugh as they shared a hug. 

 

"Come on you. Let's get that box of pictures from under the bed" Aaron said. 

 

"What? Why?" Liv asked. 

 

"So he can leave and still have part of us with him" Aaron said. Liv smiled. Aaron bent down and got a box out. 

 

"That's weird" Aaron said getting a box and sitting next to Liv. 

 

"What?" Liv asked. 

 

"This is the only box under there. This isn't the box we had the pictures in" Aaron said confused. 

 

"Maybe Robert changed him. He's always saying he hates sticking to the same things" Liv said. 

Aaron opened the box and saw loads of papers. 

 

"What th-" Aaron was interuptted by Liv grabbing some. Aaron followed her lead and began reading them. 

 

_"You're a waste of space. Your dad would be so disappointed"_

 

_"Aaron and Liv deserve better. You'll only let them down"_

 

_"Aaron will never love you. No one will"._

 

As Aaron and Liv continued reading the pieces of paper they realised something's wrong. 

 

"Who would send these?" Aaron asked upset. 

 

"How could he hide this from us?" Liv asked upset. 

 

"Someone's been torturing him with all these" Aaron said. 

 

"And that's why he keeps saying we deserve better" Liv said upset. 

 

"Why didn't he talk to me?" Aaron asked. 

 

"What we gonna do?" Liv asked. 

 

"We're going to find out who sent these. And we're going to stop Robert from leaving" Aaron said standing up. 

 

"Aaron. Do you think this is why he's give up so early?" Liv asked standing up. 

 

"It's obvious now. He never gives up especially the Robert we know. Look go over to the pub and tell Vic to try and stall Robert. No doubt he'll go in there for a leaving drink" Aaron said. 

 

"Okay. What you gonna do?" Liv asked. 

 

"I'm gonna find out who did this and make them pay" Aaron said. Aaron and Liv both left their home   .

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a discovery about Robert.   
> Liv overhears a conversation.

Aaron is shocked but most of all hurt at what Roberts been keeping from him. Robert has always come across as a tough nut but to know these horrible letters have put doubts in hid mind hurt. Aaron rushes through the front door Andy starts ruffling through the cabinet. He's seeing to see if there's anything more Roberts been keeping from him. He goes in the bottom draw where Robert keeps important documents from work. Aaron notices an envelope he's never seen before - which is unusual he always sees Roberts paperwork. He also notices a card signed to Liv. He picked up both and sits down at the table. He opens the envelope which is addressed to Liv. He sees a card that says "Sister" on it and starts to read it hoping he hasn't forgotten her birthday or anything. 

 

_"Dear Liv ,_

_Now before you read anything I'm fully aware I'll probably never hear the end of this. Aaron will no doubt start with the whole 'soft lad' speech but as long as this makes you happy I'll deal with that. I know we probably fight more then you and Aaron but in life you always fight with the people you care about. That's probably why me and Aaron always end up having a screaming match. You've made Aaron so happy since you've been here and I couldn't thank you enough. His smile is the best part of him. You've grown so much since I first met you and despite how many phone calls home we get from school or Bernice banging on the door when you and Gabby are causing trouble I'm still proud of you for trying your best. I spoke to your mum a while ago about the progress. She started banging on about how proud she is of you. After we talked a lot about you and Aaron she gave me permission to do two things. The first one is change your name. You're as much as a Dingle as the rest of them. You've got every bit of Dingle in you - your mum agreed. I know sometimes you feel left out so I thought this might make you feel better. After your mum rushed me because she wanted to feel like you were looked after by the right people I finally managed to get the forms so you can change your name officially. You always have been and always will be a Dingle. The second thing is your future. Your mum knows you're happy here and wants you to be number one priority on the list. She agreed to let me and Aaron sign official forms to be your guardians meaning any expenses or anything you need you deal with us both and not just Aaron. I want to be a massive part of you growing up and be half responsible for that. Your mum got papers signed by her and now it's just up to me and Aaron if you'll let us. I hope you see enough faith in us to let us take care of you forever._

_Love Robert x"_

 

Aaron had tears in his eyes as he finished reading. He opened the envelope and saw official documents for the guardianship and the name change. 

"Oh Robert" he whispered to himself. Aaron put his head in his hands knowing he had to do something. 

 

Liv's stood behind the pub not knowing what to do. She cares for Robert even if she doesn't always show it. She hears voices and decides to slowly walk round. 

 

"I'm surprised you're not sniffing round Aaron. You've got a chance" Rebecca said. Liv pulled her face as she saw Rebecca and Flynn talking. She took her phone out and started recording hoping she could show Aaron that Flynn isn't and never will be Robert. 

 

"I was just heading over there now actually. Just heard Vic mentioning Robert leaving" Flynn said. 

 

"Yeah. I didn't think the plan would go this far though" Rebecca said. 

 

"Who cares? They've broken up. There's no going back if he's leaving" Flynn said. 

 

"Aaron will be heartbroken. You going to offer him comfort?" Rebecca asked smiling. 

 

"I might." Flynn said smiling.

 

"So when we planned on breaking them apart did you think it would work?" Rebecca asked. 

 

"No that's why we kept trying. I kept trying to put doubts in his mind by saying Robert will cheat but he just kept defending him" Flynn said. 

 

"Well Robert wasn't easy either was he? Kept offering him stakes at home farm to leave the messed up brother and sister but apparently no one came close. So I had to go to plan b" Rebecca said. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me you had another plan? What did you do?" Flynn asked. 

 

"Sent him a lot of letters. Telling him he'd never be good enough for them. He let his Dad down. They deserved better. The usual garbage Robert gets insecure about" Rebecca said. 

 

"So you going to try and get Robert back?" Flynn asked. 

 

"I'll make him one last offer to keep him here. Then we'll see" Rebecca said. 

 

"I think we deserve a drink" Flynn said. 

 

"Yes. I'm sure Robert will be in soon for a leaving drink" Rebecca said smiling. 

 

"Ladies first" Flynn said nodding towards the exit. Rebecca smiled as Flynn followed her. Liv stopped the recording and stood in shock. 

 

"Oh my god" she whispered. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's shocked by Liv's confession.   
> Robert prepares to leave the village for good.

Aaron's sat in the kitchen at home unable to grasp how far Robert has gone to ensure his life with both Aaron and Liv. He never thought a life with those two meant so much to Robert. Liv walks in the door and sees Aaron sat at the table. 

"Aaron did you find anything?" Liv asked sitting opposite Aaron. 

"Y-yeah I did" Aaron said nervously. 

"Well?" Liv asked. 

"These" Aaron said handing over Liv the documents and the card. 

Liv read through Roberts card with tears in her eyes. 

"He's kept all this a secret?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah. I don't exactly know when we was supposed to find out" Aaron replied wiping his eyes. 

"Everything we fight about and he does this" Liv said shocked. 

"How could I ever doubt him?" Aaron asked. 

"We can sort this. I can sign these papers" Liv said. 

"It's too late Liv. Theres nothing we can do to stop him" Aaron said upset. 

"Actually I know one thing apart from signing these that can stop him" Liv said. 

"What kidnap him and not let him go?" Aaron said. 

"No. this video" Liv said handing Aaron her phone. 

"What's this Liv? If you've got yourself I-"

"Just watch the video" Liv said. Aaron have Liv a confused look and watched the video. 

As Aaron watched the video he couldn't contain the shock. There it was. Flynn and Rebecca an ex of both of them both happy about their plan. Everything they've gone through and those two planned and destroyed everything. 

"How could they?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"Both your ex's. Jealous because you've both found someone you love and appreciate" Liv said. 

"Why would they want to hurt us so bad?" Aaron asked. 

"None of that matters now. We need to get over to that pub and stop Robert from going" Liv said. Aaron nodded and stood up. 

"Wait" Liv said. 

"What?" Aaron asked. 

"Have you got a pen?" Liv asked. 

"Liv we haven't got time for this" Aaron said. 

"I want to sign these papers. Make me a Dingle. You two my guardians" Liv said. 

"Right hurry up" Aaron said handing a pen over. Aaron watched as Liv signed official documents securing her future. 

"Right. Come on" Liv said as they both raced out the house. 

 

Aaron and Liv are walking towards the pub when they see Flynn. 

"Aaron" Liv said pointing at Flynn. 

"Look just stick with me on this right? We need to do this properly" Aaron said as Flynn clocked onto the siblings. 

"Alright Aaron? Just wondered how you were" Flynn asked. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Liv wanted to go and see Robert before he left" Aaron said faking a smile. 

"Do you want me to take her? So its not hard for ya?" Flynn asked. 

"No I'm gonna make sure she's fine afterwards. Fancy a pint?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-yeah. Go on then" Flynn said smiling. Flynn walked towards the pub with Liv and Aaron not to far behind. 

"Aaron what you playing at?" Liv asked quietly. 

"No doubt Rebecca will be in there with Robert. Why not let it out when their both in there eh?" Aaron said as they both caught up with Flynn. 

 

Roberts sat in the pub with Victoria Andy Diane Doug Adam and Chas. Roberts lucky he managed to persuade Victoria to be happy with his decision. 

"I'm gonna miss you Rob" Andy said. 

"Look use can come down anytime and see me" Robert said. 

"Just be in touch with us this time pet" Diane said. 

"I will don't worry. Chas can I have a word?" Robert said. 

"Sure love. Come over 'ere" she said. Robert followed Chas round to the other side of the bar. 

"You sure about this?" Chas asked. 

"Yeah. I need a break" Robert said. 

"We'll all miss ya. Including that son of mine" Chas said. 

"I know. I need you to do me a favour" Robert said. 

"And what's that?" Chas asked. 

"Look after Aaron and Liv for me. Make sure they'll be okay" Robert said. 

"Of course I will. No doubt they'll both be causing trouble" Chas said smiling. Robert let out a little laugh but wasn't interrupted as Aaron Liv and Flynn entered the pub. Everything went silent and Aaron existed to speak to. 

"Liv wanted to say goodbye properly" Aaron said. Robert walked round the bar to Aaron and Liv ignoring Flynn. 

"Liv if this is gonna be hard you don't have to" Robert said. 

"No I want to. You getting a round in then?" Liv asked smiling. Robert nodded. 

"We'll leave ya go it. Liv we'll be in the corner of you need us" Aaron said. Aaron and Flynn made their way over to a booth. 

"You sit down. I'll get the drinks in" Aaron said. 

"Nice one" Flynn said. Aaron walked over to the bar realising his Mum wasn't happy. 

"How could you walk in here with him infront of Robert?" Chas asked quietly. 

"Believe me mum its not what you think. Robert has one last surprise before he walks out that door and believe me two people will be ashamed" Aaron said quietly. 

"What's happened?" Chas asked. 

"Never you mind. Time will tell" Aaron said. Chas rolled her eyes and began pouring two pints. Aaron watched as Rebecca and Robert were smiling. Liv going along with it knowing that soon enough her true colours will he exposed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fists fly when Aaron exposes the truth infront of everyone.

Aaron's sat in a booth with Flynn trying his hardest not to punch Flynn. He couldnt understand what he and Robert did so bad to deserve what they've done.

 

"You going to miss him?" Flynn asked.

 

"Truthfully? No. Like everyone kept saying he brings nothing but trouble to my life" Aaron said as he lied. Aaron stands up.

 

"Where you going?" Flynn asked.

 

"I'm going to give him my best. Don't want any bad blood infront of Liv" Aaron said.

 

"Want me to come with ya?" Flynn asked.

 

"Nah its best I do this on my own. Your round?" Aaron replied. Flynn nodded as he made his way over to the bar.

 

Aaron walked over to Robert who was talking to Rebecca and Liv.

 

"Oh hi Aaron" Rebecca said smiling. Aaron couldn't help but give her a dirty look.

 

"Alright?" Robert asked.

 

"Just wanted to wish you luck. I don't want us parting on bad terms" Aaron said.

 

"Er yeah. I guess so" Robert said.

 

"I'll miss ya I won't lie but I couldn't let you go without one last surprise" Aaron said.

 

"Aaron I've told you this can't work" Robert said.

 

"Actually its more of a surprise off Rebecca" Aaron said.

 

"What?" Rebecca said confused. "Yeah. I know Robert will love it" Aaron said smirking.

 

"I have n-" "Just listen" Liv said. Aaron made his way round the bar and stopped the music. Everyone moaned but he was happy he got the attention of everyone.

 

"Aaron I liked that song" Charity said.

 

"Sorry everyone I won't be long. As you all know Roberts leaving today but he can't leave without Rebecca giving him his surprise" Aaron said. Robert and Rebecca gave Aaron a confused look.

 

"But considering she won't give it him I'll have to so if you could all stay quiet for abit. Thank you" Aaron said. Liv smiled at Aaron. Flynn gave Aaron a confused look. Aaron got Liv's phone out of his pocket and began playing the recording.

 

" _I was just heading over there now actually. Just heart Vic mentioning Robert leaving"_

 

_"Yeah I didn't think the plan would go this far though"_

 

_"Who cares? They've broken up. There's no going back if he's leaving"_

_"Aaron's going to be heartbroken. You going to offer him comfort?"_

 

_"I might"_

 

_"So when we planned on breaking them apart did you think it would work?"_

 

_"No that's why we kept trying. I kept trying to put doubts in his mind saying Robert will cheat but he just kept defending him"_

 

_"Well Robert wasn't easy either was he? Kept offering him stakes at Home Farm to leave the messed up brother and sister but apparently no one comes close. So I had to go to Plan B"_

 

_"Why didn't you tell me you had another plan? What did you go?"_

 

_"Sent him a lot of letters. Telling him he'd never be good enough for them. He let his Dad down. They deserved better. The usual garbage Robert gets insecure about"_

 

_"So you going to try and get Robert back?_

 

_"I'll make him one last offer to keep him here. Then we'll see"_

 

_"I think we deserve a drink"_

 

_"Yes. I'm sure Robert will be in soon for a leaving drink"_

 

_"Ladies first"_

 

Everyone stood in shock as the full truth of Rebecca and Flynns game was exposed. Flynn and Rebecca looked at each other embarrassed at what just happened. 

 

"Robert I-"

 

"You did all that?" Robert asked. 

 

"Robert I can explain" Rebecca said.

 

"No need. I've just heard it all" Robert said.

 

"I'm sorry" Rebecca said quietly.

 

"Sorry will never change what you've done" Robert said. 

 

"I think it's best you went" Chas said.

 

"Actually I think she should stay" Liv said.

 

"Liv" Robert said confused.

 

"Well like she said she deserves a drink. Pint is it?" Liv said as she picked up Roberts pint and threw it over Rebecca. Rebecca stormed out as everyone laughed. 

 

"I better go" Flynn said.

 

"I don't think so" Aaron said storming over and punching Flynn . Aaron got on top of Flynn and continued punching him.

 

"You got involved and made me loose everything" Aaron said angry. Robert ran over grabbing Aaron off Flynn.

 

"Get off me Robert. He destroyed our relationship" Aaron said struggling to get to Flynn Flynn stood up covering his blooded nose.

 

"Aaron stop" Robert said.

 

"I'm sorry" Flynn said.

 

"Get out. Before I let him go" Robert said annoyed. Flynn walked out and thankfully Robert could let Aaron go.

 

"You shouldn't of stopped me Robert" Aaron said angry.

 

"What and let you get banged up?" Robert said. 

 

"You wouldn't be here to see it would ya? I wouldn't send you a visiting order don't worry" Aaron said.

 

"Maybe you two should go through the back. And Robert can sort that hand out" Chas said. Robert and Aaron sighed and made their way through the back.

 

"how could they?" Victoria asked.

 

"Let's see if the truth brings them two back together" Liv said. Everyone sat and waited to see what was next for Aaron and Robert.

 

 

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Aaron and Robert sort out their differences?

After the big reveal in the pub Chas wanted Aaron and Robert to talk privately so went into the backroom. Liv waited nervously on the pub hoping now the truth is out they could sort everything. 

Aaron's sat in the backroom and Robert places ice wrapped in a towel on Aaron's hand as he sat down and Aaron winces. 

"I've not seen you like that in a while" Robert said. 

"Yeah well he deserved it" Aaron said. 

"Gonna do the same to Rebecca then?" Robert asked amused. 

"Nah. I'll leave that to me mum or Vic. I won't hit a woman. Even if she does deserve it" Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"Why didn't ya tell me about the letters?" Aaron asked. 

"It doesn't matter" Robert said and put his head down. 

"It ruined our relationship and our family. Of course it matters" Aaron said. 

"I didn't want to worry ya. I thought I could handle it" Robert said. 

"So why did you keep them?" Aaron asked. 

"Incase we ever had an argument. Read them and see if they were really true" Robert replied. 

"And do you think it is?" Aaron asked.

"Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't" Robert said. Robert looked at Aaron. 

"Why didn't ya tell me what Flynn kept saying?" Robert asked. 

"Same as you. I know you would of gone much further then punching 'im. I didn't want him to win by getting a reaction" Aaron said. 

"Is that why you asked Vic those questions?" Robert asked. Aaron nodded. 

"It's not that I didn't believe in you. Or us. I just wanted to know if that's what everyone thought" Aaron said. 

"And what if everyone you asked said the exact same as him?" Robert asked. 

"I don't know what I would of done. It just made me feel better hearing other people praise ya" Aaron said. 

"When I came to the house and he was there. Why was he there?" Robert asked. 

"He came round to check on me. I told him he couldn't stay because you was coming over but he said he saw you heading to the pub with Rebecca" Aaron said. Robert gave Aaron a confused look. 

"I was-"

"I know that now. It was just part of his plan. We wasn't doing anything. We was just talking about old times. That's all" Aaron said. 

"How did you get that recording?" Robert asked. 

"Liv" Aaron said. 

"Liv?" Robert said shocked. 

"I told her to help me find some pictures of us as a family. I wanted you still have something of us when you left" Aaron said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"I went under the bed for that box but I couldn't find it. I found the letters" Aaron said. 

"Did you read them all?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. So did Liv" Aaron said. 

"She saw them too?" Robert said upset. 

"Anyway she went out but when I was looking to see if there's anymore she burst in the door and shown me" Aaron said. 

"So why did you walk in here with him knowing what they did?" Robert asked. 

"I wanted to show everyone what they did. Everyone likes them and I needed people to see what they was really like" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

"Did she really offer you stakes at Home Farm?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. And said she'd help get revenge on Chrissie" Robert said. 

"And you turned it down?" Aaron asked. 

"Yeah. Twice" Robert said. 

"Why? You could of had the big house. All that money. Why would you turn that down?" Aaron asked. 

"You of all people know I lived a lie in that house" Robert said. Aaron nodded. 

"And like I told her. No one comes close. Loosing you and Liv wasn't worth it. You're worth more then Home Farm" Robert said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"A couple years ago you could of never made that choice" Aaron said. 

"That's because I was a fool" Robert said. 

"So what happens now?" Aaron asked. 

"I need you to answer me a question" Robert said. 

"Okay. What?" Aaron asked. 

"Do you really believe I would of cheated on ya?" Robert asked. 

"When Flynn was up to his games I had my doubts. But now I know what you turned down for us I don't believe it. To know you turned all that down for us means a lot to me" Aaron said. 

"Well good. I meant everything I said to Rebecca. I'd choose you two over that house anyday. No one comes close" Robert said. 

"I know. But you've got your whole life to live in London. I'm glad we're not parting on bad terms" Aaron said. 

"Maybe were not parting at all" Robert said. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I couldn't go to London Aaron. I called my mate a few hours ago and turned his offer down. I was hoping to go away for a few weeks and come back hoping everything could of sorted itself out" Robert said. 

"Robert what you trying to say?" Aaron asked. 

"I don't want to leave my life here. I love you and that moody sister of yours. I want my family back. I want you back" Robert said. 

"But Flynn and Rebecca. What they've done I-"

"Are you going going to let them win? Or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" Robert asked. Aaron smiled standing up. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him down into his knee. They shared a kiss. 

"I've missed ya so much" Aaron whispered. 

"I've missed you too" Robert said. 

"Those two will get what's coming to them" Aaron said. 

"Yeah. No more fists though eh? It's not worth prison" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"I love you" Aaron said. 

"I love you too. Now let's go get that stroppy get and go home" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh as he and Robert stood up. 

"And how exactly we going to make Rebecca pay?" Aaron asked. 

"Well these days I've changed. I don't cheat. But I'm sure Chrissie will love to hear about me and Rebecca" Robert said. 

"A sister bust up? I think that's something I'll love to witness" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss as Liv entered the room. 

"Oh my god are use two back together?" Liv asked. 

"Y-yeah. We are" Robert said. Liv ran over hugging both Aaron and Robert. 

"Finally. You guys are so stubborn" Liv said pulling apart from the two men. 

"Right come on. Let's go and face that lot and then go home" Robert said. 

"Did you mean it?" Liv asked looking at Robert. 

"Mean what?" Robert asked confused. 

"This" Liv said handing Robert the envelope of official documents. He recognised that envelope. 

"How did y-"

"Aaron found it" Liv said. Robert looked at Aaron. 

"I found it when seeing if there was anymore letters" Aaron said. 

"So did you mean it?" Liv asked. 

"Yeah but I-"

"Well good. Because I've signed them" Liv said. Robert looked at Liv shocked. 

"You have?" Robert asked. 

"It means a lot you care that much to want this. Thank you" Liv said. Robert smiled. 

"Can we go home now?" Liv asked. 

"When Robert puts this on" Aaron said going in his pocked and getting the ring out. 

"You kept it?" Robert asked.

"Course I did. I knew you'd come back" Aaron said smirking as Robert put the ring on. Robert let out a little laugh. Aaron and Robert kissed and and Liv smiled. 

 

Aaron Robert and Liv entered the bar and caught everyone's attention. Everyone could see them holding hands. 

"Nice to see you boys smiling" Chas said. 

"Yeah well. It's nice what a recording can sort out isn't it?" Robert said smiling at Aaron. 

"Well finally. I'm made up for ya both. Pint?" Chas replied. 

"Actually we're gonna pass. We're gonna head home" Aaron said. 

"Well come by tomorrow then. I'm sure everyone will want to give Robert a grilling for having them skip work for his leaving drinks" Chas said. 

"Too right" Vic piped up. Robert Aaron and Liv let out a little laugh. 

"Andy you coming?" Liv asked. 

"I'm gonna stay with Diane. Give you three some time together" Andy said. 

"You don't have to that Andy" Aaron said. 

"Go have some family time. Use deserve it" Andy said. Aaron nodded as he Liv and Robert left the pub. Despite Rebecca and Flynns games they was ready to face things head on. Together. No one was going to ruin that again.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn learns truth behind Flynns games.   
> Rebecca attempts to make amends.

Aaron and Robert are happy to finally be back on track. Their walking in the street discussing wedding plans. 

"Robert I'm just saying we can have a big wedding I don't mind" Aaron said. 

"I'll never hear the end of it when you realise just how many people will turn up" Robert said laughing. Aaron was about to speak when he saw Flynn and Finn walking their way. Robert looked over. 

"No fists remember?" Robert said. 

"Don't worry. I'm calm" Aaron said smiling. 

"Hello you two. Heard you were back together" Finn said. 

"Yeah. We are" Robert said. 

"Come on Finn. They don't need us disturbing them. Let's go" Flynn said nervously. 

"Yeah one minute. I just need to thank Aaron" Finn said. 

"Finn I-"

"What for?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Flynn told me about last night. I'm getting mugged and you punching the guy. He's soft isn't he?" Finn said smiling. 

"I didn't punch any guy." Aaron said. 

"But he said your knuckles were bleeding?" Finn said confused. 

"Yeah they was. Not because he punched a random though. He punched Flynn" Robert said. 

"What? Why?" Finn asked looking at Flynn. 

"Him and Rebecca planned to break us up. Kept telling Aaron I'll cheat putting doubts in his mind" Robert said. 

"Even told me I knew where he was when me and Robert broke up" Aaron said. 

"You were the reason they broke up?" Finn asked. 

"And Rebecca. They planned it together" Robert said. 

"Why would you do that?" Finn asked disgusted. 

"Can't we talk about this inside?" Flynn asked. 

"No. I want to hear it now. These two deserve an explanation too" Finn said. 

"Aaron was a nice guy until he met Robert. Had ago at me for what I said about Robert. But it was the truth" Flynn said. 

"So you broke them up?" Finn asked. 

"It went to far I know" Flynn said. 

"You're disgusting? You split up a relationship for abit of revenge?" Finn said. 

"I'm sorry" Flynn said. 

"We're done. Stay away from me" Finn said and stormed off. 

"Finn please" Flynn pleaded but Finn ignored him. 

"How does it feel someone messing up your relationship?" Robert asked. 

"You two happy is?" Flynn asked. 

"Very. Come on Rob. We've got a wedding to plan" Aaron said smiling. Aaron and Robert walked off smug. 

 

A few hours later Aaron and Robert are sat in the cafe when Rebecca walks in. She walks over to the pair hoping to make amends. 

"Robert can we talk?" Rebecca asked. 

"Sure sit down" Aaron said smiling. Rebecca took a seat. 

"I was hoping just us talking" Rebecca said. 

"Doesn't Aaron deserve an apology to?" Robert said. 

"I guess. Look guys im really sorry. I shouldn't of got involved Im sorry" Rebecca said. 

"No you shouldn't. But it's fine honestly" Robert said. 

"Really?" Rebecca asked. 

"Of course. I'm guessing because of you're meddling you'll be telling Chrissie about your affair with Robert?" Aaron said quietly. 

"Why would I do that?" Rebecca asked confused. 

"Because you still have feelings for Robert and she'll need to know why you did it" Aaron replied quietly. 

"Plus if you don't tell her we're going to" Robert said. 

"What? You wouldn't?" Rebecca said. Aaron and Robert stood up. 

"Watch. You've got till tonight. Otherwise we'll be at Home Farm by six" Robert said. Aaron and Robert began walking out when Aaron knelt down to Rebecca. 

"Stay away from what's not yours" Aaron whispered. Aaron and Robert walked out chuffed hoping Rebecca would bottle it so they could gloat.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert begs Aaron to keep quiet.   
> Flynn wants forgiveness.

Robert and Aaron at home after their little chat with Rebecca in the cafe. Their both happy to have each other's backs. 

"So do ya think Rebecca will tell Chrissie then? About you and her?" Aaron asked. 

"I hope not. That's all I need" Robert said. 

"But you just sai-"

"Yeah I know what I said I was trying to scare her. If that came out she'd loose everything her home her family" Robert said. 

"She deserves it" Aaron snapped back. 

"Yes I know that but it can't come out Aaron." Robert said. 

"She split us up. Why are you still defending her?" Aaron asked angry. 

"I'm not defending her I'm defending us" Robert said. 

"How exactly?" Aaron asked. 

"If it comes out that I cheated on her with her sister aswell no one will take that well will they? They'll be there putting doubts in your head again" Robert said. 

"That won't work Robert" Aaron said. 

"Yes it will and you know it will. It's bad enough they make you doubt me because I cheated on her with you so imagine what it'll be like when they find out I cheated on her with her sister aswell" Robert said. 

"But she's going to get away with it though isn't she?" Aaron said. 

"She won't. I promise we'll make her pay but I'm beggin ya please don't say anything" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"Fine. I'll keep quiet" Aaron said. 

"Thank you. Right I'm going to work. I'll meet you in the pub later" Robert said standing up. Aaron nodded. Robert kissed Aaron as he walked out. 

 

Aaron's walking towards the pub to meet Robert when he notices Flynn walking towards him. 

"Aaron can we talk?" Flynn asked. 

"I've got nothing to say to ya" Aaron said. 

"I don't want you to hate me" Flynn said. 

"Should of thought about that shouldn't ya?" Aaron replied. 

"I do feel guilty. I shouldn't of done it" Flynn said. 

"So you should. You had no right to get involved" Aaron said. 

"I just couldn't stand seeing his smug face when I've heard the stuff he's done" Flynn said. 

"And why does everyone round here seem to forget about the decent stuff?" Aaron asked angry. 

"Robert? Decent. Yeah right" Flynn said. 

"Getting me out of prison the minute he found out about the shooting? Standing by me through the trial with my own dad? Taking Liv in despite how hard she made it? Or risking his own life to save mine last year?" Aaron said. Flynn put his head down. 

"Despite what Roberts done in the past he still makes up for it. You don't know Robert like I do" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry" Flynn said quietly. 

"Yeah so am I. I'm sorry I let myself believe my own fiancé didn't want me anymore when the truth is it's others that don't want me with him" Aaron said. 

"Can we be civil?" Flynn asked. 

"Civil? No chance. I've got a fiancé waiting for me. I've got a wedding to plan and my own family with Liv and Robert to think about. The only people I need are my family Robs Robert and Liv. Just leave us alone" Aaron said and walked off.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyla has an offer for Aaron and Robert.   
> Rebecca has an offer for Liv.

Robert and Aaron are enjoying spending time together in the pub. Once again Chas has been getting on Aaron's nerves about the wedding. It's not that he's not happy others are happy he's marrying Robert but talking about dresses when they've not even set a date is annoying. 

 

Leyla walks in the pub and spots Aaron and Robert talking at the bar and rushes over in excitement. 

"Just the men I'm looking for" Leyla said. 

"We're taken" Robert said sarcastically. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"Oh ha ha. Actually I've come to offer my services" Leyla said. Aaron choked on his pint. 

"I didn't know you was that type of girl" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"Not those sort of services Aaron. I'm a wedding planner" Leyla said. 

"And?" Aaron said. 

"Well your mum told me you need help planning so here I am" Leyla said smiling. 

"We don't need help we've not started planning yet" Robert said. 

"Well looks like I came at the right time then eh? I've done gay weddings before so what you thinking eh? Big because of Dingles?" Leyla said. 

"We've not thought about it" Robert said. 

 

"Thanks but we don't need your help" Aaron said. 

"I can give you space I won't be constantly nagging ya" Leyla said. 

"We'll think about it" Robert said. 

"We don't need to think about it. Look we're quite capable of booking a church and buying suits. We don't need your help" Aaron said. 

"I give good advice" Leyla said. 

"Well here's a bit of advice stay out of it. It's our wedding and we'll plan it when we want by ourselves. I'm going to work" Aaron said and stormed out. 

"Sorry I offered" Leyla said. 

"I'm sorry about him. Look thanks for the offer. I'll speak to him. It will probably be less stressful for us" Robert said standing up. 

"It's alright. Forget I mentioned it. I don't want to cause any trouble" Leyla said. 

"Aaron gets stressed about the littlest things. Believe me he'll come round" Robert said. Leyla smiled as Robert walked out. 

 

Rebecca's walking towards Aaron and Roberts house when she notices Liv coming out. Liv notices Rebecca walking towards the house and roll her eyes. 

"Robert isn't here" Liv said walking up to Rebecca. 

"Oh. Do you know where I can find him?" Rebecca replied. 

"Well I'm not going to tell you am I?" Liv said. 

"How many times do I have to apologise for what I've done?" Rebecca said. 

"As many times as you want. It won't change anything" Liv said. 

"I honestly didn't realise how much they really loved each other. I've never known Robert to he so besotted with someone" Rebecca said. 

"He's got the best person to be with. He's lucky" Liv said. 

"I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to put things right" Rebecca said. 

"Then stay away. You've done enough" Liv said. 

"Your Mum moved to Dublin didn't she?" Rebecca said. 

"Yeah. What's that to you?" Liv asked. 

"Seen her since she left?" Rebecca asked. 

"No. We Skype all the time though" Liv said. 

"Aaron and Robert haven't taken you to see her?" Rebecca asked. 

"Their busy. They've got businesses" Liv said. 

"Be good to see her though right?" Rebecca said. 

"I guess. I'll just have to wait till she comes here or Aaron and Robert are free" Liv said. 

"What if I offered you a chance to go and see her?" Rebecca said. 

"What?" Liv asked confused. 

"I could buy you a ticket. Even though it's only Dublin I can get you first class tickets" Rebecca said. 

"Why would you do that?" Liv asked. 

"Because if I was you I'd love to see her. Plus I want to put things right" Rebecca said. 

"Look I appreciate it but they wouldn't let me go alone" Liv said. 

"No of course not which is why I'll sort it for them too" Rebecca said. 

"Why would you do that?" Liv asked. 

"Because I was wrong. I want to make it up to them. Plus I was hoping if I do this for you then maybe you could help them see I'm sorry" Rebecca said. Liv sighed. 

"Fine. But I'm doing this to see my mum not for you" Liv said. 

"Of course. If they accept my apology do you think you could get them to meet me in the pub tonight? Obviously you can come too" Rebecca said. Liv rolled her eyes. 

"Im not promising anything. I'll see what I can do" Liv said and walked off.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron opens up to Robert about their wedding.   
> Liv drops a bombshell on Aaron.

Robert knows Aaron and knows Aaron hates stress but he doesn't understand why Aaron wouldn't want the stress of their wedding taken off his hands. 

Robert arrives at the scrapyard and sees Aaron and Adam working on a car. He walks over and Aaron notices. 

"Alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-yeah. Can I have a word? In private" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. You alright finishing this?" Aaron said looking at Adam. 

"Yeah you go lad. Don't be too loud eh?" Adam said laughing. Aaron shook his head and followed Aaron into the portacabin. 

"So are you alright?" Robert asked sitting on the desk. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Is that all you wanted?" Aaron replied confused. 

"Actually I wanted to know what that was about in the pub. With Leyla" Robert said. 

"We've got no plans yet. Don't want her wasting her time" Aaron said. 

"Right and when we do get round to planning it you'll get her help right?" Robert asked. 

"Obviously not" Aaron said. 

"And why not?" Robert asked. 

"Because it's our wedding not hers" Aaron said. 

"But she's a wedding planner? She could take all the stress off us" Robert said. 

"Robert just leave it yeah? I don't want her planning our wedding end of" Aaron said. 

"Think I'm gonna cop off with?" Robert asked. 

"No obviously not" Aaron said. 

"Then what's the problem?" Robert asked. 

"It's our wedding Robert. Not hers like I've said" Aaron said. 

"Aaron it will still be our wedding no matter what. Even if someone else does plan it" Robert said. 

"Yeah and that's the reason why I don't want anyone else planning it" Aaron said. 

"What are you on about?" Robert asked. Aaron sighed and sat next to Robert. 

"Our whole relationship has always had a third party. Firstly because you was with Chrissie but seeing me" Aaron said. 

"And?" Robert said. 

"Then we had Paddy getting involved which made us argue and make up" Aaron said. Robert pulled a confused face. 

"Then the whole trial with Gordon brought us closer and we ended up getting together properly and two days later Liv shows up" Aaron said. 

"She's not a problem" Robert said. 

"No I know but use two didn't get on at first so that was hard. And then obviously this whole thing caused by Flynn and Rebecca" Aaron said. 

"Aaron all of that is in the past. We need to move on from that" Robert said. Aaron looked at Robert. 

"I just want one part of our relationship where we can say we didn't have someone else there" Aaron said. 

"Why didn't ya just say that?" Robert asked. 

"I didn't want an argument. I'd rather stress planning our wedding together and marry ya then say we're married thanks to someone else's help" Aaron said. 

"Okay" Robert said quietly. 

"Okay? So you don't mind?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course not. Aslong as you promise when it stresses you out avoid me at all costs. I hate you in a mood" Robert said smirking.

"I promise" Aaron said letting out a little laugh. 

"I love you" Robert said. 

"I love you too" Aaron said with a smile. Robert and Aaron shared a kiss. 

 

A few hours later Aaron arrives home and sees Liv sat at the table. Liv looks over and sees Aaron. 

"Alright. Where's loverboy?" Liv asked. 

"A meeting. What you up to?" Aaron asked sitting opposite Liv. 

"About?" Aaron asked. 

"I saw Rebecca earlier. She was hoping to apologise to Robert" Liv said. 

"Well he isn't interested" Aaron said. 

"I know but maybe you both should hear her out. She mad a mistake" Liv said. 

"Yeah and it almost cost us everything Liv" Aaron snapped. 

"I know that" Liv said quietly. 

"You were so upset when we split up and Robert said he was leaving so why you defending her?" Aaron asked. 

"I have to" Liv said. 

"No you don't" Aaron said. 

"I do. Look I can't tell ya why but if you forgive her then everything will be okay" Liv said. 

"You can't tell me why? Liv has she said something to ya?" Aaron asked. 

"I said I'd try and talk to use" Liv said. 

"And why? What did she say?" Aaron asked annoyed. 

"Nothing" Liv said. 

"Liv tell me or I'll go up to Home Farm and ask her myself" Aaron said angry. Liv sighed. 

"She said I tried to talk use round she'd book us first class to go to Dublin and see Mum" Liv said. 

"She said what?" Aaron said angry. 

"She just wanted to make peace." Liv said. 

"What and bribing a kid is her way is it?" Aaron asked standing up. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened. I know we'll see Mum when we can" Liv said. 

"It's not your fault Liv. It's hers. I'm sorting this out right now" Aaron said and stormed out. Liv sighed and put her head in her hands.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron drops a bombshell on Chrissie.   
> Robert faces the music.

Aaron's angry Rebecca has tried to bribe Liv. He's already angry over what she did but now he's even more angry she attempted to bribe Liv. 

Aaron's walking from the house when he sees Rebecca and Chrissie. 

"Rebecca?" Aaron shouted. Rebecca and Chrissie turned to see Aaron. 

"Hi" she said softly. 

"Enjoy bribing teenagers do ya?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Rebecca said. 

"Liv told me. What was it? Oh yeah she tries to talk us round and you pay for her to go and see her mum? You're sick" Aaron said. 

"I was just trying to help her. She misses her Mum" Rebecca said softly. 

"We know that. We also want to take her but she chose to stay here. It's non of your business" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry" Rebecca said. 

"Leave me and Robert alone. We don't need you or anyone" Aaron said. Chrissie let out a little laugh. 

"Something funny?" Aaron asked looking at Chrissie. 

"Actually yes. You're both still in the bubble of love. You'll be thanking Rebecca for trying to split use up" Chrissie said. 

"What she did is wrong" Aaron said. 

"She was sticking up for me. Revenge for cheating on her sister" Chrissie said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"She told you that did she?" Aaron asked amused. 

"Chrissie just leave it" Rebecca said. 

"She did it because she was jealous" Aaron said. 

"Jealous? What of you and Robert?" Chrissie said amused. 

"She still wants Robert" Aaron said. 

"What do you mean still?" Chrissie asked amused. 

"Chrissie let's go" Rebecca said. 

"No I want to know what he's on about" Chrissie said. 

"Ya mean she's not told ya? I'm not the only one Robert was seeing behind your back" Aaron said. 

"What? Robert and Rebecca? No chance" Chrissie said laughing. 

"It was before use came here. She was the first one to have an affair with him behind your back. She got revenge because Robert rejected her offer to take over Home Farm and get rid of you" Aaron said. Chrissie looked at Rebecca. 

"He's lying isn't he?" Chrissie asked nervously. 

"I'm so sorry" Rebecca said quietly. 

"B-but you're my sister" Chrissie said. 

"Chrissie I-"

"Don't touch me. You better pack your bags and get out of my house before the time I'm back" Chrissie said and stormed off. 

"Are you happy now?" Rebecca asked. 

"Stay away from my sister and my fiancé" Aaron said and walked off smug. 

 

A few hours later Aaron and Robert are sat at the table in the kitchen when someone bangs on the door. 

"I'll get it" Aaron said walking over to the door. Aaron opened the door and Chrissie stormed right in. Robert looked up saw Chrissie and sighed. 

"What do you want?" Robert asked. 

"You've told people plenty of times what Aaron could give you that I couldn't so now I want to hear the second part" Chrissie said. 

"What second part?" Robert asked confused. 

"What did my sister have that I didn't?" Chrissie asked annoyed. Robert looked at Chrissie. 

"H-how d-"

"You're husband stealing fiancé told me. So come on explain" Chrissie said. Robert stood up. 

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Both you and Rebecca are in the past so get out of my house and stay away from my family" Robert said angry. 

"You won't get away with this" Chrissie said. Chrissie went to walk out but stopped and looked at Aaron. 

"Get out why you still can. He'll find someone else eventually" Chrissie said and walked out. 

"Robert I-"

"How could ya? We promised to leave it" Robert said annoyed. 

"I had to do something" Aaron said. 

"Aaron this is trouble we could do without" Robert said. 

"She bribed Liv Robert what was I meant to do?" Aaron said. 

"What do ya mean she bribed Liv?" Robert asked confused. Aaron sighed. 

"She told her if she tried talking us round to accept her apology she'll pay for her to go see Sandra in Dublin. First class" Aaron said. 

"She did what?" Robert said angry. 

"She told Chrissie she tried splitting us up as revenge because you cheated on her." Aaron said. 

"Aaron I'm not blaming you. I just wish people would leave us alone for two minutes and let us get on with our lives" Robert said. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of told her" Aaron said. 

"She split us up and bribed a kid with tickets to see her Mum. You don't need to be sorry" Robert said. 

"Were just gonna have to face whatever comes next" Aaron said. Robert smiled and pulled Aaron in for a hug. 

"We'll be okay won't we?" Aaron asked. 

"Of course we will. We always are" Robert said. Aaron looked up at Robert. 

"Promise?" Aaron said. 

"I promise" Robert said. Aaron smiled and kissed Robert.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes Liv a promise.   
> Aaron and Chas talk about the wedding.

Aaron and Robert are sat in the kitchen waiting for Liv to come down. Roberts agreed to speak to Liv about Rebecca hoping he can make her feel better about being bribed. 

"Are you sure about this?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron I'm sure. What Rebecca did was wrong so I need to put it right" Robert said as Liv came downstairs. 

"I'm gonna head to work. I'll see use later" Aaron said. Aaron kissed Robert and left. Liv sat opposite Robert. 

"Alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. You?" Liv replied. 

"Not really. Aaron told me about Rebecca" Robert said. 

"Sorry" Liv said quietly. 

"Its not your fault. She's in the wrong" Robert said. 

"I just wanted to see my mum. If she didn't offer that I wouldn't of bothered" Liv said. 

"Liv I promise ya no matter how much it costs you will see her again" Robert said. 

"I know. I'll just wait till use aren't busy. I'm fine with waiting" Liv said. 

"I'll see what I can do right? It's your birthday soon. I promise you'll see her before then" Robert said. 

"Rob it's fine honestly. I don't want a fuss" Liv said. 

"Liv I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll try and get you to Dublin before your birthday. Okay?" Robert said. 

"Okay" Liv said letting out a little smile. 

 

Aaron's sat in the pub catching up with Chas - who wasn't happy when he told her Rebecca bribed Liv. 

"So about the wedding" Chas said. 

"We've not set a date yet. And before you say we're not having Leyla plan it either" Aaron said. 

"I just want you to relax and not stress over it" Chas said. 

"Mum I want that stress okay? I want to plan it" Aaron said. 

"Well when are you thinking? I just want to know it's still going ahead" Chas said. 

"Of course it is." Aaron said. Chas gave Aaron a confused look. 

"Our whole relationship has always had someone involved some how. Chrissie Paddy You Gordon and Rebecca. I just want to be able to name one thing in our relationship where we can say we didn't have anyone else involved" Aaron said softly. 

"I understand. Just keep me up to date when you do plan though yeah?" Chas said. 

"I will. Look I'm gonna head back to work. I'll bring those two in later. Get out the house" Aaron said. Chas smiled as Aaron left.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for Liv's birthday begin.  
> Finn makes an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know when Liv's birthday isn't so I'm just going to make it up ☺️

Robert and Aaron are preparing for Liv's birthday. Liv's at school so Aaron managed to persuade Victoria and Adam to help them. 

 

"Right so birthday ideas. Don't forget she's 16 she won't appreciate jelly and ice cream" Aaron said. 

"A party here" Victoria suggested. 

"No. Me mum could loose the pub. Plus Liv won't appreciate partying in a pub and sippinng coke" Aaron replied. 

"Right forget that a moment. What did use get her?" Victoria asked. 

"A new phone. We're letting Gabby stay over on her birthday and Rob bought her that Michael Kors watch and he's got her some surprise he won't tell me about it" Aaron said giving Robert a glare. 

"It's a nice surprise. I know she'll be happy with it but no one is knowing before her birthday" Robert said. 

"Roberts being secretive" Adam said smirking. 

"The best things come to those who wait" Robert said. Aaron shook his head. 

"I've got an idea about what you can do for her birthday" Victoria said. 

"Well spit it out then" Robert said. 

"Why don't we throw her a party?" Vic said. 

"I thought we said n-"

"Not here. At ours. We can do a barbecue and invite the family. Gabby and her family too" Victoria said. 

"Vic I could kiss you right now" Aaron said smiling. 

"Don't even think about it" Robert said. 

"Hands of former my wife lad. You've got her brother" Adam said laughing. Victoria rolled her eyes. 

"Right then so is that a plan?" Victoria asked. 

"Yeah but don't breath a word to Liv will ya? I want it to be a surprise" Aaron said. 

"And by that he means Vic keep your mouth shut or don't go near Liv till her birthday" Robert said. Victoria kicked Robert under the table who rubbed his leg. 

"Ow" Robert said. 

"Okay. Robert you put the word out to Diane and Doug. Tell them to bring Laurel and the kids. I'll let mine know" Aaron said. Robert nodded. 

 

A few hours later Finn walks in and sees Aaron and Robert talking to Vic. He walks over nervously and Vics face lights up. 

"Hello you. Where've you been hiding?" Victoria said. 

"Working" Finn said nervously.

"Well park your bum I'll get you a drink" Victoria said standing up. 

"It's alright. I need to get back to Ross" Finn replied. 

"Nonsense. Take a seat" Victoria said pushing Finn into the booth and heading to the bar. 

"Alright?" Aaron asked. 

"Y-yeah. I shouldn't of come" Finn said. 

"Is this about Flynn?" Aaron asked. 

"I'm sorry I sh-"

"We don't blame you Finn. You wasn't to know what he was up to" Robert said. 

"But I brought him back here. I should of just stuck to one date and left it" Finn said. 

"You really liked him and you was happy right? Don't blame yourself. We don't hold it against ya" Aaron said. 

"I am sorry for what he did" Flynn said. 

"It's not your problem. Don't feel like you need to avoid us. We blame Flynn and Rebecca no one else" Robert said. 

"Look we're throwing a party at Vics in a few weeks. Just a family get together. A barbecue. You should come. You're Adam's family so you're welcome" Aaron said. 

"I don't want to intrude" Finn said. 

"You won't be. We just want Liv to have as many people around her to make her happy" Robert said. 

"Okay. That'll be nice. Thanks" Flynn said. Victoria arrived back with the drinks and sat beside Finn. 

"Alright boys. What use talking about?" Victoria asked. 

"Just inviting Finn to Liv's birthday bash" Aaron said. 

"Oh that'll be nice. I've not seen you for ages" Victoria said. Finn smiled at Aaron and Robert who nodded at him smiling.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert continue their plans.   
> Aaron's shocked by Robert.

Aaron and Robert are busy planning Liv's birthday. Victoria and Adam agreed to cook the food on the barbecue which started with Aaron teasing Vic on her cooking. 

Roberts invited Diane to join him Chas and Aaron for a drink. 

"This is lovely boys. We should do this more often" Chas said. 

"I agree pet. I hardly see you anymore Robert since you got with Aaron" Diane said. 

"Yeah sorry. Look I'll come and see you more often okay?" Robert replied. Diane smiled. 

"Get him off my hands for abit" Aaron said earning a nudge off Robert. 

"Well you Aaron and Liv should come to us sometime. I can do us a nice meal. Get to know Liv a bit better" Diane said. 

"You sure you want to do that?" Chas joked earning a glare off Aaron. 

"Anyway next Friday it's Liv's birthday" Robert said. 

"And Vic and Adam are doing a party at theres for her. A barbecue so you're invited both of ya. Mum tell the family and Diane invite Laurel and the kids" Aaron said. 

"No problem love. She's not a girly girl so what do I get her?" Chas asked. 

"Well she's got a new phone and a watch from us and Robert has another surprise which he won't blab about" Aaron said. 

"Well it will be lovely pet. I'll be there" Diane said smiling. 

"And why won't Robert blab?" Chas asked giving Robert a glare. 

"It's a secret" Robert said smirking. 

"Probably a new laptop. She's been banging on about wanting one. Or it's some new hoodies. Apparently she doesn't have enough" Aaron said. 

"Its not actually. It's something she'll enjoy" Robert said smiling. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

 

A few hours later Aaron and Robert are sat on the sofa at home. Aaron's determined to get Robert to tell him the surprise. 

"Robert I don't understand why you don't tell me?" Aaron asked. 

"Because it's a surprise" Robert said. 

"It's Liv's birthday not mine. So you can tell me. I won't stop till you do" Aaron said. Robert sighed. 

"If I tell you then you've got to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Adam. Especially not Liv" Robert said. 

"I promise. Come on spill" Aaron said. 

"It's Sandra" Robert said. 

"Sandra?" Aaron said confused. 

"I rang her up after the whole Rebecca think and told her how Liv misses her. I sent her over some money and she booked a flight to come over on Livs birthday" Robert said. 

"She's really coming?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"Yeah. She's agreed to stay for the week so considering Andy has moved into his own place she could stay in his room" Robert said. 

"Robert why would you do that?" Aaron asked shocked. 

"You have your Mum. I wish I could have mine. Liv deserves to see her Mum" Robert said. 

"She's gonna be over the moon you know that?" Aaron said. 

"I know. But after what Rebecca said I had to put things right" Robert said. 

"You're the best you know that?" Aaron said smiling. 

"I told her I'd try and get her to Sandra before her birthday. She said she'd understand If I couldn't so that's one way to get her off the scent" Robert said. 

"She's gonna love you y'know?" Aaron said. 

"I knew she would eventually" Robert said. Aaron laughed and kissed Robert.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv has a chat with Robert.   
> Robert and Aaron prepare Liv's birthday celebrations.

Liv's excited to be turning sixteen tomorrow. It's her first birthday where she's in her own home with Aaron. Last year she didn't feel home at the pub but now she does. 

Liv and Robert are at the table in the kitchen waiting for Aaron to return from work. 

"Robert?" Liv said. 

"Yeah?" Robert replied looking at Liv. 

"Thank you" Liv said. 

"What for?" Robert asked. 

"I know you tried your best trying to get me to Dublin. I spoke to Mum earlier she's sent a card and a present and she'll ring me tomorrow" Liv said. 

"Liv I am sorry. I promise I'll get you there eventually" Robert said. 

"I know. I appreciate you trying" Liv said. Robert smiled. 

"Anyway tomorrow have you got any plans?" Robert said. 

"Nothing apart from Gabby staying over" Liv said. 

"Well we're gonna go see Vic and Adam tomorrow. They've got you a present and want to give it to ya" Robert said. 

"They didn't have to do that" Liv said. 

"Any excuse for Vic to do some shopping. Then we can go pub for some food abit later on" Robert said. 

"Sounds great. So what've you and Aaron got me?" Liv asked smiling. 

"Nice try. But wait till tomorrow" Robert said. Liv laughed. 

 

A few hours later Liv decided to go bed early because she was tired from school. Aaron and Robert are preparing the house for her birthday. Her presents and cards on the table. Balloons everywhere. Banners stuck up all around the house. 

"She's gonna kill us in the morning" Robert said smirking. 

"Oh well. She won't kill us when she sees her presents" Aaron said. 

"She doesn't know about Sandra. She thinks I'm gonna keep trying" Robert said quietly. 

"What times she getting here?" Aaron asked quietly. 

"She's getting a cab from the airport at half twelve. I've give her Vics address so she's going to meet us there" Robert replied. 

"She's going to totally freak" Aaron said. 

"Aslong as she doesn't faint" Robert said letting out a little laugh. 

"Right come on. I'm tired" Aaron said. 

"Too tired to reward you're amazing fiancé?" Robert asked smirking. 

"Mmm maybe" Aaron said smirking walking over to Robert. 

"I do think I deserve an award" Robert said. Aaron let out a little laugh and kissed Robert. 

"Upstairs now" Robert whispered. Aaron and Robert ran upstairs laughing.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's birthday arrives.   
> The Dingles and Sugdens celebrate Liv's birthday.

It's Liv's birthday and Aaron and Robert decided to get up extra early to make sure everything was ready for her. Aaron and Robert hear Liv coming downstairs and quickly plonk down at the table. She walks in and sees the banners and balloons and rolls her eyes. 

 

"Happy birthday" Aaron said. 

 

"Happy birthday Liv" Robert said. 

 

"You two better clean this away before Gabby comes tonight. You're so embarrassing" Liv said. 

 

"I guess you won't be needing your presents then?" Aaron asked. Liv smiled and sat inbetween Robert and Aaron. 

 

Liv opened the only card on the table. She knows she'll be getting more later on from family at the pub but she's happy. 

 

 _" To Liv_  , 

              _Happy birthday. We hope you enjoy your day and everything you get. You deserve it all. You make so proud._

_Love Aaron and Robert"_

 

Liv smiled at the card and started opening her presents off Aaron and Robert. She was shocked to see a new phone. 

 

"A new phone? You guys are the best" Liv said smiling. Aaron and Robert smiled at each other. Liv opened the second present. A watch she'd been banging on about. A Michael Kors watch she begged Aaron for months ago. 

 

"You didn't? Thanks Robert" Liv said. Robert nodded. 

 

"Right there's more to come from others remember. And word of warning. Don't you and Gabby be up all night" Robert said. 

 

"We won't" Liv said smiling. 

 

"Right go get dressed. We'll head to Vics later. We can go cafe for breakfast" Aaron said. Liv nodded and ran upstairs. 

 

"Any word from Sandra?" Aaron whispered. 

 

"She text me an hour ago. She's on her flight home" Robert whispered. 

 

"This is gonna be great" Aaron said quietly. 

 

"Alright stop talking incase she hears" Robert said. Aaron nodded. 

 

A few hours later Aaron and Robert are walking towards Vics with Liv. 

 

"I can't wait to show Victoria this watch. She'll be so jealous" Liv said. 

 

"Alright don't rub it in too much. She'll be expecting one on her birthday" Aaron said. Liv let out a little laugh. 

 

Aaron Robert and Liv arrived at Vics and everyone was in the garden. Liv was confused. 

 

"Happy birthday" they all cheered. 

 

"What's all this?" Liv asked shocked. 

 

"Do you honestly think we wouldn't celebrate your birthday properly?" Robert asked. 

 

"I don't know what to say." Liv said. 

 

"Don't say anything love. Get over here and celebrate your birthday" Chas shouted. Liv laughed and joined everyone. 

 

 

Diane and Chas walked over to Liv who was speaking to Aaron and Robert. 

 

"Happy birthday pet" Diane said handing Liv a card. 

 

"Thank you" she said taking the card and handing it to Aaron to put on the table. 

 

"Me Diane and Doug all clubbed together to buy you this love" Chas said handing Liv her present. 

 

"Wow this is massive" Liv said. Liv opened the present and saw it was a laptop. 

 

"Oh my god. Thank you so much" Liv said. 

 

"No getting out of homework or using Roberts now" Chas said smiling. Liv handed the laptop to Aaron and hugged Chas and Diane. 

 

"Thank you guys" Liv said. Robert and Aaron smiled. 

 

"There's more presents to come later on too" Aaron said. 

 

"This is great. Where's Gabby?" Liv asked. 

 

"She'll be over shortly. Laurels just making sure the kids are all ready" Diane said. Liv nodded. 

 

Aaron and Robert smiled as the they saw Liv interact with everyone. Seeing her smile makes them proud but knowing soon enough the one thing she desperately wants will arrive makes them excited for her. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is shocked by her surprise.   
> Sandra has a chat with Aaron.

Liv's enjoying her party with everyone around her. She's been waiting for her Mum to phone unaware Roberts gonna surprise her. 

Liv's distracted talking to Gabby when Sandra's taxi pulls up. Aaron and Robert see Sandra getting out. Everyone's to busy dancing to the music and eating to notice. Sandra nods to Robert who walks over to Liv. 

"Liv you ready for your next present?" Robert asked. 

"Another? What is it?" Liv asked. 

"You'll see" Robert said putting his hand over Liv's eyes. Robert nods go Aaron who walks over to Sandra. 

"Nice to see you again" Aaron whispered. Sandra smiled. 

"It's my pleasure. I couldn't miss my baby girls birthday" Sandra said quietly. 

"Come on. Follow me" Aaron said taking Sandra's suitcase and leading her towards Liv. 

"Robert what's going on?" Liv asked laughing. 

"There's one last present we wanted to give ya" Robert said. Aaron turned the music off and everyone turned to see Sandra stood there. Aaron gestured for them all to be quiet. 

"Right. Go on Rob" Aaron said. Sandra stood infront of Liv. 

"Right are you ready?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. Come on" Liv said laughing. 

"Here we go" Robert said taking his hands off Liv. Liv stood in shock as she saw her Mum standing there. 

"Mum?" Liv said shocked. 

"Happy birthday baby" Sandra said with tears in her eyes. Liv ran into Sandra's arms crying. 

"You're really here" Liv said emotionally. 

"I wouldn't miss your birthday" Sandra said squeezing Liv. 

"I just can't believe you're here" Liv said pulling apart from Sandra wiping her eyes. 

"Well thanks to Robert I was able to make it" Sandra said. 

"Robert? What did you do?" Liv asked confused looking at Robert. 

"I told you I'd get you your Mum and I meant it" Robert said. Aaron smiled at Robert along with everyone else as they watched Liv and Sandra. 

"You did this for me?" Liv asked. 

"I promised didn't I?" Robert said. Liv ran into Roberts arms. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Liv said. 

"It's alright kid. Now go catch up with your Mum eh?" Robert said. Liv pulled apart smiling as the music came back on. 

 

"You've made her day you know that?" Aaron said. 

"Yeah well she deserves it" Robert said. 

"She'll never forget this y'know?" Aaron said. 

"I know" Robert said quietly. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss. 

"I love you" Aaron said. 

"I love you too" Robert replied pulling Aaron into his arms. 

A few hours later Robert and Liv are joking away as Aaron smiles watching them. Sandra walks over to Aaron. 

"She's really happy with you two isn't she?" Sandra said. 

"We try our best to give her what she wants" Aaron replied. 

"I'm grateful she's got you two looking out for her" Sandra said. 

"Yeah well just because she has us doesn't mean she'll forget you. She's always going on about ya" Aaron said. 

"As much as I miss her I know I could never have given her the life you two do" Sandra said. 

"You're a good Mum Sandra. Most mums who don't have their kids living with them don't even pick up the phone. You do" Aaron said. 

"I'll always miss her but im glad she's you two. I know she is and always will be looked after" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"I couldn't of handed over the responsibilities legally to better people" Sandra said. 

"It meant a lot to both of them you doing that. And me" Aaron said. 

"She's got a home now. Atleast she knows she's always got you two" Sandra replied. 

"Yeah. She does" Aaron said as he entered watched his fiancé and sister joking together. 

"Anyway I owe you a congratulations on the engagment" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"Bet you never thought you'd say that did ya?" Aaron said. 

"You've got a good one there Aaron" Sandra said looking at Robert. 

"Yeah. I do" Aaron said smiling at Robert. 

"I'm proud of you y'know? You've turned into the sort of man I'm happy for my daughter to be around" Sandra said. 

"Well I got there in the end" Aaron joked. 

"It's what you call Bravery love. You're the bravest person I know" Sandra said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"He's great with her isn't he?" Sandra said looking at Robert. 

"Yeah. He really is" Aaron replied. 

"Thank you. For giving my little girl a fresh start" Sandra said. 

"That's what brothers are for eh?" Aaron said. Sandra smiled. 

"I hope you come to our wedding. When we eventually set a date" Aaron said. 

"I wouldn't miss it love. It's not everyday you get married is it?" Sandra said. 

"No. I only plan on it the once though" Aaron said. Sandra smiled as she watched Aaron stare proudly at his fiancé. 

"Go join them eh? You three together. It's amazing" Sandra said. Aaron smiled and walked over to Robert and Liv. Sandra watched the little family proud knowing she's give her daughter to people who can give her the life she deserves. Chas walks over and smiles at Sandra. 

"Good together aren't they?" Chas said. 

"Yeah. Their perfect" Sandra said. 

"Anyway we need to catch up. Pop in the pub before you leave" Chas said. 

"Yeah I will. Thanks for being there for her. I know it must of been difficult what with everything that happened" Sandra said. 

"What Gordon did brought Aaron more happiness then anyone would think. Liv and Robert. They've made him so much happier. He's stronger now he's got those two" Chas said. Sandra smiled. 

"I'm just glad she's got those two. She'll never need a Dad with those two around" Sandra said. 

"The two best people got the job. You'll get to see that why you're here" Chas said. Sandra smiled as she watched Aaron Robert and Liv smiling together. Despite that being her little girl she's never seen her so happy. And thanks to Aaron and Robert she is.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra leaves food for thought.   
> Aaron apologises to Leyla.

Everything's been on cloud nine since Sandra arrived last night. Gabby decided to let Liv spend time with her Mum so didn't stay over but promised Liv they'd do something when Sandra left. 

Aaron's sat in the kitchen catching up with Sandra when Liv makes her way downstairs. 

"Alright you two? No Robert?" Liv asked sitting next to Aaron. 

"He's gone to an early meeting so he doesn't finish late tonight" Aaron replied. 

"It's so good to have you here Mum" Liv said smiling at Sandra. 

"It's great to be here love but honestly your friend could of stayed over" Sandra replied. 

"It was her idea not to. But we'll do something soon" Liv said. 

"So what are your plans for today?" Sandra asked. 

"Same as every Saturday. Infront of the tele" Liv said. 

"How about I take you into town and do abit of birthday shopping? Buy you some new clothes and stuff" Sandra said. 

"That would be great" Liv said smiling. 

"That's if Aaron's okay with it?" Sandra asked looking at Aaron. 

"You don't need to ask me. Gets her off my back for a while" Aaron said. Liv rolled her eyes. 

"Okay that's sorted then. I'll go up and get ready" Liv said and raced upstairs. 

"It's like I've come here to a complete different person" Sandra said. 

"It was hard work getting her in line believe me" Aaron said. 

"Thank you. I never thought she'd settle" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"Anyway your mum tells me you haven't set a date for this wedding yet" Sandra said. 

"There's a wedding planner who lives in the village she tried getting her on bored but I wanted to plan it myself" Aaron said. 

"A wedding planner takes the stress off the pair of use. Don't you want to get married?" Sandra replied. 

"Of course I do" Aaron said. 

"Right then what's stopping you? Your Mum filled me in last night on everything that's been going on with those two scheming scumbags. Don't let them ruin your big day. Get over to that wedding planners and plan your wedding. Show them they haven't won" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"You're right. Time will use be back?" Aaron said standing up. 

"I'll text you and let you know. How about the four of us go to the pub for tea? My treat?" Sandra suggested. 

"Okay why not. I'll see use in a bit" Aaron said smiling and left the house. 

 

Aaron's walking towards the pub when he sees Leyla going into work. He runs over hoping to settle things. 

"Leyla can I have a word?" Aaron asked. Leyla turned around and saw Aaron. 

"Look I get it keep my nose out it's your big day" Leyla said. 

"Actually I've come to take you up on your offer" Aaron said. Leyla looked shocked. 

"What really?" Leyla asked. 

"Yeah. Please tell me you've got spare time now so I can explain?" Aaron asked. Leyla nodded and opened the door. 

 

Aaron and Leyla are sat down and Aaron's hoping to get her on board. 

"So go on then. Why the change of heart?" Leyla asked. 

"Its not anything against you. I just wanted one part of our relationship where we can say no one else is involved" Aaron said. 

"I'm sorry Aaron but you might have to explain it more" Leyla said confused. 

"There's always been a third person in our relationship. Chrissie. Gordon. Liv. Rebecca and Flynn. I just wanted one part of our relationship to say we didn't need anyone else or have anyone else involved" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I'm a wedding planner. I book the church and the reception. Suit and dress fittings. Tasters for wedding cakes stuff like that. That's all" Leyla said. 

"But if you helped we'd have to say we got there because of you" Aaron said. 

"But that won't be true will it?" Leyla said. Aaron gave Leyla a confused look. 

"Yes I'll book the church and the reception. Make sure your suit fittings are organised and everything's up to date but you don't make it because of a wedding planner." Leyla said. 

"So how do we make it then?" Aaron asked. 

"By turning up. Commiting to each other. Whether you have a wedding planner or not there's no marriage without your vows and commitment" Leyla said. Aaron let out a little smile. 

"You're right" Aaron said. 

"So does this mean I've got the job?" Leyla asked. 

"I guess so. On one condition" Aaron said. 

"Anything. I swear" Leyla said. 

"I might be a Dingle but I don't want anything to big or too flashy." Aaron said. 

"That's a deal" Leyla said smiling. 

"Great. Look I'll call ya when I've spoke to Robert and we'll arrange stuff right?" Aaron said standing up. 

"I'll look forward to it" Leyla said. Aaron smiled and left.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca begs for forgiveness.   
> Chas leaves Aaron determined.

Despite wanting to do it themselves Aaron's happy he's got Leyla onboard. He's never planned a wedding so maybe a wedding planner isn't such a bad idea. 

Aaron's arrived at the scrapyard and sees Adam and Robert talking. Adam notices and puts a massive grin on his face. 

"Better late then never bro" Adam said smiling. Robert smiled as Aaron walked over. 

"I've been busy now go and put the kettle on I need a word with Robert." Aaron said. 

"Aw come on bro I'm trying to get some air out here" Adam said. 

"Adam do one" Aaron said. Adam rolled his eyes and entered the portacabin. 

"Right now we're alone I-"

"Whatever you've done don't tell me. Especially if it's bad" Robert said. 

"Seriously? You think I've done something bad?" Aaron asked. 

"Right well if it's not bad why you smirking?" Robert asked. 

"Basically all you need to do is say yes and I'll organise a date" Aaron said. 

"No way" Robert said. 

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say yet" Aaron said confused. 

"A double date with my sister and your best mate? It's not happenng Aaron" Robert said. 

"I'm talking about Leyla you muppet" Aaron said laughing. 

"I'm sorry you've lost me" Robert said confused. 

"I went to apologise for snapping at her. Told her the same reason I told you and let's just say she made me see the light" Aaron said smiling. 

"So does that mean we can start planning?" Robert asked. 

"Yes but I've told her no massive party" Aaron said. 

"I don't care. You're the best" Robert said smiling and kissed Aaron. 

"Can we talk?" A voice said. Aaron and Robert pulled apart and turned to see Rebecca standing there. 

"What do you want?" Aaron asked. 

"I want my family back" Rebecca said. 

"Whose faults that?" Robert replied. 

"I've lost everything. My home. My family. I'm currently at a B and B in town because even your family won't let me stay at their poxy B and B in the village because of you two" Rebecca said upset. 

"Can you blame them? You ruined my family" Robert said. 

"What so I deserve to loose everything?" Rebecca asked upset. 

"You brought this on yourself." Aaron said. 

"I'm begging you forgive me and get me my family back" Rebecca said. 

"And give us one good reason why we should?" Aaron asked. 

"I can give you two. Liv for starters" Rebecca said. 

"What about her?" Aaron asked. 

"Leave her out of it" Robert said. 

"One call to social services and you'll soon be in court fighting to get her out of care" Rebecca said. 

"You wouldn't" Aaron said. 

"Of course she wouldn't. She's bluffing" Robert said. 

"Try me" Rebecca said. 

"Rebecca Liv is 16 years old. The same age when you leave care. The worst that would happen is social services constantly visiting. They can't take her because she's too old" Robert said. 

"Well then I guess we'll just have to go with option B" Rebecca said. 

"And what's that?" Robert asked. 

"I'll make sure this wedding doesn't happen" Rebecca said. 

"Try it and you'll regret it" Robert said. 

"Get me my family back or loose the special day. The calls yours" Rebecca said smirking and walked off. 

 

"Robert I-"

"Nothing she says or does will ever ruin our wedding day. I promise ya" Robert said. Aaron nodded and hugged Robert. 

 

A few hours later Aaron arrives at the pub which is unusually quiet. He walks over to Chas who's reading a magazine at the other end of the bar. 

"Alright love?" Chas asked. 

"Yeah you?" Aaron replied. 

"Yeah. Well bored because it's quiet. So how are things with you?" Chas replied. 

"Good. Actually I come with good news" Aaron said. 

"Please tell me I can finally buy that dress?" Chas pleaded. 

"Yes you can. But we haven't set a date yet just hired Leyla and we're gonna call her tomorrow" Aaron said. 

"Finally. I'm so happy. This will be the best day ever" Chas said smiling. 

"Not if Rebecca has her way" Aaron said. 

"Why what's she done?" Chas asked. 

"She came to the yard earlier. Said if we don't get her back in with her family she'll make sure the wedding doesn't happen" Aaron said. 

"Nonsense. She's just bluffing" Chas said. 

"Robert said the same but what if she does something that can ruin it?" Aaron asked. 

"The stuff you two have been through together. All the things you've had to face just to get your happy ending. Nothing or no one even the likes of Rebecca White can ruin your wedding day. I promise" Chas said. 

"You're right. If Robert comes in here tell him to wait" Aaron said. 

"Why where you going?" Chas asked. 

"Getting this wedding planned" Aaron said and walked out. Chas smiled.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra defends Robert.   
> Aaron and Robert plan their wedding.

Rebecca's sat in the pub having a glass of wine. Luckily Chas isn't working at the moment but Charity has done her first share of comments. Sandra walks in and stands next to Rebecca - not knowing who she is. 

"So how you finding the village then?" Charity asked. 

"It's nice. I've just been to Hotten though and enjoyed it" Sandra replied. 

"No Liv?" Charity asked. 

"I managed to persuade her to go and see Gabby for abit. She'll be in later. I'm treating her and the boys to tea" Sandra said. 

"Oh lucky them. I've heard Aaron got Leyla on board with the wedding planning" Charity said. 

"Well less stress for them I suppose?" Sandra said smiling. 

"You coming to the wedding of the year then?" Charity asked. 

"I wouldn't miss it. Can I get a glass of white wine please?" Sandra replied. 

"I tell you what keep an eye on the bar. If anyone asks for anything tell them I won't be long. I'll go get a bottle of the posh stuff and you can tell me about Dublin" Charity said smiling. Sandra smiled as Charity left. 

"So Robert got you onside aswell has he?" Rebecca asked. 

"Sorry?" Sandra said confused looking at Rebecca. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help overhear you two talking about Aaron and Robert. They got you onside?" Rebecca replied. 

"I'm sorry love but I don't know what's this got to do with you?" Sandra replied. 

"Sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Rebecca. Ex sister in law. Ex fling of Robert Sugdens" Rebecca said smiling. 

"Oh you're Rebecca?" Sandra asked. 

"Yeah. You heard about me then?" Rebecca said smiling. 

"You could say that. I'm Sandra. Liv's mum" Sandra said. Rebecca's face dropped. 

"Do you have no shame?" Sandra asked. 

"I'm sorry?" Rebecca said. 

"What you did to those boys. My little girl" Sandra said. 

"It was just a joke" Rebecca replied. 

"A joke? Tipping someone off their chair is a joke. Writing things on paper and sticking it on someone's back is a joke. Making two people split up and think their relationship was nothing and bribing my little girl isn't a joke" Sandra said. 

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted Robert to l-"

"Robert to what eh?" Sandra asked. 

"I fell hard. It never stopped. He cheated on Chrissie with me I thought maybe he'd do the same to Aaron. I just wanted Robert to love me" Rebecca said quietly. 

"Robert won't love you because he never has" Sandra said. 

"You don't know that. You barely know him" Rebecca said. 

"I know enough about Robert to know what he's like. I'd never judge him for his past I'll judge him for what he's like now" Sandra said. 

"And what's that?" Rebecca asked amused. 

"A good man who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. A good fiancé to Aaron. And a good brother to my daughter. He's done a lot for the both of them" Sandra said. 

"How do you know he'll never leave them?" Rebecca asked. 

"I've heard all sorts about Robert. The good the bad and the ugly. But when his own family can tell me he's never been so content with his life I believe he'll do everything he can for them. I've never seen my daughter so happy and settled to the point she looks forward to going home everyday. They've give her everything I couldn't" Sandra said. 

"How do you know Robert doesn't love me?" Rebecca asked. 

"He married your sister and now he's marrying Aaron. If he wanted you it would be his wedding to you he's planning. Not Aaron" Sandra said. 

"I guess you're right" Rebecca said in a shock. 

"When Charity comes back tell her I've changed my mind. And stay away from my daughter and those two. They don't need it or deserve it" Sandra said and walked out. Charity arrived back and noticed Sandra had gone. 

"Where's she gone?" Charity asked. 

"Last minute call off Liv" Rebecca said. 

"Oh what a wasted walk" Charity said and rolled her eyes. 

 

Aaron's and Robert are sat at home after Aaron managed to persuade Leyla to pop round. 

"Right wedding ideas. Nothing flashy I got that" Leyla said. 

"I want it to be different to everyone else's. I don't want it to be the same as every other wedding around here" Aaron said. 

"Right and what exactly was you thinking?" Leyla asked. 

"When I said I don't want anything to big sack that. I want it as big as we can get it" Aaron said. 

"Aaron are you alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah look you only get married once well I plan to anyway. I want all our families their and people round here except a certain family. This wedding will happen because we made it happen" Aaron said. Robert smiled. 

"My advice worked then?" Leyla asked smiling. 

"You were right. I want a big wedding where everyone that's always been there for us can celebrate it with us. I don't just want a church and a pub reception. I want something big so we can show everyone we made it. Despite what we've been through" Aaron said. 

"Are you sure Aaron? I don't mind with the church and the pub" Robert said. 

"Well I do Robert. We don't need to prove ourselves but we can show them" Aaron said. Robert smiled and kissed Aaron. 

"So before setting a date we'll need a venue so what ideas have you had?" Leyla asked. 

"Something big. Like with tables and a dance floor. No doubt my Mum will be wanting one" Aaron said. 

"Right we'll concentrate on venue first. I have quite a few contacts about this type of venue so leave it with me and I'll get back to ya then whatever venue you both decide we'll call them and then make sure the dates free. Sound good?" Leyla said standing up. 

"Great" Aaron said smiling. 

"Right. Aaron keep your phone on incase I get some available ones today" Leyla said. Aaron nodded. 

"Right. I'll get to work. You boys can think about what sort of suits you want" Leyla said. 

"Cheers Leyla" Aaron said. 

"It's what I'm here for. See use later" Leyla said and left. 

"Aaron what the hell was that about? A big wedding? A big wedding isn't you" Robert said. 

"Robert I'm determined to show every person whoever doubted us. Are you with me?" Aaron said. 

"You do impress me Aaron" Robert said smiling. 

"Good. You can break the news to Vic that she won't be doing the catering" Aaron said smirking. 

"Why me?" Robert asked. 

"Your sister. Your funeral" Aaron said laughing. 

"Speaking of sisters you can break it to Liv she has to wear a dress" Robert said smiling. 

"I forgot about that" Aaron said shaking his head. 

"Well we can always go upstairs and forget about sisters for a while?" Robert said smirking. Aaron kissed Robert. 

"Come on then" Aaron said. Aaron and Robert ran upstairs laughing.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert worries about Aaron.   
> Rebecca overhears a comment.

Roberts happy things seem to becoming together between him and Aaron. He's happy their finally planning their wedding but he knows something's wrong. Aaron is a private person. He wants to go all out where as in reality Aaron would be happy with a poxy church and a pub reception. Aaron is the sort of person who would probably prefer doing the same as Adam and Vic eloping with two guests. Robert went over to Vics the one person who knows Aaron and won't blab when he confides in her. 

 

Victoria hands Robert a mug of coffee and sits opposite him. 

"Right so how's the wedding planning going?" Victoria asked. 

"That's what I came to speak to you about" Robert said. 

"Let me guess. You're letting me cater?" Victoria replied smiling. 

"No it's about Aaron" Robert said. 

"Oh right. What about him?" Victoria said confused. 

"There's something wrong with him. Like seriously wrong" Robert said. 

"What do you mean?" Victorian asked. 

"You know Aaron. What sort of wedding would you expect him to want?" Robert asked. 

"We'll he sees quite private isn't he? Small. He wouldn't want a fuss" Victoria replied. 

"Exactly. But that isn't what he wants" Robert said. 

"Well what does he want?" Victoria asked confused. 

"He's going all out. He wants one of them fancy places like a hotel where you can throw a massive receptions. He wants more then a church and a pub reception" Robert said. 

"Right but I don't see the problem?" Victorian said confused. 

"The problem is that's not Aaron. He hates the attention" Robert said. 

"Maybe he's trying to prove a point" Victoria said. 

"And what point would that be?" Robert asked. 

"You two have been through a lot. Most couples can't get through one hurdle Rob and you two have got through loads. Maybe he just wants to prove to everyone you made it. Prove to everyone that you can get through anything" Victoria said. 

"We're still together aren't we?" That's proof enough" Robert said. 

"Maybe he just wants your wedding to be a time where he wants everyone to really see it. Prove it was all worth it" Victoria said. 

"No it's more then that. I can tell" Robert said. 

"Then ask him. Make sure he knows you're happy to do whatever" Victoria said. 

"You're right" Robert said. Victoria smiled. 

 

Aaron's stood outside with Chas hoping to catch abit of quiet since the pub isn't quite loud. Rebecca's about to exit the pub when the sounds of Chas and Aaron's voices catch her attention so she decides to listen in. 

"So wedding planning going good then?" Chas asked. 

"Yeah. Just need to wait for a phone call off Leyla about the venue before we do anything else" Aaron replied. 

"Well atleast you've finally got round to planning eh? Despite those two idiots" Chas said. 

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Aaron asked. 

"Sorry?" Chas asked. 

"The wedding. It is the right thing isn't it?" Aaron replied. 

"Where's that come from? I thought you wanted to marry Robert?" Chas replied confused. 

"I do. I really do. It's just everything that's happened between us. What if marriage changes us? Things get worse before they get better" Aaron said. 

"I don't think there's anything that can be thrown at you two that use wouldn't handle" Chas said. 

"But what if marrying me isn't what he'll want a couple years down the line?" Aaron asked. 

"Aaron I've not always been a fan of you and Robert but you can't even ask that" Chas said. 

"I want to be able to make him happy all the time" Aaron said. 

"And you do. He's always got a smile on his face" Chas said. 

"And what if one day the arguments get too much and he leaves? I love him but I can't put him through another wedding just to end up divorcing him" Aaron said.

"Are you having doubts Aaron?" Chas asked. 

"No. Maybe. I dunno" Aaron replied looking down. 

"You're my son and I love you and will support you no matter what but this conversation you need to have with Robert. If you can't go through with this wedding tell him" Chas said. 

"I do love him but I don't know if us getting married will work. He's been through it already" Aaron said. 

"Could you imagine your life without him?" Chas asked. 

"No course not" Aaron said. 

"Isn't that a good enough answer?" Chas said. 

 

"I can't see my life without him. But marriage? I can't answer that" Aaron said. 

"Well then go home and talk to him. He deserves to know" Chas said. Aaron nodded. Rebecca smiled at the otherside of the door.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert questions Aaron.   
> Rebecca has a request.

Roberts sat at home waiting for Aaron to return. Its not that he's not happy over Aaron's idea for the wedding but he knows that's not Aaron. When they first got engaged he rolled his eyes and shrugged when anyone mentioned a big wedding. 

 

Aaron arrives home immediately throwing himself on the sofa next to Robert sighing. 

"Alright?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Have you seen Leyla? She's not called yet" Aaron said. 

"She's probably busy." Robert replied. 

"I'll call her" Aaron said getting his phone out. 

"No wait" Robert said snatching the phone out of Aarons hand. 

"Robert what th-"

"Tell me what you're up to" Robert replied. 

"What you on about?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Aaron there's something you're not telling me so please whatever it is we can deal with it" Robert said. 

"Robert there's nothing going on alright? Now just give me the phone" Aaron said. 

"No Aaron. When I told Vic even she said it's not you" Robert said. 

"You've been speaking to Vic about me? Really?" Aaron asked. 

"Well I'm worried about ya. This whole wedding planning and the way you're wanting it isn't you" Robert said. 

"What because I've never got married before?" Aaron snapped back. 

"Aaron you want some big massive wedding. Since when has so much attention on you ever made you happy?" Robert replied. 

"We don't all want to get married more then once Robert" Aaron said. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Robert asked. 

"I want my first and only wedding to be a day I remember" Aaron said. 

"Aaron you don't forget your wedding day no matter how many people get invited or how big the venue is" Robert said. 

"Why do you sit there thinking about your first one?" Aaron asked. 

"No obviously not. I'm just trying to make you realise I'd be happy with a quiet wedding" Robert said. 

"So it doesn't matter if we just get married in a church and a poxy pub reception? This is our wedding day Robert" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and what's more important how big it is or the fact we're getting married?" Robert asked. 

"I just want it to be perfect" Aaron said. 

"And it will. It doesn't need to be some massive party Aslong as we get married" Robert said. 

"You had a massive party when you married Chrissie. What's up? Don't want to show me off as much as her?" Aaron snapped.

 

"Aaron I never said that I j-"

"Don't care what we do for our wedding eh? Well atleast one of us does" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I never said I didn't care" Robert said. 

"Well it seems like it. You don't give any input and when I do you question it" Aaron said. 

"Because it's not you Aaron. You hate attention and anyone would agree with me" Robert said. 

"I just want a nice day. Whys there a problem?" Aaron asked. 

"Tell me you want loads of people watching you walk down that aisle. Staring at you" Robert said. 

"Yeah I do actually" Aaron said. 

"What's happened to ya? Where's the guy that I fell in love with? The one who was so private but always stood up for what he believed in?" Robert asked. 

"I am standing up for what I believe in. I'm standing up for us" Aaron snapped. 

"No Aaron it's more then that and I can tell" Robert said. 

"Robert there's nothing wrong alright? I'm still me. I'm still the same person" Aaron said. 

"No you're not Aaron. It's like you're trying to hard and that's not you. Everyone fights for you and you're fighting for something I can tell" Robert said. 

"Trying to hard? Robert I'm trying to make this the best wedding possible" Aaron said. 

"Yeah and it will be. I'd get married on a motorway and it would still be perfect Aslong as I married you" Robert said. 

"You'd get married anywhere to anyone though" Aaron snapped. 

"Really? Well if you think that why are you wasting your time planning this when I'd marry anyone?" Robert said standing up. 

"Robert I didnt m-"

"I know exactly what you meant Aaron. Here's an idea if you think marry someone who'll only have eyes for you if you're still thinking I'd have anyone" Robert said and stormed out. Aaron sighed. 

 

"Great" Aaron whispered annoyed. 

 

A few hours later Aaron here's a knock on the door and jumps up hoping Robert has forgot his keys. Aaron opens the door and sees Rebecca. He goes to close the door but she puts her foot stopping it from closing. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Rebecca said and pushing past Aaron. Aaron sighed and shut the door. 

"Whatever you want I'm not interested" Aaron said as he followed Rebecca into the kitchen. 

"I've just overheard a very interesting conversation outside the pub" Rebecca said. 

"Tell someone who actually wants to hear it" Aaron said. 

"Your lovely fiancé speaking to his sister. Had an argument have we?" Rebecca said. 

"We'll sort of. We always do. Not that it's any of your business" Aaron replied. 

"Why couldn't you just leave him alone? He wasn't happy just seeing me behind her back" Rebecca said. 

"Clearly. He stopped seeing you because he got serious with her. You can't of made him that happy" Aaron said amused. 

"And you make him happy?" Rebecca asked. 

"Well he's not cheated on me has he? Before we even got engaged" Aaron said. 

"I can offer him so much more then you" Rebecca said. 

"I know but he turned it down didn't he? Twice" Aaron said smirking. 

"Does he know you're having doubts about your wedding?" Rebecca asked. 

"What? No I'm not" Aaron said. 

"I overheard you and your mum. Not wanting to put him through another divorce eh?" Rebecca said smirking. Aaron's face fell as Rebecca had the truth. 

"See this is what's going to happen. When that lovely fiancé of yours comes home you're going to convince him how sorry I really am. Then you're going to persuade him to meet me for a drink tonight" Rebecca said. 

"No chance" Aaron replied. 

"If not he hears all about these doubts. How you don't really want to marry him" Rebecca said. 

"You wouldn't" Aaron said. 

"Oh wouldn't I? You see I've got nothing to loose. My family hate me. I'm squatting in a B and B. The choice is yours" Rebecca said smirking and left. Aaron kicked a chair.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca and Chrissie face off.   
> Roberts shocked by Aaron's confession.

Rebecca arrives at the pub and immedietley spots Chrissie and Lawrence. Liv and Sandra are enjoying some time together before Sandra heads home but even they can't stand the sight of Rebecca. Chas being the protective mother even gives her a dirty look. Rebecca nervously walks over to Chrissie and Lawrence hoping to make amends. 

"Hi" Rebecca said nervously. 

"What do you want Rebecca?" Lawrence asked. 

"My family. If you'll have me" Rebecca said. 

"You've done enough damage to this family" Chrissie said. 

"How many times do I have to apologise?" Rebecca replied. 

"Maybe you should go" Lawrence said. 

"You don't want me part of this family anymore because of something I did years ago?" Rebecca said. 

"You slept with my husband" Chrissie shouted catching the attention of everyone in the pub. 

"He wasn't your husband when we slept together" Rebecca yelled. 

"Enough or you both can go" Chas said. 

"That makes it alright does it? Robert was still in a relationship with me" Chrissie said angry. 

"He wanted me" Rebecca said. 

"He loved me. He married me" Chrissie said angry. 

"He must of loved me. He got into bed with me" Rebecca said. 

"If he loved you he would of married you wouldnt he?" Chrissie said. 

"Have you two heard yourselves?" Liv said standing up. 

"Liv don't darling" Sandra said. 

"No they need to hear this" Liv said walking over to the two sisters. 

"And what exactly would you have to say that could intrest us?" Chrissie said. 

"Have you heard yourselves arguing over Robert? You both should be over him by now" Liv said. 

"I am over him thank you very much" Chrissie said. 

"Y-yeah me too" Rebecca said. 

"So why are use arguing over him? He hates you both. Why you two are stood in here arguing he's with somebody else. Planning a wedding with someone else. Get over it. He's made his choice and news flash it's not any of you. It's someone much better" Liv said. Chas smiled at Liv. 

"I think we all should go. Talk about this at home" Lawrence said. 

"I'm fine where I am thanks" Chrissie said. 

"That wasn't an option. The pair of you move" Lawrence said. Rebecca and Chrissie sighed and stormed out the pub followed by Lawrence. 

 

Aaron's sat in the kitchen at home when Robert finally decides to reappear. 

"You're back" Aaron said. 

"I shouldn't of stormed off like that. I'm sorry" Robert replied. 

"Forget it look w-"

"No it's not alright. Look I'm not fussed where we get married aslong as we do. If some big massive party is what you want then so be it I don't mind" Robert said. 

"Robert just sit down for a minute" Aaron said. 

"Why?" Robert asked confused. 

"I need to tell you something" Aaron said. Robert gave Aaron a confused look and sat down. 

"Right before I tell ya you have to promise me you're not going to kick off and walk out?" Aaron said. 

"Aaron I'm not promising anything. Spit it out" Robert said. Aaron sighed. 

"Rebecca came round earlier" Aaron said. 

"What? I hope you told her where to go?" Robert said angry. 

"I did y-yeah but she sort of has one over on me" Aaron said. 

"How?" Robert asked confused. 

"She told me to tell you how sorry she is and get you to agree to a drink with her" Aaron said. 

"Well I hope you told her no" Robert said. 

"I did but she said if I didn't she'd tell you" Aaron replied. 

"Tell me what?" Robert asked confused. Aaron just looked at Robert. 

"Tell me what Aaron?" Robert asked. 

"I told my mum I was having doubts about the wedding. I couldn't put you through another divorce. Rebecca overheard me" Aaron said. 

"You said what?" Robert said standing up annoyed. 

"I'm past all that now. I want to marry ya. I want to be with ya. No matter what" Aaron said. 

"So why tell your mum then? Why not tell me?" Robert asked annoyed. 

"I didn't want ya to worry. I don't want to always be paranoid that someone else will come along" Aaron said. 

"So that's what this is about? You still don't trust me" Robert said. 

"No I do. I swear I do I just worry about putting you through another divorce. You don't deserve that" Aaron said. 

"Well marry someone who doesn't make you feel like that" Robert said and stormed off. 

"Rob-" Aaron sighed as the door slammed shut.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron opens up to Sandra.   
> Roberts frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks off I've decided to start writing again (although I'm still not happy) but I had an idea for a new fic I'm hoping to start tonight. Got a few important hospital appointments coming up so I need something to take my mind off them. 
> 
> My new fic is about the whole pregnancy thing (what I hope will happen) so keep an eye out tonight.

Aaron knows he messed up with his doubts but still needs Robert to understand why. Robert was angry when he left and won't answer his phone but Aaron knows he needs time to calm down. 

Liv and Sandra arrive back after spending the day together and Aaron quickly wipes his eyes. 

"All right you two. Brew?" Aaron asked as he flicked the kettle. 

"Oh go on then love" Sandra said as she sat down. 

"Not for me thanks. I'm off to get changed and go meet Gabby" Liv said and she ran upstairs. Sandra noticed how tense Aaron was. 

"Everything all right love?" Sandra asked. 

"Yeah. Just work stuff" Aaron said as he handed Sandra a brew. 

"Where's Robert?" Sandra asked. Aaron knew he couldn't lie and stayed quiet. 

"What's happened Aaron? And don't say nothing I can tell" Sandra said. Aaron sighed. 

"We had an argument. He walked out" Aaron said. 

"Walked out as in never coming back?" Sandra asked confused. 

"I don't know. Probably" Aaron said as he looked down. 

"What happened?" Sandra asked. Aaron looked up at Sandra. 

"I was having doubts about the wedding and Rebecca overheard me." Aaron said and sighed. 

"She told me to get him to forgive her or she'll tell him" Aaron said. 

"And what did you do?" Sandra asked. 

"What I should of the first time round. Told Robert about the doubts" Aaron replied. 

"And that's why he stormed off?" Sandra asked. Aaron nodded. 

"Doubts are perfectly normal when you're getting married Aaron. It's nothing to be ashamed of" Sandra said. 

"I want to marry him I really do but I don't want him to put him through another divorce" Aaron said upset. 

"Between you and me I don't think you will be" Sandra said. 

"What?" Aaron asked confused. 

"Does anyone think you and Robert won't last?" Sandra asked. 

"Chrissie. Rebecca. Flynn" Aaron said. 

"No one you actually care about then?" Sandra asked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

"From what I've heard it seems to me it's Roberts turn to settle down" Sandra said. 

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I've heard a lot of stories about Robert from the people round here. The good the bad and the ugly. But there's one thing that I've heard that puts my mind at ease" Sandra said. 

"And what's that?" Aaron asked. 

"How much he loves you. How much he loves Liv. How different the little family he's built with you is compared to Chrissie and her son. He wants this more then he's ever wanted anything. Words off a lot of people round here" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"I'm not saying putting a ring on your finger will make everything perfect Aaron. You'll argue of course you will. He'll probably test your patience more then that little madam upstairs same with you and his. But if you ask me you deserve a man like Robert. He'll do anything to you and even Liv. Give it a chance eh?" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"You know you're the first person to never have doubts over him" Aaron said. 

"He's not done anything for me to doubt him" Sandra said. Aaron smiled. 

"Now I'm going to go see your Mum for a catch up before I head home in a few days. You find Robert and sort it out eh? Don't give on the person who's never given up on you" Sandra said standing up. Aaron smiled as Sandra left. 

 

Robert decided to go and see Vic to get away from Aaron. He told her everything that happened and she was shocked. 

"He probably didn't mean it" Vic said. 

"He doesn't love me anymore Vic. Let's face it" Robert said upset. 

"Don't be daft. Of course he does" Victoria said. 

"Then why have doubts?" Robert asked. 

"It's normal to have doubts Robert. He's probably just scared because he doesn't want to loose ya" Victoria said. 

"Are you defending him?" Robert asked. 

"Rob he loves you and anyone can see that. Instead of sat here moping go and find him and talk to him. You've been through too much to throw it away over him having doubts" Victoria said. 

"If he wants to apologise he can come find me" Robert said standing up. 

"Where you going?" Victoria asked. 

"Out. Don't follow me" Robert said and stormed out. Victoria sighed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra has a much needed chat with Robert.

Sandra knows how happy Liv is living in the village and despite being back with her brother she knows Roberts half the reason. She decided to call round to Victoria's who mentioned the barn had sentimental value and decided to check it out. 

Sandra walks into the barn and sees Robert sat on the hay. 

"So this is where you've been hiding then?" Sandra said. Robert raised his head. 

"What you doing here?" Robert asked softly. 

"Came looking for you. I heard this barn was special to you. No idea why it stinks" Sandra replied smiling. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"So what can I do for you then?" Robert asked. 

"You can start by telling me why you're not at home with Aaron" Sandra said walking slowly towards Robert. 

"It doesn't matter" Robert replied quietly. 

"Wedding doubts eh?" Sandra asked. 

"He told you then" Robert replied. 

"It's completely normal Robert. Don't blame him for what everyone goes through" Sandra said softly. 

"Its not him that I blame. It's me" Robert said and sighed. 

"What? Why?" Sandra asked confused. 

"Everything I do is for him. I try so hard to make him proud and make him be proud of me. I'm scared" Robert said softly. 

"Do you honestly think he's not proud of you?" Sandra asked. 

"I try and do my best by him and Liv. Give them a life they've never had" Robert said. 

"And that's exactly what you've done. They think the world of you love" Sandra said softly. 

"For the first time I feel normal. I'm scared I'll let them down" Robert said quietly. 

"Apart from Aaron there's one person who thinks the world of you y'know" Sandra said as she sat next to Robert. 

"And who's that?" Robert said amused. 

"Liv. All I've heard is Robert this and Robert that" Sandra said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"She's always going on about how she's glad you're around. Even if she does give you a hard time" Sandra said smiling. Robert let out a little laugh. 

"I think a hard time is probably an understatement" Robert replied. 

"I know she's not an easy kid but for the first time she's settled" Sandra said. 

"She's just happy to have Aaron back" Robert said. 

"I think it's more to do with you and Aaron giving her a family home. Do you know what she's said about you?" Sandra's replied. 

"Let me guess she wishes I'd keep my mouth shut?" Robert replied amused. 

"Actually it was more of how proud she is to be around you. You might argue but who doesn't with the people they care about?" Sandra said. Robert nodded. 

"I'm not the best Mum and I never have been. Sometimes I sit and think about Liv and just burst into tears" Sandra said. 

"Why?" Robert asked confused. 

"Because she's my daughter and I couldn't make her happy. Then I remember she's happy now. That's all that matters" Sandra said. Robert let out a little smile. 

"They think the world of you Robert. They know how messed up life can be they've experienced it but they also love you for who you are. You're not perfect and that's because they know you're not perfect but still give them the best" Sandra said. 

"I just want to make them happy" Robert replied. 

"And you do. Everyone has doubts and it's normal to feel nervous but don't throw everything away over doubts. Surely their worth fighting for?" Sandra said. 

"Of course they are" Robert replied. 

"So how about you go and sort it out with him eh? Show him just how much" Sandra said. Robert smiled.


End file.
